


Blood of the King

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Childbirth, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Graphic Depiction of Childbirth, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, We Should All Be So Blessed To Have Ignis By Our Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts."When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall birth a sacrifice."Warning: Rating may change





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic. It's gonna be long, but it's gonna be a good one. Please bear with me!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (P.S. Story takes place after the events in Altissia. So, there are MAJOR SPOILERS. If you haven't finished the game, please be advised.)
> 
> *I changed the title to something more appropriate.

Chapter 1

 

The pale morning sun shone faintly through the window, as the silence wore on within the cabin of the train. The engine grumbled as it rolled along the tracks, heading west. No one said a word. It was quiet but a heavy tension filled the air.

Noctis sighed heavily as he stared into nothing. Across the aisle, Prompto sat beside Ignis. The man’s head hung low, scarred eyes hidden behind dark lenses. Unbeknownst to him, Prompto watched his every move; however small the movement was. The boy felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but silently wiped them away before he spoke.

“So...we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae…”

His voice was low and solemn, sadness hung on every word.

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica,” Ignis replied.

“You’re sure you're up to that?” Prompto asked, unsure if he should have even asked.

“The wounds have mended. Eyesight’s a matter of time.” Ignis assured him. He sounded so hoarse, so broken.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

The gruff voice came from right beside Noctis as he looked up to see Gladio, looming over him with a scowl that could frighten a Bandersnatch.

Noctis glared at him. “What?”

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae. We’re gonna keep going.” His deep voice boomed through the cabin.

Anger grew amidst the confusion and sorrow in Noctis's heart. He rose and stood up to Gladio.

“Keep going? Until what?” He demanded, voice just barely above a whisper.

“What do you think? We’re going to Niflheim. So you can do your duty. That's the reason she died y’know,” Gladio’s voice rose as he continued to speak, “You really wanna waste MORE time?”

At the mention of Lunafreya, Noctis tried to hold back. He tried to keep calm, tried to make himself sound rational, to make himself sound like he knew what this whole journey was going to cost him, but his heart and his voice betrayed him.

“You think this is easy for me? You think I like the idea of people dying for me? ONLY for me? You have no idea what I’m going through!” 

Noctis practically yelled as he clenched his fists. His deep blue eyes flashed with an anger no one had ever witnessed in him before.

Gladio huffed. “You're not the only one who’s havin’ a hard time here,” he said, nodding over at Ignis. “Ignis took one for you too, and for what?”

He grabbed Noctis by the shirt.

“You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself while the rest of us have to deal with your pathetic moping!”

He was shouting now. Everyone in the cabin was staring at the two men. An infant started to whine before his mother shushed him.

Noctis tried to break free of Gladio’s vicegrip, but only struggled against it.

“Let go of me.” Noctis bared his teeth. His eyes were tearing up, threatening to spill over.

Gladio kept his grip on Noctis.

“You’re gonna face up to this, whether you like it or not!” He brought his face closer to Noctis. “I bet you haven't said one word to Iggy, have you?”

Noctis bit his lip and tried to stifle his rage. He avoided Gladio’s piercing glare. Guilt tugged at him as he glanced over at his advisor.

“Guys,” Prompto stood and grabbed at Gladio’s arm, desperate to stop them. “Guys, please don't do this-”

He was cut off as Gladio shoved the young boy’s face. Prompto landed on the floor with a loud thud, his arm latching onto the side of a booth, catching himself.

“Gee, ungrateful much?” Gladio sneered.

Something in Noctis snapped. All at once, the events in Altissia were playing again over and over in his head. Lunafreya’s gentle, smiling face fading before his eyes once more. He lost it.

“I can't...”, he began, eyes tightly shut. “I c-can't…”

With one final tug, he broke free from Gladio’s grip. His teary eyes flew open, rage flashing in them like a bolt of lightning.

“I can't DO THIS!!!”

Gladio was unfazed. He towered over Noctis. Again, he talked down to the prince.

“Tsk, yeah. You ain't got what it takes to be a king. You're nothing but a coward.” His voice lower this time, with more venom than the last insult.

“Enough, Gladio.”

All three of them turned to Ignis, caught off guard by his stern, yet soft tone.

Noctis looked at Ignis, Prompto, and lastly glared at Gladio before he stormed down the aisle without another word.

“Noct!” Prompto called after him.

“Leave him!” Gladio snapped and stormed off in the opposite direction.

The cabin was once more in a waning silence.


	2. The Only Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the story starts to really be something. Yes, the second chapter already. If I've made any grammer mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

Gladio hadn't gotten very far before he heard Ignis call after him.

“Gladio, wait,” Ignis motioned for him to come back. “May I have a word?”

The burly man slowly came to a halt in front of the next cabin door. He turned in Ignis’s direction. Sighing, he walked back to their booth.

Prompto sat rubbing his side, as he watched Gladio walk back toward them. The boy huffed and glanced outside the window.

Gladio scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah, Iggy? What's, uh, what's on your mind?”

The blind man took a breath before speaking. 

“Gladio,” he began. “I don't know if you realize this or not, but can you understand the situation Noct is in right now?” His voice quivered a little.

“What, you mean the fact that he's gonna be king and he's not doing his duty? Or maybe the fact that Lady Lunafreya gave her life so he could laze around on his ass feeling sorry for himself? Or maybe it's the fact that he won't even speak to you when-”

“He's doing the best he can!” Prompto yelled.

Gladio whipped his head over at Prompto. Walking up to him, he grabbed him by the shirt.

“You, shut up! You don't have any say in this. So keep your mouth shut.”

Prompto smacked Gladio away.

“You're horrible, you know that? A real jerk.” He crossed his arms and shuddered. “Noct is doing everything….everything he can do..”

Unable to stay silent any longer, Ignis roughly tapped his cane on the booth. He caught Gladio’s attention.

Gladio sat down across from the two and leaned over the arm.

“Go ahead, Iggy. I'm..I’m listening,” he sighed.

“Finally, thank you,” the advisor said, as he cleared his throat. “Gladio, you do remember that the prophecy was rewritten, don't you? That because Noctis is the Chosen King, it would be imperative that he be kept alive. Would that the Crystal should choose another in his stead. In a way, a sacrifice that would ensure Noct’s peaceful reign?”

Ignis sounded hopeful as he spoke and Gladio could see the light and relief flood the younger man's face.

“That rather a child, born of Noctis and the royal Lucian blood, would set the revelation in stone?” Hope surged in the man's voice whenever he mentioned the prince's name. “A child, born of Noctis, would cure the Starscourge."

Gladio listened intently. “So, does that mean..” he paused to consider his words. “Noct is gonna be....” He scrunched up his face at the mere thought of the word.

“Pregnant?”

Ignis nodded. “More or less, yes.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Pregnant?! Iggy, what? That's not-!”

“Prompto!” Ignis hushed. “Not so loudly!”

Now the people aboard the train were starting to whisper among themselves. Ignis could feel their eyes on him. Prompto looked around nervously. “Sorry, sorry!” He dropped to a whisper. “Are you serious, Iggy? Noct is really gonna? How is that even possible?!”

Again, Ignis nodded. “There is nothing to worry about, Prompto. Noctis’s body will prepare itself for the arrival of the child,” he explained. “We are not going into this knowing nothing. Everything will work out for the good of Noctis and the baby.”

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. “Good thing you’re all in on this kinda thing, Iggy.”

“I do everything I can to ease our prince’s mind and yours of course.” He nodded at Prompto.

 

“But,” the young blonde protested, “You said that...Noct will be made king, but a b-baby will be chosen in his place?

 

“Precisely,” the advisor confirmed, “which is why it is of the utmost importance that we make sure everything is right for Noctis. The gods are quite picky when it comes to prophecies.”

 

Prompto looked scared. “Doesn't that mean the baby will...d-die…?” His voice wavered.

 

Ignis sighed in exasperation. “Prompto, I understand your concern for the child, but there is literally nothing we can do about that.”

 

“How do you think Noct will feel about it?” The blonde held his hands together as he tried to think about how Noctis must feel to have that weight on his shoulders.

 

“I don't know, Prompto. We’ll have to find out when the time comes. But for now, all we can do is hope it all works out,” he lifted his head in Gladio’s direction. “After all, the child doesn't even exist as of yet.”

 

Prompto said nothing in response. His thoughts were for the good of his best friend.

 

Gladio slightly nodded back. “Y-yeah. Right, Iggy.” He scratched the back of his head and quickly turned the tone of the conversation.

 

“Well, that's a lot to take in huh?” the large man said, settling into his seat. “We’re gonna have a pregnant prince on our hands.” He may have sounded sarcastic, but on the inside he was concerned for Noctis. 

A barely visible smile formed on his features. He may have been a little excited about this, but he would never admit it. Though he had convinced himself on the day they set forth from Insomnia, that he had been seeing his prince in a different light.

To Gladio, Noctis was, in a way kinda beautiful. His deep blue eyes that drew you in, his raven hair curving around his soft face, his pale, untouched, milky white skin….

Gladio tried to forget all the feelings that erupted in him when he thought of Noctis. It was highly improper for the King’s Shield to think of his charge as anything more. But Gladio couldn't help it. He felt drawn to Noctis, he wanted to protect him, keep him safe. He wanted to love him the way he needed to be loved. He wanted to literally be his shield. To cover him, make him feel safe and warm. Let him know that he would never leave Noctis.

The shield’s thoughts trailed off as he tried to picture Noctis, heavy with child. Maybe his child if he knew how that could ever work. He could picture Noctis in his 9th month curled up in a hotel bed. Sleeping softly, the covers barely reaching over the mound that would be their child. Noctis’s hands resting on the warm bump. Gladio lying next to them both, moving his large palm to touch their baby inside of the prince.

His calloused, warm hands caressing the tiny kicks from the inside. Noctis waking and quietly but lovingly saying Gladio’s name…

The shield was jolted out of his daydream by Prompto shaking his arm and Ignis calling to him.

“Gladio!” Ignis called.

“C’mon, big guy! Iggy’s talking to ya!” The young blonde said.

Gladio shook his head and looked back at Ignis.

“Uh, sorry. Lost my head for a sec. What were you sayin’, Iggy?”

Ignis sighed. “Well, before I lost you, I was explaining how it was all going to work.”

Gladio tried to hide his smile.

“Yeah, tell me, Ignis. I...wanna know.”

Ignis nodded back at him. “There's not too much to tell. You do know how a man and a woman reproduce I'm sure?”

Gladio laughed, “Yeah, ‘course I do.”

“Then you know how this has to be done.”

Both Prompto and Gladio looked at each other, then back at Ignis.

Prompto was bewildered.

“Um, you need a woman…?” the young boy asked.

“Not quite,” Ignis continued. “A woman can't very well impregnate Noctis. She doesn't have that function. However…”

“You need a guy.” Gladio stated bluntly.

Ignis nodded; Prompto dropped his head in disbelief.

“Yes, Gladio. A man. But only a man that Noctis can fully trust and love.” He drew out the word “love”.

“Yeah, only a guy that won't be a complete jerk and ruin everything. Like you.” Prompto chided, pointing at Gladio.

Gladio glared daggers at the young blonde but held his tongue.

“Iggy,” he said, “do you think Noct will choose someone so easily? Like, anybody come into your head?”

Prompto threw his hands up. “Definitely not anyone in the empire.”

Ignis sighed. “Of course not, that's obvious, Prompto. It has to be someone close, very close.” He turned toward Gladio and nodded. Gladio knew what he was saying.

Ignis had known for a long time how Gladio felt about the young prince, and this was as good a time as he was going to get.

Ignis seemed to be saying, 'Go, Gladio. He needs you. Be all that you can for him. Love him for all of us.'

Immediately, Gladio got up and started making for the back of the train, in Noctis’s direction.

Prompto was a little confused. “Wait, hey, where are you…. um, Iggy?”

Ignis put his finger to his lips and motioned for Prompto to be quiet.

Gladio paused for a moment.

He turned.

“Iggy, are you sure…” he felt the lump in his throat as he spoke, “sure that I'm the one…?

All Ignis did was nod. Prompto looked back and forth between the two of them, confused and a little afraid, as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Without any hesitation, Gladio left their train car to find Noctis.

Ignis, still silent as ever, held Prompto at arms length as the youngest member of their retinue began to cry on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, were you expecting that? At all? Haha, just wait. Chapter 3 leads up to the intimate scenes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All characters, locations and FFXV itself belong to their respective owners in Square Enix. I own nothing. ;)


	3. "Trust Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I remember I said I'd be a little patient when putting up the next chapters, but I think a daily update is necessary sometimes. So! Here's Chapter 3! 
> 
> I hope Noctis doesn't seem too Not-Like-Noctis. If he seems out of character, even a little, please tell me! I'll try my best to rewrite him! Same with Gladio. Thanks! Please, enjoy:)

Chapter 3

 

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he raced from cabin to cabin looking for the future king. Gladio walked as fast as he could, trying his best not to disturb anyone. But as he went, he bumped into three servers along the way. After entering what must have been the fifth cabin, he sighed out of frustration.

“Dammit, Noct,” he thought. “Where the hell did you go?”

 

His mind was constantly on Noctis. With each cabin he passed, he was expecting to find that familiar tuft of raven dark hair; to no avail. He was actually starting to panic until he finally reached the last cabin door. He peeked through the tiny window and saw Noctis, slumped against one of the corners.

 

Slowly, Gladio opened the door, half expecting to be screamed at or have something thrown at him. Instead, there was an eerie silence as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it.

 

He stood there, staring at Noctis. The prince didn’t stir. Gladio couldn’t think of what to do or say next. The silence and tension were so heavy, that it made Gladio’s heart beat even faster.

 

Eventually, someone spoke.

 

“Lose something?” Noctis asked, not even bothering to lift his gaze.

 

Gladio almost jumped at the sudden voice, but kept his composure steady. He walked closer to Noctis.

 

“Nah, just wanted to see if you were okay,” Gladio replied, voice as steady as he could manage. “Ignis, uh, told me about the prophecy. Y’know, how it was rewritten?”

 

“Seriously?” The prince’s tone was low and sounded a bit broken. “You came all the way here just for that?”

 

Gladio straightened his posture. “Yeah, I came all the way here for that. I wanted to ask ya something too,” he said, confidently.

 

He knelt down to Noctis’s face. The prince turned his head away from his shield.

 

“I wanna know,” Gladio said, clearing his throat, “if you’ve been thinkin’ about who’s gonna be the one to deliver the goods.”

 

At his ridiculous choice of words, Noctis looked up to meet Gladio’s gaze. He scowled.

 

“What, no apology? You really are thick-headed,” he scoffed.

 

Gladio sighed.

 

Ignoring the prince’s attitude, his rage surfaced again.

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough-” he began, but changed his tone of voice as he remembered the exact words he spat at Noctis earlier.

 

He had hurt him. He hadn’t even considered how Noctis must have felt knowing he, a man, a prince, would have to bear a child. Somehow, someway. Gladio was the one being selfish, not Noctis. It was then that Gladio felt the guilt rush in on him. How would he feel if he was in Noctis’s place?

 

He lowered his head. “No,” he said, “you know what? I’m sorry, Noct. Really and truly, I’m sorry for what I said.”

 

Noctis heard him but still couldn’t believe this man was really apologizing.

 

“You expect me to believe you? Believe you’re actually sorry this time? No, forget it,” Noctis’s voice cracked. “Why the hell do you want to know that anyway? It’s my business who I choose, not yours,” he snapped, referring to the question of who the father would be.

 

Gladio rubbed his face. He was getting tired of this, but he knew that when it came to Noctis and his attitude, he had to keep his patience.

 

“Look, Noct. I just...well, I wanna know ‘cause…”

 

He trailed off, and looked Noctis right in the eye.

 

“Because I wanna know if you’ll let me be the one to do it.”

 

Noctis went wide-eyed. He was shocked.

 

“W-what? You want to...what?!” Noctis gasped as he backed away.

 

Gladio only nodded.

 

“Yeah”, he continued, “I wanna be the one to give you this, uh, gift I guess you could call it”, he said, not even believing himself.

 

Noctis paused and looked Gladio up and down. Just from his posture and tone of voice, Noctis could tell his shield was truly sincere. His eyes started to well up despite the fact that he thought he couldn’t cry anymore. He gazed at Gladio longingly, unaware that the look in his eyes made the other man’s heart ache.

 

Noctis got up and backed against the wall, tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

“Gladio..I don't think...ah dammit..” he struggled for words, trying to steady himself. He quickly tried to wipe his tears away.

 

Gladio watched his every move. He wanted so badly to go and scoop Noctis into his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. Instead, he approached him carefully with his hands up in surrender.

 

“Noct…This won’t change anything between us. Nothing will change, you hear me?” 

 

Beneath the obvious lie to himself, he stood behind his words. He wanted them to be closer than they ever were before, but he also, more than anything, wanted to respect Noctis. If Noctis wasn't ready for this, then Gladio wouldn't force anything on him. Noctis was going to be king. The shield had always respected that about his prince, his longtime friend.

 

Noctis flinched a little as Gladio put his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. He looked into Noctis’s eyes with as much compassion and understanding as he could. He wanted Noctis to feel him. To know just how much Gladio cared for him.

 

Noctis looked up at Gladio with a tear-stained face.

 

“G-Gladio,” the prince stammered. “I don’t know if I can…” He stiffened. Gladio’s hands still on his shoulders, holding him in place. “Can we…?”

 

Gladio smiled at his young prince. He leaned in closer to Noctis’s ear, whispering.

 

“Trust me, huh? Let me make you feel good. Let me make you feel safe.”

 

The larger man hung on the last word. His eyes sincere and kind.

 

Noctis saw this in him and released the tension in his shoulders.

 

“Okay”, Noctis croaked, “okay, I’ll receive your gift, Gladio. Just…”

 

He shuddered.

 

“Go easy, ‘kay?”

 

Gladio pulled him closer. His heart pounding now as their bodies touched.

 

“Promise.”

 

With full assurance from his shield, Noctis went limp and almost fell to the floor sobbing, but Gladio caught him and held him close. He then dared to place a kiss to Noctis’s cheek. Noctis didn’t flinch or back away. He gave into Gladio.

 

The older man smiled warmly.

 

“It’s alright, Noct. I’ve got you”, he whispered softly. “I’ve got you.”

 

Noctis’s sobbing quieted down and he leaned against Gladio’s chest. It was warm and comforting. He looked up at Gladio and spoke. His voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Gladio, kiss me”, he half commanded. “Kiss me, please.”

 

Gladio complied. He held Noctis’s chin and pulled his face closer to his own. His thumb lightly brushed over Noctis’s slightly chapped lips. In a swift but gentle motion, he took Noctis’s lips with his own. Noctis was a bit taken back at first but then felt relaxed as Gladio’s mouth overtook his.

 

The kiss was slow and steady. Gladio was a little overzealous as he slid his tongue over Noctis’s bottom lip. Noctis didn’t fully understand what Gladio was trying to do, so Gladio took the initiative. He moved his large hand over Noctis’s rear and ever so slightly squeezed. Noctis moaned softly as he felt Gladio’s warm but firm touch. Gladio took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Noctis’s mouth.

 

He was met with force however, as Noctis’s tongue pushed back against his. The two fought for dominance, with Gladio eventually claiming the prince’s mouth. Noctis gave into Gladio’s gestures and moaned louder.

 

“Ah...Gladio…”

 

Gladio’s heart soared when he heard Noctis say his name.

 

His hand was still on Noctis’s bottom and he gave it another squeeze, this time a little harder. Noctis tried to hold back his soft moans, but failed as he felt himself being pushed further against the wall of the cabin.

 

Gladio reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and cupped Noctis’s face with both hands. Panting, they both gazed at each other. Deep amber eyes met glossy blue ones and the prince wondered why he had stopped.

 

“Gladio?”

 

Gladio shook his head; his hair already sticking to his neck from sweat.

 

“Noct,” he breathed; his tone deep and low. “I’m gonna lay you down on the floor, alright? If you want me to stop, you gotta say something,” he kissed his cheek. “Alright?”

 

Noctis nodded and said, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine...I think.”

 

“Just wanna make sure,” Gladio chuckled.

 

He picked Noctis up bridal style.

 

“You ready?”, he asked, a big, reassuring smile on his face.

 

Noctis smirked back. “Uh huh. Ready when you are,” he whispered. “Just kiss me again already. Please, Gladio, I need you.” His beautiful, deep blue eyes were begging Gladio’s warm, amber ones. 

The big man smiled heartily. “As you wish, Your Highness.” 

 

Silently, he mentally patted himself on the back for remembering to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate cliffhangers too. But, with every chapter, I keep going back and editting and rewriting. It's a hassle, but I want it to be perfect.
> 
> How do you like the story so far? Let me know. Aren't these two the sweetest ever?
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	4. Conception of the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is: Chapter 4. It's a pretty long one, but I think this is one of the best chapters I've written so far. To me, it's beautiful. I don't know why, but maybe it's because it's Noctis and Gladio:)
> 
> This is where the story starts getting really good. Deep, too. The intimate chapter, I call it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. This is my first time writing, um, y'know, these kinds of scenes, and I tried my best. So, please, let me know how you feel about!)
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy.

Chapter 4

 

Noctis’s eyes never left Gladio’s as he was carried over to the very back of the cabin. Gladio’s heart was beating a mile a minute. His face was hot, and his arms were shaking. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

 

Noctis was smiling. Smiling not so much at the situation, but at Gladio. He had never known this large, intimidating man to be so considerate and compassionate. Especially toward him. The prince was euphoric. But he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, his body reacting to every little touch from ‘Gladio’. The prince tried to brush it off as part of the prophecy, that maybe he was supposed to feel this way. Despite everything he told himself, he couldn't deny that he wanted to feel Gladio. His shield. Protecting him from all the horrors of this world if only for a brief moment in time.

 

Suddenly, Noctis was set down on the floor again. As he felt his feet touch the metal plates, he looked up at Gladio with a confused look on his face.

 

“Gladio, what are you-”

 

Gladio held up his hand. Then he started to shrug off his jacket. He took it and laid it down on the hard floor. He smiled at Noctis.

 

“There,” he said, hands on his hips. “That'll be a little more comfortable for ya, Noct.”

 

Noctis didn't hear him. He was too busy studying Gladio. How Gladio was built so well, he didn't know. All those years training to guard the future king he guessed. But he could see that the older man had been sweating under his jacket, and the sweat had made all of his muscles gleam like a row of diamonds.

 

Noctis felt his face grow warm as he knew that soon, those bulging muscles would be on top of him and touching all of him.

 

Gladio stepped back over to Noctis and picked him back up. He was light as a feather to the stronger man.

 

Noctis squirmed in his hold. “Wait, Gladioooo…”, he whined. “I can get down myself.”

 

Gladio shook his head. “Not gonna happen.”

 

Noctis huffed. “Making the most of this, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Not a second later, Gladio gently laid Noctis down on his jacket. Every movement he made was full of love and care. So careful he was with the prince, that one might have thought he was made of glass.

 

As soon as Noctis was on the floor, he struggled to get his jacket off. Gladio noticed and stopped him.

 

“Let me.”

 

He yanked the jacket off from Noctis in one swift motion.

 

“...thanks..”, Noctis mumbled.

 

Before anything else was said, Gladio’s entire torso was hovering over Noctis. The heat from his 6’6 body radiated through the tiny space between them. Noctis reached up and ran his hand over one of Gladio’s shining, firm pecs.

 

“I wanna ask,” the prince said, taking in every angle of Gladio’s amazing physique, “have you done this kinda thing before?”

 

Gladio laughed. “You'll find out. Don't worry,” he whispered seductively into Noctis’s ear.

 

The feel of Noctis touching him sent Gladio into an internal frenzy.

 

The shield chuckled softly trying to keep his hormones and his reactions under control.

 

“Your little paws…”, he mused, “are adorable.”

 

Noctis frowned up at him. “They're hands. Manly hands, not paws.”

 

“Whatever you say, pussy cat.”

 

Gladio smirked down at the prince then finally moved his hands down to touch Noctis, fully sprawled out underneath him. He moved both of his hot, broad hands up and down Noctis’s sides.

 

“I'm gonna make sure you feel it all, Noct,” he whispered, as he moved closer to the prince.

 

At even such a simple touch, it sent electricity running through Noctis’s core. He lolled his head back as he arched up.

 

“Ah ha….”

 

Gladio was surprised at how Noctis reacted to so small a touch. He continued this motion for a few seconds until on the last time up the prince’s sides, he moved up inside Noctis’s shirt in an effort to take it off.

 

Noctis gasped and grabbed Gladio’s hands to push them away.

 

“No,” he panted, forcefully, “leave it on.”

 

Gladio hummed in understanding. He knew why Noctis wanted to keep it on. He didn't want his scar to be visible on his back. Slowly he removed his hands and cupped Noctis’s face instead. He moved his body even lower over Noctis’s and lifted his head to kiss the prince.

 

Gladio caught Noctis’s lips once more, but in a more primal and needy way than before. Noctis could tell and let Gladio do what he wanted.

 

Gladio soon trailed his kisses down to the nape of Noctis’s neck and around to his throat. Noctis hummed his pleasure against Gladio’s parted lips. The older man started going around his neck again, licking every spot he had kissed. Noctis moaned at every little caress. “You're so….gentle,” he praised his shield. The big man smiled at this.

 

Noctis brought his hands up into Gladio’s brown locks and ran them up and down.

 

“Gladio...Gladio….ah, Gladio...” the prince moaned. He groaned and shifted further under his shield.

 

“Mm-hm..” Gladio grumbled as he placed another kiss to the side of Noctis’s neck.

 

Noctis couldn't lie still. He was squirming under his shield’s tantalizing touch. His breaths were ragged and coming unevenly. The prince released Gladio’s hair and moved his hands down to the zipper on his trousers.

 

Gladio noticed the lack of pulling in his hair and backed away to see that Noctis was fidgeting with his trousers. Gladio smirked.

 

He took Noctis’s hands in his own, gazing at him lovingly.

 

‘Let me do the honors, Noct.”

 

Noctis gulped. “Why?”, he asked lazily.

 

Gladio kissed his hands. “Because it's too much work for you right now.”

 

Noctis just stared at the taller man as he unzipped the prince’s trousers and slid them off. Noctis’s breath hitched as the cool air hit his bare legs. Next, Gladio went to remove Noctis’s briefs. All the prince could do was gaze up at the ceiling. He was embarrassed. Gladio could tell.

 

He kissed Noctis's lips again and licked them. “You don't have to be embarrassed, Noct. Go with the flow, alright? It's okay.”

 

Noctis nodded. “Yeah..” he whispered unintentionally.

 

In a moment, Noctis’s lower half was fully exposed. He didn't want to look down at himself so he kept his gaze on the ceiling.

 

Gladio moved up to kiss the prince's neck once again and whispered, “Noct, look at me. You're beautiful…” He panted between kisses.

 

Noctis reluctantly looked into Gladio’s smiling face, reassurance on all of his features.

 

The prince was a little confused as he motioned towards Gladio’s slacks and boots.

 

“Um...ah...Gladio…” was all he could get out.

 

Gladio smiled warmly and nodded. “Oh right, boots.” In a second, both pairs of boots were placed far from them. “Better? Want some more?”

 

Noctis hummed. “Mm-hm…I want…-ah hah!”

 

Noctis gasped and moaned loudly as Gladio began to stroke him steadily with his broad hands. His breaths sped up and he felt a tightening in his stomach as Gladio continued, even and slow.

 

Noctis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and held on tightly. Each one of his moans louder than the last. Gladio could feel Noctis starting to buck his hips against his waist and it was a little too much for the larger man. Gladio was ready himself.

 

He let go of Noctis and stood up, reaching for his belt buckle and impatiently undoing it. Noctis mewled in disappointment as Gladio released him.

 

Noctis moved to cover his lower half as Gladio’s slacks and briefs both fell to the floor. As quickly as he stood up, he was back hovering over Noctis. Noctis looked like a nervous little pup as Gladio inched his naked body ever closer to his prince. Gladio whispered to him.

 

“Noct, don't cover yourself. Like I said, you're beautiful. If you've got it, flaunt it.” He was right but Noctis still looked unsure. So Gladio moved his hands over Noctis’s and brought them up to kiss them one more time before he grasped the prince’s hips. 

 

That made Noctis squeal. A sound Gladio didn't think could come from his normally quiet and subdued prince. The large man chuckled. He was gaining so much pleasure from hearing all the sounds Noctis was making because of him.

 

“You alright, Noct? Going too fast for you?” He released his grip just a bit on the prince’s hips. Noctis was panting, hard and loud.

 

“Gladio, why did you want to do this?”, he asked breathlessly, as he searched his shield’s warm eyes. He placed his hands over Gladio’s sweaty knuckles. Gladio looked down at their hands and smiled as he closed his eyes.

 

“Because, Noct, I can't let anyone else touch you. I pledged my life to you, and that means I'm responsible for you,” he gripped Noctis’s hips in a comforting and understanding manner and looked up, meeting his beautiful sapphire orbs. “If you want someone else to do it, then too bad. I'll crush their heads before I let them get their damn, sweaty hands on you.”

 

Noctis laughed. He ran his fingers down over both of Gladio’s wet biceps. “Thanks, Gladio.”

 

Gladio had begun peppering Noctis’s entire body with light, sloppy kisses. He was in his element and he soared at the thought of making love to the prince. HIS prince.

 

Eventually, he made his way down to Noctis’s waist and paused as he looked Noctis up and down. Noctis moaned uncontrollably and had thrown his head back. He just gave into Gladio and his safe, warm assuring touches.

 

“Noct,” he said. “Noct, I'm gonna push in now, alright?” He tried to talk over Noctis’s muffled moans of pleasure. But had to try a little louder. It amazed him just how loud Noctis could be during intimacy.

 

“Hey, Noct.” He removed his hands from Noctis so the prince could hear him but continued his barrage of kisses around his neck. “I'm gonna push in now…”, he whispered breathlessly into the prince's ear.

 

Noctis’s heart leapt in his throat. “Will it hurt...Gladio?” He barely made out those words before another moan escaped his lips. He was afraid, but tried not to show it.

 

Gladio pressed a firm kiss to Noctis’s thin waist. “It might. But only for a couple seconds. Trust me, alright, Noct?”

 

Noctis nodded and gave him a half-smile, reassured by Gladio’s steady voice.

 

Gladio began slowly but surely as he spread Noctis’s legs apart and slung them gently over both of his shoulders. He inched closer to Noctis’s chest and placed his lower region over the prince's. Noctis was a bit mortified, but remained still as Gladio expertly worked on keeping his prince calm. The prince’s shield had done this sort of thing before on his various dates with the ladies, so he knew that at least he was doing it right with Noctis. Regardless of how physically different he truly was.

 

Noctis gasped then as he arched up against Gladio’s broad chest. He felt immense pressure and a slight pain under him, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He yelped. Gladio kissed all over Noctis’s face to calm him, whispering to him.

 

“Noct, you have to relax. You have to,” he said as he slid slowly into the prince.

 

Noctis only screamed again. “Gods, Gladio! It hurts! Please, it hurts!” He reached up to the rails on the walls and tried to pull himself away, only to be held in place by Gladio’s strong and gentle hands.

 

Gladio kissed the tears on Noctis’s cheeks as they fell. “I know, Noct, I know. I know it hurts, but you have to let me do it.” He gripped Noctis’s hips a bit harder to keep him still as he continued pushing into him.

 

Noctis was sobbing now, his legs were shaking. “Gladio, ah gods, make it stop!” He reached for Gladio. He was scared and needed to be reassured that he was okay.

 

Gladio kissed at Noctis’s quivering waist again. “Noct, hold onto me, alright? Just hold onto me. It's almost over.” He took one of Noctis’s hands in his own and gave it a tender squeeze.

 

Noctis desperately grasped at Gladio’s shoulders as he continued to cry. His raven hair clung to his brows from his sweat.

 

Gladio shushed him. “Sh sh sh...Noct, it's alright, breathe. Just breathe,” he reassured him through his breathless kisses. “I'm here, it’s alright. You're doing so good for me.” He lingered on Noctis’s tear stained cheeks. “So good, Noct…”

 

After a few more seconds Noctis’s body relaxed as he felt a sudden pop within his bottom. Gladio was deep inside and Noctis’s breathing slowed again as he hiccuped out his last few tears.

 

Gladio wiped his sweat away from his forehead and kissed Noctis on the lips again with more passion than ever.

 

He pulled away from his prince for a moment and searched his face. Noctis’s deep blue eyes were glossy and listless. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep. “Noct? You alright?”

 

Noctis gazed limply into Gladio’s eyes before answering. “Uh huh…” was all he could muster.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes so that Noctis could adjust to Gladio’s girth. He was very big. Then Noctis whispered to him, “Gladio…?” His voice incredibly hoarse from all the screaming. His lower half pulsating as it grew accustomed to Gladio. It felt so good to have Gladio, his shield, inside him and on top of him. Covering him with his warmth.

 

“You okay for me to move?” Gladio asked quietly.

 

Noctis nodded and Gladio began.

 

Steadily, he thrust into the prince as gently as he could. Now, Noctis’s screams were replaced with moans again and mewls that kept Gladio going. He eagerly kissed the prince with each thrust.

 

“Please..Gladio...faster,” Noctis whimpered, breathlessly. “Please...it feels so good...”

 

Gladio smiled into their kisses and did as Noctis wanted.

 

His thrusts picked up in a timely rhythm and he soon had Noctis pulling his smooth brown hair with one hand and his other gripping the railing of the wall for dear life.

 

He hadn't meant to, but Gladio was now placing all of his weight on Noctis. Their body heat mingling as they rocked in a steady rhythm. But neither seemed to notice as Noctis moaned as loud as he could all the while bucking his hips in time with Gladio’s thrusts.

 

Soon, they both were at the edge. Gladio's rhythm couldn't have been more in time with Noctis’s hips. Gladio growled as he came close to his release.

 

Then it was Gladio’s turn to moan as he felt his release inside of Noctis, his seed flooding the prince’s writhing body. Noctis followed closely behind him almost there, but not quite. He wrapped both arms around his shield’s moist neck, breathing heavily as he gave into the loving motions.

 

“Gladio…” Noctis moaned, as he arched up even higher against his shield. “Gladio, Gladio, Gladio, ah, Gladio please! Gladio!!”

 

Gladio smiled as Noctis’s release came with one final thrust and they both lay there breathless in their love-making afterglow.

 

They laid there in silence, their breathing evening out again. Noctis’s arms were limp, still wrapped around Gladio’s neck and his eyes were closed. He sighed in content.

 

Gladio breathed deeply and pulled out as he laid himself down beside Noctis. He scooped the prince up in his arms and rested his chin on the top of his head.

 

“Noct..”, he whispered, “Noct?”

 

No answer. Noctis was already asleep, curled up in Gladio’s warmth. They were both a mess, but none of that mattered. Gladio gently rubbed Noctis’s back up and down and whispered,

 

“Sleep good now, Noct. See you in a few.”

 

He let sleep carry him off a few seconds after his last words. He knew what this meant as soon as his seed filled Noctis. It would mean a child. HIS child. They would face it together; however uncertain it was. But for now, he wanted to sleep. 

 

They were both exhausted and they deserved to have this peace for as long as they could. The new prophecy was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I could picture the whole scene in the back of the train. I can totally see Gladio being really gentle with Noctis in this type of situation. The king and his shield, how beautiful. How about you? 
> 
> And I definitely think Noctis would at least want to leave his shirt on. Kinda cute, don'tcha think?
> 
> They are so lovely. They deserve each other:)
> 
> Thanks for reading;) 
> 
> (By the way, the "little paws" part is a personal addition. I have small hands and my mom comments on how I have cute, little paws. So, I decided to put that in there. Thought it would add a nice touch, since Noctis is pretty much like a cat himself.)


	5. Fears Before Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! The chapters get longer from here on out. I tried to write some chapters specifically focusing on aspects of Noctis and his relationship afterwards with each one of his other friends individually. Just to show how each one is dealing with the new prophecy. :)
> 
> I've written up to Chapter 10, but I think I'm gonna be spacing them further apart in updates so I'm not rushing anything:) Sorry.  
> I'll post everyday till Chapter 8.
> 
> Hope you like!

Chapter 5

 

When Noctis awoke, it was evening outside the train and everything was quiet. It wouldn't be long before they pulled into the station in Cartanica. One of the royal tombs was just waiting for them.

 

The prince yawned and stretched his arms. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Gladio putting his second boot back on. Noctis smiled tiredly at his shield. “Hey,” he mumbled, passionately.

 

Gladio winked back. “You doin’ alright?”

 

The prince yawned again. “Yeah, I'm fine, why?”

 

“How'd ya sleep?” Gladio asked, as he knelt down to Noctis’s level.

 

The tired prince sat up and felt a strange sensation below him. He reached his hand down under his rear. “Agh….gross..”, he groaned as he realized it was his own liquid that had dried onto Gladio’s jacket. “I'm gonna need a really long shower now…”

 

Gladio laughed.

 

“It's not funny,” Noctis scowled, “it's gross, see?” He showed Gladio the jacket. “Now you can't wear it.”

 

Laughter erupted from the larger man again. “Oh, Noct...I don't care. I feel at one with nature without it anyway.” He flexed his upper body, showing off for Noctis.

 

“Huh, and how do you think people will react to the King’s Shield wearing nothing but his eagle tattoo?” Noctis chided.

 

Gladio stepped closer to him and brushed a few damp strands of raven hair out of the prince's face.

 

“When they see how exhausted and satisfied you are,” his voice became low and seductive. He pressed a long, slow kiss under Noctis’s chin. “They'll think I'm pretty damn lucky.”

 

Noctis smirked. “Fair enough..”, he responded, as he got up and walked past Gladio, pushing the larger man away playfully.

 

Noctis grabbed up his trousers and briefs and started pulling them on, when a thought occurred to him.

 

“Gladio?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You think anybody heard me when I, y’know…”

 

Gladio flashed a devilish smirk. “I sure hope so. You sounded amazing.”

 

Noctis’s face grew red out of embarrassment and frustration. 

 

“Quit it,” he mocked, even though he loved the way Gladio praised his love-making sounds. But he would never say so. He glanced over at Gladio again, concerned.

 

“So,” he said, “what happens next?”

 

Gladio thought for a moment. “I dunno. I guess we wait and see what happens,” the big man mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Noctis sure didn't like that answer. “Any idea what's supposed to happen?”, he asked, crossing his arms. “Am I supposed to grow something or is it gonna be a sneak attack…?” He reached over for his shield. “Gladio...tell me,” he begged. He was visibly upset. Afraid.

 

Gladio closed the distance between them as he snaked his arms around the prince’s waist from behind. He pressed a kiss to the top of Noctis’s head.

 

“Noct..I dunno what's supposed to happen. If you really are gonna have a kid, then you'll probably start growing, yeah,” he decided, gently patting Noctis’s middle. “But other than that, I have no clue.”

 

Noctis leaned back against Gladio’s warm chest and closed his eyes. “Real helpful, Gladio,” he responded, placing his hands over Gladio’s arms.

 

Gladio smirked down at him and let go before glancing at the clock on the cabin wall. “Six o’clock...we should get back to Iggy and Prompto before they start worryin’ that maybe we hopped the tracks.”

 

Noctis frowned. “Oh yeah….right...I forgot where we were..”

 

He dreaded having to face his friends after what had transpired. Noctis blamed himself for Ignis’s blindness and couldn't find the right words to say to him. He almost didn't want to go back to their booth. He wanted to run. But he knew he couldn't. Prompto and Ignis needed him just as much as he needed them.

 

After they were both dressed, Gladio wearing his soiled jacket anyways, they walked out the cabin door and made their way back to their booth.

 

As they moved past the throngs of people, Noctis could feel them staring at him. Guilt and embarrassment crowded his mind the whole way back.

 

Gladio glanced down at the prince and noticed his discomfort. He took Noctis’s hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Noctis looked up at his shield and did his best to smile. They held hands the rest of the way.

 

When they had reached their own cabin, Noctis dropped Gladio’s hand as they approached the booth they left behind nine hours ago. Prompto was slouched in the seat going through the pictures on his camera, while Ignis slept across from him. He needed the rest, Noctis thought.

 

“Hey, Prompto.” Gladio said, very casually.

 

The sudden deep voice startled Prompto out of his concentration. He looked over to see Gladio plopping into the seat across from him. The young blonde was silent as he looked back behind him and saw Noctis, standing in the middle of the aisle. Prompto thought he looked awful.

 

Noctis’s jacket was sliding off his left shoulder. His hair was all flat and sticking out in various places, while his ocean blue eyes seemed to have a certain sickly gloss in them. Overall, he looked like he hadn't slept well in weeks, but on the inside, he felt safe. Comforted.

 

The prince gave his best attempt of a smile as Prompto's eyes met his. Prompto slowly stood up. “Noct? You, um, you okay?”, he asked, worry clearly present in his voice.

 

Noctis hesitated before answering. “Uh, yeah. I'm okay. How come?”

 

“Well, um, I just thought...uh..,” he struggled to find words as he shifted his feet and swayed back and forth. His eyes were on the floor. 

 

“Um...Noct? I just, I don't know..I-” Before he finished, he was clinging desperately to Noctis and wrapping him in a tight hug. Tears were already streaming down his face as he held his best friend even tighter.

 

Noctis stumbled backwards a little as his friend crumpled into him. Prompto was sobbing on Noctis’s shirt, soaking it with his tears.

 

“Oh, Noct…”, he whimpered, “I just, I wanna know i-if you're okay…I was s-so worried about you...”

 

Noctis returned Prompto's hug. “Prompto…”

 

Hearing the prince's voice only made Prompto hold him closer. His eyes were closed as he shook in Noctis’s arms. “Please..tell me you're okay..”

 

“Prompto, I'm fine. Really. I'm okay,” Noctis told him. Prompto looked up at the prince.

 

“You sure? I mean, after y-you a-and G-Gladio…..”, he sobbed, as he slowly released Noctis.

 

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. I'm..fine. Seriously.”

 

Prompto wiped his eyes and softly smiled at the prince. “Okay. I'm, uh, I’m glad to hear that, buddy,” he sniffled, continuing to rub his tears away. Noctis gently patted his friend's shoulder. 

“Are YOU okay, Prompto?”, he asked, hand still on Prompto’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah. I'm good now. But uh…”

 

“But what?” Noctis cocked his head to the side.

 

Prompto rubbed his arm in hesitation. “Did...did he hurt you?” He whispered in the prince's ear so Gladio couldn't hear.

 

Noctis chuckled softly. “Maybe just a little..”

 

Prompto’s eyes went wide. He looked behind at Gladio and scowled. Noctis playfully bumped his friend’s arm. “I'm kidding, Prompto. Really, I'm fine. C’mon, I wanna sit.”

 

Prompto nodded and laughed a bit. Then he took Noctis’s arm and brought him over to where Ignis was sitting.

 

“Sit with Iggy, Noct,” the young boy said, leading Noctis over to his advisor. “He's been really worried about you and Gladio for the past, what, twelve hours you've been gone? Yeah- he wouldn't stop talking about you.”

 

Noctis glanced down at Ignis, who was sleeping so peacefully. He stepped back.

 

“No, I don't wanna wake him up,” he said quietly. Instead, he moved to sit down next to Gladio, but Prompto held on tight to his arm.

 

“Please, Noct?”, he pleaded, with that whiny tone of his. “Besides, I think Gladio’s had you long enough anyway.” He nudged the prince, with a big smirk on his face.

 

Noctis blushed. “Prompto!”

 

“Well, it's true!”

 

The taller man turned in his seat. “You got a problem with that, Prompto?”, Gladio growled.

 

Prompto ignored him and gestured Noctis over to the seat beside Ignis.

 

“It'll make him happy, Noct.”

 

Noctis knew Prompto was right, but he still didn't have the heart to face him. He barely said one word to his advisor since Altissia, and then all this combined with it? He felt it was too much for them both right now. Ignis knew all about the new prophecy and indeed was concerned for his young prince, but Noctis was too deep in his own self loathing to share his feelings.

 

Nevertheless, Noctis quietly hissed as he set himself down on the booth next to Ignis; his bottom still a little sore from his new experience. He watched him carefully. He noted the way his advisor’s shoulders were lazily slumped forward as his chest heaved up and down in a smooth manner. He was snoring ever so softly as his head rested against the back of the booth, his hands laying on his thighs, palms down. Ignis was in a very deep sleep. Noctis had never in his life seen Ignis sleep so soundly before.

 

Prompto was seated with Gladio and was making light conversation about the trip so far as if nothing had happened since they boarded the train. The blonde boy occasionally snuck glances at Noctis and Ignis and smiled at them.

 

About twenty minutes had passed and Gladio was busy reading a book, with Prompto slumbering over the shield’s left arm. Somewhere in there, both had apologized and made up. Noctis could've sworn he heard an “I'm sorry for calling you a jerk” from his young friend, and a “better not do it again” from the bigger man. Peace settled within the cabin again.

 

Noctis, however, didn't feel as comfortable as the other two. He was leaning slightly against Ignis’s side as he blankly stared out into the dusty twilight evening. His thoughts were blank. Gazing out into the growing night, the prince slowly brought both hands over his middle. “Is it really possible?”, he thought, as he gently rubbed his lower abdomen where Gladio had left multiple kisses. “Can there really be something there…?”

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sudden jolt beside him. He turned and noticed that Ignis had stirred just a little in his sleep.

 

“Must be dreaming,” Noctis thought.

 

Gently, the prince placed his hand over Ignis’s and lightly squeezed it. Ignis unconsciously responded with a heavy sigh as he settled back into deep slumber.

 

Noctis was heartbroken. He was still hoping with all his heart that Ignis would get his vision back. Right now, it was the only thing he wanted in the world more than anything. He wouldn't ever tell anyone, but he was frightened of the prospect of carrying a child himself. A baby, a living thing! How could he possibly be joyful about this? After everything that happened and had gone wrong, this situation was forced upon him. A man carrying a baby was unthinkable. “Impossible..”, Noctis had thought.

 

Ignis was the only person he felt like he could confide in about this sort of thing. He couldn't very well talk to Prompto or Gladio, he was too embarrassed. Despite what he and Gladio had just done.

 

Suddenly, another warm, cautious hand was grazing Noctis’s. Noctis slightly jumped at the contact and looked down at the three hands piled on each other. It was Ignis’s on top of his. The prince slowly turned toward the owner of the hand. His advisor was smiling warmly.

 

“Noct,” Ignis mumbled. He squeezed Noctis’s smaller hand. “When did you come back?”

 

Noctis studied the other man’s face. Ignis’s eyes were shut and locked by a jagged pink scar that covered both sides. The man’s face mostly hidden behind the black protective lenses over his glasses. Noctis could tell he had been drooling because of the dry spittle on the corner of his mouth. His advisor looked like he had been through hell, and this train ride was just a brief respite from the unknown forces that had attacked his friend and mentor. The same forces that had taken his sight.

 

Blue eyes welled up, threatening to fall, but Noctis held them back as best he could before responding. They would be his first words to Ignis since Altissia.

 

“Just got back, actually,” he lied. He pulled his hand away from Ignis’s gentle grip as the older man turned toward him.

 

Ignis nodded, the smile still on his face. “I see…”, was all he said.

 

The train’s brakes screeched to a halt as they arrived in Cartanica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Leave a comment:)
> 
> Just for fun, which one of the three of them do you think is gonna have the hardest time adjusting to Noctis's situation? Ignis? Prompto? Or Gladio?
> 
> Thanks for reading, like always:)


	6. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! No more train! Haha! This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it's because it's a kind of "moving along" chapter.
> 
> The next one is longer. I promise:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

 

“They call THIS food? It tastes like someone drove over it, spit on it and stuck it on a plate!”

 

Prompto whined out loud. The four comrades were sitting in the dining car having dinner. It was late in the night, about eleven o’clock when they had gathered up their luggage and the Regalia and stepped off the train. Ignis was having a little trouble moving about, so Prompto had kindly taken to guiding him by the arm everywhere they went. 

 

The dining car was quiet and they were the only ones there. Gladio had finished his plate a while ago, while Ignis had barely eaten half. Prompto was still picking around his food, trying to find something appetizing even if it was just a crumb.

 

Gladio hadn't taken his eyes off of Noctis since they left the train. He wondered how Noctis was feeling, what he was thinking about. If he was at all thinking about Gladio and their time together. The shield silently hoped so. He glanced down at the prince's plate still full of food. He frowned. 

 

“Noct, you've barely eaten anything,” he said, concern rising in his voice. Noctis shrugged.

 

“Just not hungry.”

 

Ignis perked up at the fact that the prince was not eating. “Noct, you need to eat. Are you feeling alright?” the advisor asked, unable to stay quiet.

 

“I don't blame him,” Prompto interrupted, dropping his plastic fork. “This stuff is nasty.” Noctis looked over at his blonde friend then dropped his head onto his arms. “Noct?! You okay, buddy?” Prompto asked, frantically as he shook Noctis’s shoulder. The prince brushed his hand away.

 

“Ugh, I'm just tired!” he snapped. “I'm gonna go to bed…” He got up from the booth and started walking down the aisle to the sleeping berths when Gladio grasped his arm. “Lemme go, Gladio..”, he groaned.

 

Gladio held his arm firmly. “You sure you're feeling okay?”

 

The sleepy prince let out an annoyed sigh and nodded. “I wanna sleep.”

 

Ignis tapped Gladio in an effort to let Noctis leave. The advisor turned toward the prince, smiled and said, “Very well, Noct. Have a good rest.” Gladio sighed and reluctantly released Noctis’s arm.

 

Noctis threw back a wave. “Thanks. Night.” He was already halfway to the berths.

 

“Goodnight, Noct!” Prompto waved back. “Hmm,” he yawned as he stood up and stretched his back, “think I'm gonna go too.” He shuffled after Noctis. “Goodnight, Iggy. You too, Big Guy.”

 

“Yeah..”, Gladio responded.

 

“Sleep well, Prompto,” Ignis replied, waving.

 

An hour had passed since the two youngest friends left for bed. Both Gladio and Ignis hadn't said a word to each other. The night dragged on until the silence was broken by Ignis’s frail voice.

 

“Gladio, would it be too much to ask you to tell me about Noctis?”, he inquired, tilting his head. He had been so worried ever since the two men left them earlier that day, and his worrying hadn't ceased. His concern was worsening as he folded and refolded his hands on his lap.

 

Gladio glanced at Ignis sitting beside him, but he kept his head down. “Uh, what do you wanna know about him, Iggy?”

 

Ignis put his hand on Gladio’s shoulder and lightly squeezed. “I would like to know how he was. How he has been since you two came back. I can't shake this worry until you tell me, Gladio,” he said. His voice was hoarse and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “He’s not in any pain, is he?”

 

Gladio backed away a little. “Iggy, all I can say is that I'm in the same boat as you. I don't notice anything different. It's probably gonna be a waiting game, right?”, he replied, confidently. But inside, he was a complete mess of worries himself. Clearing his throat, he continued. “I don’t know, Iggy. He doesn't act like he's in pain. Everything was good.”

 

“Then he gave himself to you? Was he alright?”

 

“Yeah, he let me lead him through the whole thing. He did great.” Gladio boasted proudly. He rested his arm over the back of the booth.

 

Ignis hummed. “You were gentle with him, Gladio?”

 

Gladio softly patted Ignis’s back, reassuring him. “‘Course, Iggy. I wouldn't have been any other way with him. He deserves the best.” 

 

Ignis smiled. “I'm glad. It's good to hear that, Gladio. Thank you for setting my heart at ease.”

 

Gladio smiled back, even though Ignis couldn't see it.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Gladio slid out of the booth and slowly helped the advisor feel his way out. The burly man yawned loudly and Ignis followed suit. “Well,” Ignis said, tapping his cane on the grimy floor. “I think it's time we had our rest too.”

 

“I'll second that,” Gladio yawned again. The two of them made their way down to the berths when Ignis stopped just before the door. Gladio shot him a confused look. “Iggy?”

 

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and flinched at the touch. “It's good, Gladio, that Noctis is tired and wants to sleep. It means he’s sleepy for a reason. A reason that has yet to show up. And it's also good,” he paused to smile at the prince's shield. “That you two have done this thing. I think Noct will soon be showing signs of life growing inside of him.” He nodded. “Thank you, Gladio. For being there for him.”

 

Gladio patted the advisor’s arm as he led him inside. “You’re welcome, Iggy,” he whispered, as they entered the berths.

 

It was going to be a peaceful night as the rest of the royal retinue fell into restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of them, Ignis is the hardest to write. Poor Iggy...his sight is gone. That's why I usually have to write and rewrite over and over for him: because I forget he can't "see" things.
> 
> I also tried to bring some more of Prompto's humor into this one, like in the first lines. I think all of them could use some right now, what do you think?
> 
> Hope you like it so far!


	7. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm going a little fast, but I wanted to put up the next chapter just to keep it rolling. I feel like the last one was too short. This one...I feel so bad for Noctis.
> 
> Also, after chapter 8, I'll space out the updates some more, like I said I would. Just giving myself some extra time. I think I've got writers' block...
> 
> So, here you go! Enjoy

Chapter 7

 

Morning came a little late the next day what with the days becoming darker earlier. Prompto glanced at the station clock: 9 a.m. Sitting on one of the passenger benches in the blazing heat of the sun, he dropped his chin into his hands as he waited for Gladio. The prince's shield had gone to get directions from a local about the town in Cartanica. Ignis had talked it over with him and they both decided it would be best to wait on continuing to Niflheim for a while. For Noctis’s sake.

 

Prompto watched the two men as they conversed. He sighed loudly.

 

“And just across the street from there you'll find the motel. It's a bit on the expensive side, what with all those refugees from Tenebrae stayin’ there.” The man was almost Gladio’s height and talked in a gruff tone. His moustache made him seem rougher, like a thug, Prompto thought. The man had dark hair, swept to the side and up his head. His clothes looked like they belonged in the Crown City: all black and drab; his brown, knee-high boots had spurs on them. Whoever he was, he was one strange-looking local. Prompto snickered under his breath at how ridiculous he looked.

 

The boy watched the peculiar man with much disdain as he explained the area to Gladio. For some reason, in the middle of their talking, he kept glancing over at Prompto. The young blonde wondered why, but brushed it off as Gladio said goodbye and the man walked off.

 

“So?” Prompto started, fanning his face as Gladio approached him. “What's down there? Any good places to eat?” His stomach hurt from barely eating any of that cafeteria food last night. Actually, when he thought hard, maybe it was the food that made his stomach upset.

 

Gladio looked around. “Yeah, lotsa good places. Motel’s down there too. It sounds like a better place than this. Let's go tell Iggy.” He abruptly began walking quite briskly toward the old train car. Not so much to tell Ignis the good news, but in the hope that Noctis was awake. He smiled.

 

Last night, Gladio had so badly wanted to go snuggle with Noctis, but the top bunk would not have held him. He laughed at that thought. The way the prince was sleeping, making soft sweet sounds, it was enough to make Gladio weak at the knees. But he stopped himself knowing Noctis needed his rest and shouldn't be disturbed. He also remembered that this was a one-sided love right now. Would Noctis really want to be with him after this? He didn't know. So, for now he would act like there was nothing between them. Like he promised him.

 

Inside the train car, Ignis was sitting on his bottom bunk, trying to rub a numbing solution onto his itching eyelids. They were bothering him this morning, even after all those weeks away from Altissia. “Ow,” Ignis flinched when he touched his left eye, which was a little more sensitive. “Damn..”, he cursed quietly.

 

Suddenly, he heard his name being screamed. “Ignis!!” He knew that voice. He tried to feel around as fast as he could so he could get to his feet and find where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't find his cane.

 

“IGNIS!! Please!” Ignis struggled as he felt around for his cane. “Ah-!”, he exclaimed, as he tripped over the very thing he was feeling around for. He fell forward and hit his head on the adjacent bunk. Groaning, he clamored to regain his footing, clutching for his cane as the voice yelled for him yet again.

 

“Please, Ignis! I need your help, please!!”

 

Ignis felt out of breath. His head throbbed with sharp pain as he stumbled over toward the direction of the voice. “Noct?!”, he shouted, his breaths ragged. “Where are you?”

 

The prince desperately yelled again. “The bathroom, Iggy! Please! I don't know what to do!” Ignis gathered his wits about him and pushed through his pain to get to his prince.

 

“I'm coming, Noct. I'm coming!” Feeling his way with his hand and cane together, he finally made it to the restroom doors, his head still throbbing. He rapped on the door. “Noct? You have to unlock the door,” he instructed, as he continued to knock. The door clicked and he pushed it open.

 

Noctis stood in the middle of the small room holding his middle with both arms. Blood lay in tiny puddles around him and soaked through his pajama bottoms. He was terrified. “Ignis?! W-what's happening?! What's wrong with me?!”

 

Ignis felt his way over to Noctis and heard what sounded like he stepped into a puddle. Ignis was extremely concerned but kept his emotions under control. “Noct, what's wrong? Please, tell me,” he said, wishing he could see again so he could understand what was happening. He felt useless. Mentally, he cursed his blindness. “Noct?”

 

Noctis just stared at his advisor. “Ignis….I’m bleeding. I'm bleeding and it hurts! Please, do something!” Ignis shuffled over toward his prince and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Noct, you're bleeding?”

 

Noctis’s eyes went wide with fear, groaning in pain as he looked up at Ignis. “I already told you that! Tell me what's going on.”

 

Ignis sighed, keeping his feelings in check. “I know, Noct. But where are you bleeding from? Can you tell me that? Where does it hurt?”

 

Noctis pointed down toward his lower region. Down...below, y’know, down at my...stuff..”

 

Ignis laughed softly. “Oh, Noct...do you know what this means?”

 

Noctis was dumbfounded. “W-what? What does it mean, Ignis? Please?! Tell me?!”

 

Ignis then pulled Noctis into a loving embrace. “Noct, the blood is a good sign. It means your body is preparing itself for a baby…”, Ignis answered, whispering through a choked back sob. “You are expecting. It's happening, Noct.” His voice both joyful and hopeful.

 

The whole world stopped. Noctis couldn't believe his ears. It didn't register quite yet as Ignis held him tight. His mind went blank and he had gone limp in Ignis’s arms. “Noct?” Ignis whispered. “Noct, did you hear me?”

 

Noctis’s eyes filled with tears as he came back to reality. He held on to his advisor with the rest of his strength he had left. “Iggy?.....Iggy….I’m gonna….no, not…..oh gods, Ignis…” He was sobbing uncontrollably. Ignis held him close and hummed a tune as he tried to calm the prince.

 

“Sh sh, Noct...you’re alright. You're going to be fine. I'm here to take care of you. You don't have to worry,” he consoled, trying to comfort the prince in every way he thought of. Eventually, Noctis’s sobbing slowed and he came back to his senses. He slowly pulled away from Ignis.

 

He rubbed his eyes. “I-Ignis, I…” he sniffed. His sorrowful blue orbs looked up at Ignis. “I'm p-pregnant, aren't I? My body is preparing f-for it and that's why I'm bleeding down here?”

 

Ignis nodded.

 

The prince glanced down at himself and awkwardly laughed. “I'm a mess, Iggy,” he said suddenly, looking around at all the blood on the floor. Then he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “I'm a mess, Iggy…!”, he sobbed loudly, out of frustration and fear.

 

Ignis shook his head and smiled. “No, Noct. You are beautiful.” He pulled Noctis into another embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of the prince’s head. “You are both beautiful.” Noctis knew he was talking about the little life starting to form inside of him.

 

“Oh, Ignis…I'm so sorry,” he cried. “It’s too much…I can't…” He broke down.

 

Ignis held him tighter. “Noct. It's alright. Everything is alright now.”

 

They stood and held each other for what felt like a lifetime.

 

After Ignis helped Noctis clean up all the blood and change into clean clothes, the prince helped his friend walk back into the bunkroom. Noctis climbed sleepily into Ignis’s bottom bunk and snuggled under the still warm covers. Ignis took a seat beside him and gently ran his fingers through Noctis's soft, dark locks. “Are you still in pain?”, he asked. Noctis hummed under Ignis’s smooth gestures.

 

“Nuh-uh..”, he yawned. Sleep tugged at him.

 

“Good. What about the bleeding? Has it subsided?”

 

Noctis felt down below himself. It was dry and clean. “No more blood, Ignis.”

 

Ignis patted the prince’s leg in response. “I'm relieved you're feeling better.” He moved his hand from Noctis’s hair and lightly stroked down his back. Noctis groaned in pleasure.

 

“Mm...Ignis..that feels so good. Do it some more?” He reached back to touch Ignis’s hand. Ignis smiled and continued the motion up and down Noctis’s back. The prince started nibbling on his fingers nervously as he thought about his situation. He needed to hear Ignis’s voice. “Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“It’s all moving too fast,” he said bitterly, as he shifted under the covers.

Ignis nodded solemnly. “Yes, it certainly is. I hope not too fast for you.” He ghosted his fingers over Noctis’s pale cheek. He didn't want Noctis to feel overwhelmed. Every day, he wished he could take the burdens off of his prince and carry them himself, but it was no use wishing, Ignis often told himself. As the heir to the throne, Noctis was born with those burdens and he would carry them for the rest of his life.

Noctis reached up and took hold of Ignis’s hand. “It’s just….Iggy?...Gladio and I...did this and….and you needed more than….oh, Ignis….what have I done to you..”, tears were already streaming down his cheeks and soaking into his pillow. “I'm so sorry, Iggy...I’m so, so sorry…”, he cried, burying his face in his pillow. He squeezed Ignis’s hand so hard that the older man flinched. He tenderly rubbed Noctis’s back as the prince sobbed weakly.

“Noctis, I know you're blaming yourself for what happened to me. That's what this is about, isn't it?”

Noctis nodded yes.

“Even after I told you that it was a small price to pay for the greater good?” Ignis sighed. Noctis continued to cry softly, despite the advisor’s reassuring words. Ignis frowned sadly. “Noct…”

The advisor turned toward the door as he heard someone enter. From the heavy footsteps, Ignis knew it was Gladio. “Iggy? You in here?” His deep voice was loud and disturbing. Prompto followed close behind the shield.

“Hey, Iggy! Is Noct up yet?” the blonde practically shouted.

Ignis groaned and shushed them both. “Gladio, Prompto! Please! Keep quiet.” He motioned at Noctis. “Gladio, come over, please.”

Gladio was about to protest when he noticed Noctis crying weakly on Ignis’s bunk. Without another word, he was at Noctis’s side. Cupping Noctis’s tear-streaked face, he spoke softly to the prince. “Noct? Noct, look at me. Hey, what's the matter?” he turned Noctis’s face to make him look at him. “Noct. Look at me, huh?” He was kinda begging now. “C’mon..”

Noctis opened his sore, red-rimmed sapphire eyes. He stared into Gladio’s warm amber ones. “G-Gladio, I,” he choked out. “I'm gonna have a baby. R-really, I am…” He reached out for Gladio’s arms. “Oh gods, Gladio. Dammit, I'm gonna be..”, his voice whispering now. “Help me through this, Gladio, please…”

Prompto was drowning in his own tears as he knelt beside Gladio, reaching his hand into Noctis’s hair. He stroked his head soothingly. “We're all g-gonna help you, Noct. I promise. W-we will.” He tried his best to smile.

Ignis nodded and smiled warmly. “Yes, we're here for you, Noct. Always.” He gave the prince a soft, reassuring rub down his back and then up again.

Gladio was silent as he held tight to Noctis while the tears fell down his firm muscles. Noctis snuggled closer to Gladio’s warm embrace, Prompto’s soft caresses and Ignis’s gentle strokes. He cried his last tears and finally drifted off to sleep, surrounded by his dearest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our prince sure does have a lot on his plate, doesn't he? Poor Noct...but that's what his friends are there for!
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> P.S. I'm not really sure how many chapters this is gonna have, but I am putting my whole heart into this story, and devoting a LOT of my time to it. I really hope you're enjoying it. Feedback is appreciated and loved. Thanks so much!


	8. Wounds From A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tumultuous Chapter 8. It's a little longer than the last ones. This is also where my timeskip symbol comes in. It looks like this: 4611324************
> 
> The numbers stand for: 4 for Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto, 6 for the Astrals, 113 for the Lucian Kings, and 24 for the number of messengers for the gods.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Chapter 8

 

Two weeks had passed and the four friends were all settled into the motel in town in Cartanica. The price for a room was quite steep, but the prince’s three companions agreed nothing was too much for Noctis. Especially since the expectant prince started a few bouts of morning sickness. Noctis was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, his arms wrapped tightly around a bucket. Ignis sat beside him holding him steady, rubbing Noctis’s shoulders tenderly. Prompto was half playing King’s Knight and half worrying about Noctis from the other bed.

“Iggy,” Gladio called from the small kitchenette, “am I in charge of eats tonight?”

“No!” Noctis shouted. “I can't take any more Cup Noodles...ugh..” He heaved dryly.

“Noct, hold the bucket close,” Ignis told him, patting his arms tenderly. “Yes, Gladio, but please use discretion. Something easy on the stomach.”

“No problem, Igs,” the burly man waved back.

Prompto put his phone aside and watched his best friend with a saddened frown. He hated seeing Noctis like this. He couldn't stand the thought that there was nothing he could do for him. Ignis assured him that it was all normal for these unpleasant things to happen, but the young blonde was adamant. Secretly, he never wanted this to be Noctis’s fate. He was sort of angry.

He sighed out loud. “Hey, Iggy?”

 

“Yes, Prompto?”, he answered, pulling the bucket up closer to the prince.

“What exactly is going to happen to Noct? Like, will he look like he's gonna have a baby? I mean, how will he, y’know, HAVE the baby?” Noctis looked up at him, then turned to Ignis. The blind man chuckled.

He lifted his head. “Well, from what I understand, Noctis’s body will undergo a transformation of sorts.”

“A ‘transformation’?” The young blonde started rocking back and forth as he listened attentively. “Um..where?”

“Down in his lower area,” Ignis continued. “His body should allow for an opening to appear. An opening for the baby to come through. Similar to a woman’s womb.” Noctis coughed and almost dropped his bucket after hearing Ignis explain his predicament.

“What?!” His eyes went wide as he stared at his advisor, shock all over his face.

Ignis nodded and held up Noctis's bucket. “Noct, hold it tight now,” he reiterated. Again, Noctis couldn't believe this was happening to him. He groaned as his stomach made awful gurgling noises.

“Oooohhhh, dammit…..” He shot up from his seat, dropped the bucket and ran for the bathroom.

“Noct!” Prompto, calling after him as he got up and followed his friend, leaned against the bathroom door. “Noct? You okay, buddy?”

Noctis was definitely not okay. He leaned weakly over the toilet bowl as he heaved up only spit. The only thing he had eaten was a cracker and he could barely keep that down. He was exhausted and felt awful. Not to mention that all the smells in the motel were making his stomach churn. Eventually the wretched heaving stopped and he paused to catch his breath. “Gods, I hate this,” he mumbled to himself.

Gladio heard the commotion and peeked his head around into the bedroom. “Is Noct alright?”, he asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

“No thanks to you,” Prompto said, hotly. He crossed his arms and glowered over at Gladio.

The prince’s shield quirked a brow at him.

“You know what I mean, big guy,” the blonde boy chided. “It’s your fault this is happening to Noct. He doesn't deserve this.” His tone rose in frustration. “You just don't get it, do you? You yelled at him. YELLED at him! Called him names! Blamed HIM for what happened in Altissia! And here you are, acting all proud of what you did!”

Ignis kept his head down and sighed as he crossed his legs; he didn't want to get involved. Gladio stood in the doorway of the kitchenette, staring in bewilderment at Prompto. The boy was clearly upset, but the shield didn't understand why. Why was he angry with Gladio? The elder man stepped into the room. “Uh, Prompto, the hell you talking about? He let me do it, he had to. It’s in the prophecy, remember?” He pointed at the bathroom. “I didn't take advantage of him, y’know, if that’s what you're thinking.” His voice was calm.

“It doesn't matter anyways. Just…” Prompto turned his back toward him and waved him off, “stay away from him, alright?”

4611324**************

That night, as the four men were preparing for bed, Prompto spoke up and suggested changing their sleeping arrangements. Usually he could care less about who he shared a bed with, but not this time. Tonight, he wanted to share with Noctis. The three others thought it a bit strange, but no one said anything. Not even Gladio, as he was still keeping true to his promise and also a little infuriated with the young blonde. So, Prompto got what he wanted and crawled into the bed with the prince. Gladio and Ignis slept in the other, despite how little room they had. 

The two older men fell soundly asleep. Gladio was making loud grunting noises as he slept, but it didn't bother the advisor one bit as he dozed without a sound. The night wore on peacefully as his comrades slept, but Prompto was still awake. He propped his head up on his hand as he watched the rise and fall of Noctis’s slumbering form facing away from him. He wondered what it was like inside Noctis’s body right now. It kinda grossed him out to think about it, but he was curious. He wondered if maybe there really was a baby inside the prince. There must be, if Ignis had said so. But, he was Prompto. Why wouldn’t he be curious?

He slowly reached his hand over to touch Noctis’s side. “Noct,” he whispered, pretending Noctis could hear him. “I hope you’re okay.”

The prince stirred softly at Prompto’s touch, and the boy immediately jerked his hand away. He didn't want to wake him up. After such a horrible time Noctis had had with the morning sickness basically all day, he needed a lot of rest.

Prompto sighed and moved out from under the covers. He quietly padded over to the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the veranda of their room. The crescent moon was still illuminating the night sky as the young boy began to shiver from the chill, late-night breeze. He needed to clear his head. He stood there in his matching chocobo patterned pajamas, freezing to death as he pondered everything up till now.

Suddenly, it was cold. Noctis noticed as he pulled all the covers over himself, forgetting he was sharing a bed with Prompto, who provided ample warmth. He sleepily opened his eyes and turned on his side, only to find his friend wasn't there. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Prompto?” he whispered into the dark room. No response. Maybe he went to the bathroom, he thought. But he looked over and the bathroom was empty. Yawning, he reluctantly climbed out of the warm bed. He looked about the room, searching for any sign of the young blonde when he caught sight of someone standing outside. Those chocobo pajamas...could only belong to Prompto.

Prompto was literally now thinking about nothing as he gazed out into the brilliant starlit sky. It was pretty quiet out, save for the occasional car driving by. But it was nice. The young blonde thoroughly enjoying the silence as he let the chilled breeze sweep through his hair.

“Hey.”

He jumped at the break in the quietness. That sleepy, mumbly tone that only belonged to the Prince of Lucis. “Whatchadoin?” His words were jumbled together and sounded like he was still half asleep.

Prompto turned around and smiled wide at Noctis, who was rubbing his bleary, sapphire eyes. “Noct! Uh, I’m just enjoying this beautiful night air! Yeah, it’s nice out here, isn't it? REAL nice!” Immediately, his tone gave him away. But it went unnoticed.

“You kidding? It’s freezing,” Noctis replied, arms wrapped around his body to hold in what warmth he had left. “So, how come you yelled at Gladio today? You guys fight or something?”

Prompto stiffened, starting to twiddle his thumbs. “Uh, well, I, um...he was there and...and I just wanted him to know what I thought of him,” his voice cracked with almost every word. “I...didn't think you heard all that.”

Noctis huffed a laugh. “Really, Prompto? Everybody in this whole place probably heard you shouting. You’re pretty loud when you wanna be.”

“Then, you heard everything I said? Ah, crap,” Prompto said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Prompto,” the prince walked up to his friend and put his arm around his shoulders, “I want you to know something. Gladio is not the bad guy here, ‘kay? I told you already, I’m fine. I let him do what he did,” Noctis sighed before continuing. “He promised me nothing would change and it hasn't, so stop worrying, alright?”

Prompto looked into Noctis’s eyes. “Nothing has changed? But what about you? I mean, he had you. Gods, Noct, he took you!” He reached up to hold his friend’s hand over his shoulders. “You’re pregnant, Noct. You’re gonna have a baby, and it's all his fault!”

Noctis shook his head and laughed. “Geez, give me some credit. I was there. I know what happened to me.”

“Then why are you acting so casual about this?! You don’t think Gladio looks at you in that certain way now?”

Noctis frowned and backed away from Prompto, keeping eye contact. “No, I don't. He’s the same as always. He promised, Prompto.” He didn't break his gaze for a second.

“Well, I don't believe it. And I think you’re too naive to really see what’s going on! I can see it! I see the way he looks at you, Noct,” the younger boy squinted his eyes and leaned forward to bore his glare into Noctis’s face, “like you're some kind of prize, and not the prince. The prince he’s supposed to be protecting!” He was fuming. He had never been this angry about anything in his life. But when it came to his best friend in the whole world, he wouldn't let up. “The King’s Shield..yeah, I can believe that, sure. Maybe when he doesn’t have you struggling under him, sweating, screaming and being violated, he can be your shield.”

Noctis gave it right back to him. “Naive, huh? Well, maybe I’m too stupid to know what I’m doing with myself. Maybe I was too weak to save Luna. Maybe I was too much of a spoiled prince to stop the attack on the Citadel, or when my dad died trying to protect me,” he viciously spat out, clenching his cold fists. “You have no clue, do you, Prompto? Gladio isn’t anything like you think he is. He’s my friend and my shield. He would never do anything to hurt me. And if you think that about him, then I’ve got nothing else to say to you.”

Prompto turned his back toward the prince and crossing his arms, sniffed against the growing sobs at the back of his throat. “Did you want it?”

“Want what?”

“What you and that jerk did? The sex thing. Did you want it?”

Noctis stood there, hands on his hips. “Y’know, Prompto, I’ve had a lot thrown at me that I didn't want. Maybe I wanted it, maybe I didn't, it doesn't make any damn difference,” he said coldly. “I’m done with this. Piss off, Prompto.” He silently walked back inside and left Prompto to himself.

Prompto’s eyes were spilling over with tears. He had just insulted, attacked and called his best friend naive. Noctis. He had hurt Noctis. He fell to his knees and hugged himself as the tears flowed faster. “What have I done to him…”, he sniffed, “I'm the stupid one!” His heart hurt as he shook and shivered alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger. Prompto isn't taking this very well, is he?
> 
> Comments are always lovely, like you, my wonderful readers;)
> 
> Thanks much for reading and encouraging me to keep going!


	9. Chocobros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know I said I'd spacing them out, but updates are just too precious to pass up! So here is Chapter 9.
> 
> I'll try to continue to update daily.
> 
> Let's see what happens next...:)

Chapter 9

Noctis awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of fresh Ebony coffee. He was alone in the bed, all the covers gathered up around his chest. The older boys’ bed was half made on one side, perhaps because Ignis still wasn't fully aware of his surroundings or what he did exactly. A head popped in from the kitchenette. “Alright guys, it's ready! Come and get it!” Gladio’s booming voice echoed through the thin walls of the room. Ignis shushed the loud man.

“Gladio, hush! Noct is still asleep.”

“No, I'm awake. Thanks to the awesome smell of that bacon,” the prince said with a smile, yawning loudly.

Ignis turned toward Noctis from his spot in the lounge chair, smiling in relief. “Feeling better then?”

Noctis’s stomach growled and he groaned as he threw the covers off. “Yeah, I could eat an Arba.” He took a deep breath, allowing the pleasant, smoky aroma of crispy bacon fill his senses. “Gladio,” he called, “a whole plate for me. I wanna eat everything we’ve got.”

Gladio stuck his head out again and winked at the prince. “Sure thing, Noct. One egg or two?”

“Uh, two.”

Ignis raised his head in Noctis’s direction. “Noct,” his voice held some concern, “are you sure you should be eating so much after yesterday?”

Gladio nodded. “Iggy’s right. I’ll give ya six pieces of bacon and one egg.”

Noctis sighed and shuffled over to the kitchenette doorway. “Thought you two were supposed to take care of me, not starve me.” He leaned against the archway, crossing his arms. Ignis felt his way out of the lounger and into a chair in the kitchenette. Gladio set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the advisor, who silently thanked him. Then the shield put Noctis’s plate down with six pieces of bacon and one egg. Lastly, he sat down with his own plate and motioned for Noctis to come sit with them. “Lemme know how it tastes.”

Ignis took a bite of his eggs. “Hmm, it's an improvement, Gladio. Much better than last time.”

“Thanksh, Iggsh,” he replied, with a mouthful of food. He was shoveling his eggs and bacon into his mouth, when he noticed Noctis still standing in the doorway with his head down. “Noct.”

Noctis lifted his head. “Huh?”

“C’mon, sit down. Stuff’s gettin’ cold.” In a second, his plate was empty. “Somethin’ on your mind?”, he asked, getting up to grab seconds.

The prince glanced back at the empty room. “Yeah,” he said, “you guys know where Prompto is?” He remembered last night. How Prompto spoke with such malice in his tone at the fact that Gladio had been with the prince. How he couldn't believe that there was nothing going on between the king and his shield. Noctis shallowly sighed as he left the kitchen to get dressed.

Ignis spoke up. “Yes, actually, I believe he said he was going for a walk.”

“When did he leave?”

Gladio and Ignis discussed it amongst each other. “Uh, think it was about 8 o’clock. He said he needed it,” Gladio responded.

Noctis looked at the clock: 12:27. Prompto had been gone for four hours. The prince hurriedly got dressed and raced for the door. His hand on the knob, he almost got out the door when Gladio put his hand on his shoulder. “Noct, he’s fine. Leave him be. He said he was gonna come back around one.” Noctis turned around and met those familiar amber eyes again.

“No, Gladio,” he protested, shrugging off the shield’s hand. “I have to find him. I’ve gotta talk to him.”

“Why?” Gladio asked, cupping Noctis’s cheek. The boy froze at the touch. His face grew warm and he felt nervous all of a sudden. Gladio looked down at him. “Did something happen with you and him? You guys are pretty good friends, right?”

Noctis couldn’t respond yet. He wondered why Gladio had his hand on his cheek. Why his shield was standing so close to him, almost pushing him against the door. Noctis avoided his gaze. “Uh, yeah, w-we are, but even we have arguments s-someti-mmph-!” Before he finished, Gladio’s lips were on his. The prince’s eyes flew open and he gasped as Gladio continued to push against him, licking Noctis’s bottom lip for entrance. Noctis’s hands came up and instinctively shoved Gladio’s chest in an attempt to get him off.

Gladio chuckled against the kiss, then broke away as he watched Noctis’s shocked expression. “You should stay and rest,” he laughed. ”After yesterday, I’m surprised you could get up at all!”

Staring at Gladio, Noctis felt his own lips. They were slightly coated with saliva. “G-Gladio…” was all he said before running out the door as fast as he could.

“Noct! Hey, Noct, wait!” Gladio called after him. The prince didn't even slow down.

 

4611324*******************

“Oh, this is absolutely adorable!” The woman at the counter exclaimed when she saw the pale yellow maternity shirt with a black chocobo on the front that read, ‘Savior of the Species’. “Is this for your wife?”, she squealed, as she rang it up. Prompto just stared at her as he got his wallet out. He nodded to avoid telling her who it was really for.

“Oh my, I bet she’ll look the cutest in this!”

“Y-yeah, she will. Definitely,” Prompto responded, quietly; his face quickly grew red as Noctis came into his mind. He handed her the gil and took the bag with his purchase inside. She waved good-bye.

“Y’all come back again, there's plenty more waiting for you!”

Prompto waved back as he walked out of the boutique. The sun was already beginning to wane in the western sky as the young blonde began slowly walking back to the motel. He was angry with himself right now. He hated how he had shouted at his best friend, his only real friend, with so much rage and hate directed at Gladio. “What's wrong with you, Prompto?”, he mumbled to himself, his grip tightening on the bag. Silent tears were close to falling as he remembered exactly what he had said the night before.

‘“Well, I don’t believe it. And I think you're too naive to really see what’s going on!”’

He stood in the middle of the street as the tears finally fell free. He shook and mentally cursed himself. “Oh, Noct..” he whispered. He knew what a hard time Noctis was going through with all this and Prompto was just being overprotective. Noctis was an adult and understood what had to be done. “I should’ve left it all alone..”, he said aloud, to no one in particular. “I'm such an idiot..” He rubbed the tears away and continued back to the motel.

Cartanica was a rather small town, but carried a few eccentricities. A boutique, a Crow’s Nest, and surprisingly, it had a bowling alley. Prompto thought it was odd, but laughed at it. ‘Maybe we could try it sometime,’ he mused. It was mostly industrial. Some smokestacks could be seen billowing black clouds in the distance, a few factories here and there, but what stood out most was how many Tenebraen refugees were out and about. ‘Something must have happened there...probably the empire...’ Prompto decided. He admired how the sun’s angle was just right that it made the whole town seem like it came out of a western movie. He stopped to watch the black clouds of poisonous smoke billow up and out of the smokestacks, when he heard something; or rather, someone.

“-ompto!”

He turned and looked around. No one. ‘Am I imagining things?’, he wondered, but then he heard it again. This time, he could hear it clearly.

“Prompto!!”

Suddenly, Prompto broke into a run, he didn't know why he did, as he saw Noctis walking up the street, cupping his mouth with both hands to amplify his shouts. “Prompto?”

“Noct! Noct, I’m right here. I’m here!” He ran as fast as could until he came closer to the blue-eyed prince. His running slowed and he stopped in front of him, but he couldn't meet his friend’s gaze.

Noctis eyed all of the young blonde’s movements. He wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Instead, he backed away and fidgeted with his hands behind his back.

“So…” Prompto spoke up. He lifted his head and smiled softly at Noctis. “Uh, whatcha doin’ out here?” That wasn’t at all what he wanted to say, but it came out anyway.

Noctis reluctantly smiled back. “I was about to ask the same thing,” he said, nodding at the bag in Prompto’s hand. “What’s in the bag?”

Prompto took a deep breath and lowered his head. “It's...for you. But...before I give it to you, I wanna say..” His blue orbs looked up from underneath his frippy bangs. “I’m sorry,” he confessed, lifting his head to see Noctis’s face. “I’m so sorry, Noct. I never, ever should have said those things to you or about Gladio. I don’t understand everything about this new prophecy thing, but I know it’s not easy for you either, and I just…” He sighed. “I guess I’m just scared. For you. I know I can’t do much, but I want to take care of you and I guess I’m having trouble figuring out how to do that now, with y’know, the baby, and Gladio doing everything for you….” He went on and on. “And, a-and you need time to get used to it, and I’m sososo sorry, Noct!” He stopped, exhausted from spouting out all those words. Unbeknownst to Prompto, Noctis listened to every word he said. He smiled tenderly at his best friend and took his hand.

“Prompto,” the prince spoke, giving Prompto’s hand a light squeeze. He laughed. “You talk way too much.”

Prompto laughed too. He gathered Noctis up in a long hug. “Can you forgive me, Noct?”

“Yeah. I forgive you, Prompto. And I’m sorry too.”

Prompto wouldn't let him go. He held the prince for a couple long minutes. He could've sworn he felt a difference in his friend, he didn't know what it was, but there was something there. He felt warmer somehow. Prompto grinned wider and then released Noctis of his embrace.

Noctis exhaled in relief and pointed at the bag again. “So, what did you get me?” 

Prompto’s lips turned down in a pout. “Alright, alright, I’ll show you. Same old Noct, still impatient as ever.”

Noctis smirked. “Always have been.”

Prompto opened the bag, reached in and pulled out the shirt. He held it up to show the prince. “It’s a maternity shirt. I thought the chocobo was totally adorable, so I picked it up for you. Kind of a guilt gift, I guess, for when you start showing.” He shrugged his shoulders, but still kept that bright smile on his face.

Noctis reached over to touch the image of the black chocobo. “‘Savior of the Species…?’ Hah, Prompto, you didn't- wait, ‘showing’ what?”

“The baby! You’ll need bigger clothes soon anyways, so why not now?”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. “I don't know if I wanna ‘show’ any part of me. B-besides, It’s a little...much right now.”

Prompto shoved it at him. “Aw, c’mon! It’ll be awesome! Please?”

Noctis dropped his head as he gave in and took the shirt. “Alright. No use trying to change your mind.” Prompto came up behind him and threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders as they both started walking back toward the motel.

“I bet Gladio will think you’re pretty special in that shirt too.” The blonde pulled Noctis tighter into his side.

Noctis frowned at the mention of Gladio’s name. Right, he still had to deal with Gladio. “Quit it,” he playfully chided, trying to sound happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...this chapter was a little difficult for me. I think I rewrote this 5 times and it still feels like it's lacking something. I dunno, does it feel incomplete? Or am I too hard of a critic on myself?
> 
> Lol
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	10. The King and His Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the chapter before the conflict really starts. I wanted to post this one for closure, so you could at least see where they are in terms of relationship.
> 
> The story is gonna get pretty bad after this. Tags at the bottom are strongly relative to the coming chapters. Just a little heads up.
> 
> Here you go!

Chapter 10

“Noct. I wanna talk.”

Noctis turned from his place on the bed and faced Gladio, who took a seat beside him. He looked up from his game of King’s Knight and studied his shield’s expression. No anger, no hate, no sorrow, maybe a little fear? He couldn't tell for sure. “About what?”, he answered.

The larger man played with his hands in his lap. “About what happened last week. It wasn't right of me to kiss you out of the blue like that, but I wanna tell you why I did it,” he spoke sincerely.

Noctis hesitantly turned his phone off. “Uh, okay, go ahead.”

“So, the day we left Insomnia,” he breathed slowly, “I wanted to tell you that I, uh, I’ve felt this way about you since that day, but I wanted to be sure how you felt about me before I ever told you.” Running a hand through his hair, he looked his prince in the eyes. “Then when the prophecy changed, and you needed someone to be there for you...I lied. I really did want us to be more than what we are.”

“What are we?”

“Really? Gods, Noct, I wanted and still want to be with you. In that way. Y’know, like on the train.”

Noctis slowly inched away from Gladio. “You...do? Uh, Gladio? Since Insomnia? Seriously?”

Gladio snickered. “Yeah. You never knew it, but I used to snuggle up to you in the tent when we’d camp. Iggy tried to stop me, but even he knew how I felt. You slept like a log, and that gave me a chance to sleep next to you,” he admitted, honestly.

Noctis frowned in disbelief. He had no idea. Sleeping next to him? Gladio?! He wondered why he often got so hot at night. He was trying not to freak out. “So, Prompto was right,” he mumbled quietly.

“Prompto? He was right about something?” Gladio chuckled, scooting closer to the prince. Noctis put his hand over his pounding heart and stared at his shield with shock in his blue orbs.

“H-he said there was something going on between us, and I didn’t believe it! I didn’t even know! You want ME? As in, you and me? L-like on the train?” He was almost hyperventilating. He was totally oblivious. How had Prompto seen this and not him? Usually, Prompto was the one who never caught on to the obvious things, but it was Noctis this time. Still, he couldn't blame himself. He was going through a lot. Next thing he knew, Gladio was closely beside him, their thighs touching, the shield’s arm over the prince. “G-Gladio?”, he whimpered.

Gladio patted the smaller man’s arm. “Noct, believe me. I want this probably more than I’ve wanted anything. And even though I respect you and respect what you want, you should know I’m a pretty impatient guy.”

“You don't have to tell me,” Noctis sighed heavily.

“So, will you give me a chance to love you, Noct? At least, try it?” He gently shook the prince. “Hey, if it doesn’t work out, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all! Right?”, he laughed.

Noctis actually found himself smiling at his shield. He would admit, it wasn’t too bad being with him on the train. It was kinda nice, he thought. But never in a million years would he ever say that. “The hell you saying? Is that from one of those trashy romance novels you’re buried in all the time?” Noctis playfully punched Gladio in the side. But before he could remove his hand, Gladio caught it and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Trashy or not, they speak the truth.” He gently pushed Noctis back on the bed. The prince didn’t resist as Gladio slowly crawled on top of him, grinning widely. He paused, glancing down at his newfound lover with so much passion in his amber eyes. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” he whispered; his deep tone dripping with lust. “You’re so beautiful, Noct, a real natural beauty. How did I ever get so lucky to become your shield?” He cupped Noctis’s warm cheek with his calloused hand.

Noctis shifted underneath him, unknowingly brushing his knee against Gladio’s slacks. The larger man groaned at the contact. Noctis frowned. “Oh, uh, sorry..”

“Don't be. If you want me, just say something, huh?”

The prince’s face grew red. He was sweating and already his breathing wasn’t even anymore. “Uh huh. But you do know this means you lied to me, right?”, he protested, gazing at Gladio’s bulging bicep as he moved his finger up and down along it.

“Yeah, I know. But it doesn’t matter now. We’re here, aren't we?” Gladio responded, kissing Noctis’s cheek where his hand just was.

Noctis glanced up into the eyes of the gentle beast hovering over him. “You're such an ass,” he chided, laughing as he pretended to push the older man off of him.

“And yours is all mine,” he replied, huskily.

“My what?”

“Clueless as ever, princess,” he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Noctis on the lips. The prince wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck to pull him closer, as he melted into the slow, heated kiss. The shield then moved both of his broad arms under Noctis’s back to bring him up closer to his chest, licking at the prince’s bottom lip for entrance. Noctis moaned, opening his mouth just enough so his shield could slip his wanting tongue inside.

“Mmm...ah, G-Glahhhh-haaadio!!” Noctis yelped. He squirmed as he was lifted into Gladio’s firm chest. The older man then went for Noctis’s neck, wetting it with every one of his kisses. The prince lifted his head to give Gladio more leeway, as the shield snuggled him in even closer, bringing their soaked bodies to rub against one another. Noctis threw his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy as his grip on Gladio’s neck tightened. “I love you…”

Immediately, Gladio halted. He backed up just enough to see Noctis’s face. “What?” His arms loosened just a little around Noctis’s sweaty back.

Noctis noticed the older man’s hesitation and opened his eyes, searching Gladio’s face. “Uh, what? What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

Gladio buried his face in the prince’s chest, reveling in the feeling of Noctis’s heart beating hard against his cheek. The rapid rise and fall of his breaths together with Gladio’s laughter made Noctis feel so warm. The shield kissed his shoulder and asked, “did you say ‘I love you’?”

Noctis nodded and ran each hand through Gladio’s brown locks.

“I thought I’d never hear you say that!” He shouted, as he hugged Noctis even tighter. Noctis winced and pushed against Gladio’s arms.

“Ah! Careful! My back!”

Gladio tenderly kissed at his neck. “Sorry..”

Noctis pulled Gladio’s head into his chest again and smirked. “‘Sorry’ isn't good enough. Now you’ve gotta make it up to me.”

Gladio heartily laughed at his prince making light of this. “You have no idea what you’re asking me,” he replied, placing himself on both sides of Noctis’s legs. Sitting up on his knees, he brushed the middle of his slacks against Noctis’s, earning a moan from the younger man, as he arched up. “Good thing Prompto took Iggy out for groceries. You and me have at least 20 minutes to work with.”

Noctis smiled down at him. “Then you better get started,” he stated, breathlessly. Gladio gradually lowered him back down onto the bed and kissed him hungrily.

“Know what?”

“What?”

He came closer to the prince’s ear. “I love you too, Noct.” Noctis took a shallow breath and smirked.

“That’s a relief.”

“Do you always have to be such a brat?”

“Always and forever,” he laughed.

The rest of those 19 minutes were filled with loud moans and many, many breathless ‘I love yous’.

 

4611324********************

“Well,” Gladio spoke, sweaty, breathless and satisfied as he pulled out of his prince, “we finished in half that time.” He pulled the covers up and over their naked, wet bodies. Well, Noctis had his shirt on at least, sighing sleepily as he cuddled up closer to his shield.

“Yeah...you did..”

Gladio kissed the top of his prince’s matted raven hair. “No, WE did. You were incredible, Noct.”

“Thanks…”, he whispered. Gladio held him gently and took a deep breath. The prince settled into his hold and was slowly falling into a peaceful, albeit messy, sleep, when the shield started talking again.

“Hey, wait a sec…,” he said, pulling himself back from Noctis. “You’re pregnant! With my kid!”, he exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah? Whose baby did you think it was, Titan’s?”, the prince joked, his voice muffled by a feather pillow.

“Ah, Noct,” the bigger man chuckled. “I should be a little more gentle with ya.”

“Mmm…,” Noctis hummed. “It won't mind.” He patted his middle. Gladio put his hand over Noctis’s and carefully squeezed.

“‘It’?”

The prince pouted. “Well, I don't know if it’s a boy or a girl!” He lifted himself up on his palms. Gladio grinned at his frustrated prince, bringing his hand up to cup his face.

“You're cute, ya know that?”

Noctis swatted his hand away and moved in to kiss Gladio. “M’not cute,” he retorted.

Gladio laughed as he pulled him in once more and held him tight. Then he took Noctis’s hand again and brought both of their hands to rest on Noctis’s middle. A strange, yet comforting warmth radiated from the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about that? There's something so beautiful about Noctis/Gladio...they finally found each other!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	11. Signals in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 11. This is where the conflict is hinted at, but it's not quite there yet. Just a heads up: things go from bad, to worse, to very, very bad!
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about the progression of the story!
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 11

Along the course of three months, the four young men were pretty well acquainted with the new life growing steadily inside the prince. They were still staying in Cartanica, which was the safest place for the moment. Prompto whined daily about the fact that he wished they could go back to Lucis, so they could be around people they knew and places that were familiar. The four of them often contemplated it, but wondered if it would be the smartest choice. They still had King Regis’s boat after all..

Tired of being cooped up in the motel room for so long, Noctis decided he wanted a look around Cartanica. So, he, Ignis, and Prompto were currently browsing in the small second-hand shop next to the boutique, at Prompto’s behest. Gladio had said he wanted to find the local bar for a few drinks, but he suggested they meet at the Crow’s Nest for dinner afterwards around six; given Noctis’s sudden craving for their world famous french fries.

Noctis walked around with Ignis on his arm, unenthusiastically looking around at the various knick-knacks, kitchen utensils and pots and pans. Prompto went running off into the back of store, looking for something he could buy to remind him of Cartanica. But all he found were books; hundreds upon hundreds of books. “Books?! Really? Where’s all the cool stuff?”, he complained, making his way to the checkout counter. “Excuse me.” A tall, red-haired young man no older than 18 turned around and leaned over the counter.

“Yeah? What do you want?” He sounded very lazy and disinterested. Prompto pointed to the back of the store.

“”I wanna know where all the cool stuff is, y’know, like knick-knacks and keychains, stuff like that! All you’ve got are books back there.”

The clerk rolled his eyes. “Uh, yeah. Books! Go have a look at ‘em,” he groaned.

“But, where’s the other stuff? Like the-”

The clerk leaned over further to get in Prompto’s face. “Look, I don’t have any freaking clue. Don’t you know how second-hand stores work? It’s called ‘Go find it yourself,’” he sneered at the young blonde.

Prompto backed away. “Thanks a lot…,” he responded sarcastically. He walked over to where his friends were browsing by the knick-knacks. “Man, guy’s a jerk,” he said, throwing a thumb back at the counter. “Whatcha guys looking at?”

Noctis turned his head around. “Uh, not really sure. What is this thing…?” He held up a strange, yellow plastic mold of what looked to be some kind of monster on a trophy stand. Prompto’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he grabbed the figurine out of Noctis’s hands. “Hey, Prompto!”

“THIS is what I was looking for! It’s so cool, isn't it?”

The prince squinted his eyes at it. “Cool? What the hell is it?”

The young blonde held it up proudly. “It’s abstract art. It’s a chocobo! Can't you see it? The wings are here, the plume is there, kinda lopsided…” Noctis sighed.

“I don’t see it, Prompto, but if you can, then good for you. I’m gonna go look somewhere else.” Prompto wasn't even listening to him as his eyes caught sight of another knick-knack somewhat similar to his.

“Hey! It’s a moogle!!”, he exclaimed.

Noctis shook his head. “C’mon, Ignis. Let’s go find something else,” he said, gently pulling his older friend along with him. Ignis laughed to himself.

“It’s amazing what fascinates his mind,” the blind man snickered. Noctis chuckled too.

“Yeah. That’s Prompto for you.”

Ignis pulled on Noctis’s arm. “Noct, I overheard Prompto’s conversation with that rather rude clerk and he said there were many books in the back. Let's have a look?”

The prince glanced over toward the numerous bookshelves and groaned. “You really wanna look at books, Ignis? Why?”

Ignis smiled. “I would like to find out if they have books in stock about a particular subject. Shall we?”

“Okay...fine,” Noctis agreed reluctantly.

Together, they walked to the back of the store and circled around the hundreds of books all lined up in alphabetical order. “P’s please, Noct. Look there,” Ignis told him. Noctis bent over and searched and searched through all of the ‘p’ row.

“Ignis,” he exhaled dismally, “what exactly are we looking for?” He straightened his back and put his hands on his hips.

Ignis raised a finger. “A book on pregnancy, Noct. I thought it would help you better understand what’s going on inside your body.”

The prince’s face turned red as fire. “U-um, okay. I’ll look some more.”

A few more minutes of extensive searching and he finally found one and picked it out. It was a very thick book with a white cover and it had tiny blue and pink baby rattles all over it. Noctis frowned when he saw the cover. “‘Babies Galore…? A Chronicled and Highly Detailed Journey of Pregnancy? For All 9 Months!’?”, he read aloud. “Who came up with the name for this one?”

Ignis chuckled and held out his hand. “It sounds very informative. What’s it like?”

Noctis opened the book and on the very first page was a picture of an expectant woman in her 9th month, holding her bump. The introduction read, ‘For both beginners and experts!’ The prince snorted. “Well, it’s got pictures.” He looked at the page index. “Holy crap, it’s got over 1500 pages.”

“We’ll take it,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly.

 

4611324************************

“So did you take good care of him while I was gone?” Gladio asked, putting an arm around Noctis, pulling him close. Prompto made a face and Ignis responded.

“Yes, very good care. We even picked up a book about pregnancy,” he nodded at the prince. Noctis rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Ignis’s idea, not mine,” he conceded, snuggling up to his shield and playing with the straw in his soda.

Gladio raised his draft beer to Ignis. “Not a bad idea, Iggy.”

The four friends were sharing dinner in the Crow’s Nest after a leisurely day they rightfully deserved. When their plates were all empty, Ignis had fallen asleep against the back of the booth with his arms crossed while Prompto took beauty shots of his new figurines. Gladio and Noctis were preoccupied with the new pregnancy book, flipping through multiple pages and making fun of some of the artwork. Prompto began to pout when he noticed the two across the table from him kept appearing in his pictures, kissing. “Ugh, can you guys not? I keep getting you in my pictures making out!,” he groaned as he deleted most of the shots.

Noctis side-glanced at his blonde friend and smirked into his kiss with Gladio, who then winked at the photographer. Prompto set his camera down in a huff. “Perhaps you should wait until we return to the motel to take more pictures, Prompto.” Prompto turned to look at Ignis, who just uttered that great idea, still in the same position. The young blonde laughed.

They arrived back at the motel about 3a.m. As soon as Prompto opened the door, Gladio stepped in front of him carrying the prince in his arms over the threshold. Prompto rolled his eyes at them. “Y’know, Iggy and I are still here!”, he protested. Ignis smiled and put his hand over Prompto’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” he assured him, “you’ll understand one day when you have a love of your own.”

“That is, if you ever do!” Gladio teased.

Prompto stomped in and approached the shield who then crawled over Noctis on the bed, planting many kisses all over the prince. “I’m gonna tell you something, big guy. I’ll have you know, many girls find me attractive and plenty of them have said-” He was cut off by a loud roaring right over their motel. All of them stayed silent as the roaring slowly drowned away and into the distance. Prompto ran to one of the windows and observed a giant aircraft flying west in the darkness, it’s red exhaust light signalling its departing.

“The hell was that?”, Noctis asked, panting.

The young blonde, still facing the now quiet night, closed his eyes and said bluntly, “Imperials.”

“What?! What are they doing here?” Gladio shouted, jumping up from the bed.

“No, they're not here, they went west. Toward Niflheim,” Prompto explained, his voice quivering. Ignis sighed and felt his way over to the lounger. He slumped down in the chair and leaned forward.

“They’ve no doubt heard about the new prophecy. I suspect they’re searching for us now more than ever.” Ignis’s tone was solemn and low. “Noctis, Gladio, Prompto,” he lifted his head as he spoke in his most serious voice. “We must avoid the empire at all costs. There’s no telling what might happen, should they find us and discover Noct is already with child.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, then there’s Ardyn.” Noctis flinched at the mention of that name. “You think he knows about the new prophecy?”

Ignis hummed in response. “More than likely, yes. It seems he knows a great deal more than us, seeing as how he’s followed us everywhere we’ve gone.”

“Not to mention what he did to Luna..,” Noctis mumbled, angrily. Gladio came back over and started rubbing Noctis’s back in tiny circles, trying to ease him.

“What do you think the guy’s plan is anyway? He doesn’t even know where we are. If he did, he’d probably be here by now, right?” Gladio reasoned.

Ignis shook his head. “I cannot say for sure. But now, whenever we leave this building, we must be extra cautious. Extremely cautious,” he reiterated firmly. “The empire could have anyone working for them. Even in the shadows.”

Noctis stood up and walked over to Prompto by the window. He leaned against the pane as he gazed out into the gentle darkness. “Just let them get to me. I’ll show them what happens when they try to take anything away from me again…,” he proclaimed darkly, but his voice betrayed his confidence as it cracked. He pressed his hand against his warm middle. Prompto watched, with much sorrow in his bright blue eyes, his best friend soothingly rub his growing middle. “Noct…,” he whispered dishearteningly.

They slept through the rest of the night with troubled hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait. Things get so so bad from here on out. The characters I mentioned like Ardyn and Ravus will appear pretty soon, so hang tight!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Kisses of the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, full of lots of turmoil. It only goes downhill from here.
> 
> I feel so bad for what I do to our four boys...but I love them so much!
> 
> So here it is: Chapter 12 at 26,700 characters!!
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 12

“Bad news, guys.”

Gladio stepped back into the kitchenette where the other three were consuming their lukewarm breakfast. “We’ve got almost no money left,” he denounced, with a hint of frustration. Ignis continued his meal as he responded.

“Hunting jobs are out of the question, Gladio. We cannot risk being seen by our enemy.”

“So, we’re just gonna starve to death?” he asked, crossing his arms. “We’ve gotta eat, Iggy. Not to mention what we could use for supplies. We’re running low on lotsa things.”

Ignis lifted his head, a scowl on his face. “I am well aware of what we need, Gladio, but we must consider how we will go about procuring them.”

Gladio raised his voice. “We were just out in the open yesterday!”, he shot back. In reality, the other three were just as cranky and exhausted as the shield.

Ignis stood up, his tone equally as loud. “The empire was not quite so close yesterday! Do you really want to risk Noctis’s safety for the sake of money?!” Both of the younger boys were startled by the advisor’s shouts as they glanced up at him. Prompto put his head in his hands.

“It’s my fault,” he mumbled, shaking his head. The two older men looked over at Prompto. “I shouldn’t have spent so much of our gil on those dumb figurines. I wasn’t being careful, even though you told me to, Iggy.” Ignis felt his way over to Prompto and patted his back comfortingly.

“No, Prompto, this isn’t your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. It was simply a matter of letting ourselves get carried away. We felt safe enough to forget our frugality.” The young blonde looked up and saw Ignis was smiling at him. He half-smiled back. “But it will not happen again.” Noctis kept his head down, palming his growing bump.

“So, what are we gonna do about money then?”, the prince pried lowly. Prompto perked up.

“Please let me and Gladio go and do it! We’ll take a hunting job. We’ll be fine!”, the young blonde resolved desperately. He had an ulterior motive for wanting to go with Gladio by himself and it only took him three months. “Please, Ignis?”, he pleaded, with his usual whiny pitch.

“He’s right, Iggy. We need the money. Badly,” Gladio stated. Noctis looked up longingly at his lover.

“No,” Noctis protested. “You're not leaving me. What if something bad happens to you guys?” Gladio came close to the prince and knelt beside his chair, brushing some of those dark, wispy bangs out of his lover’s eyes.

“Nothing is gonna happen to us. It’s just a hunting job, Noct. Like Prompto said, we’ll be fine.” He brought his hands over Noctis's resting on his tender baby bump. He pressed a light kiss to it. “We’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered softly. Prompto nodded confidently.

“Last famous words…,” Noctis quietly chided back. 

“Yeah, Noct. I’ll watch the big guy’s back for ya,” he replied, pointing at himself. “It’ll be a cinch.” His grin lit up the entire room. Ignis was still mulling it over, scratching his chin.

“Alright,” he finally answered. “I’ll let you two go. But,” the advisor paused and took a deep breath. “Please, do be extremely cautious. And do not leave each other for a second!”

“Gotcha, Igs,” Gladio waved, pressing a chaste kiss to Noctis's forehead before exiting the kitchen. “We’ve got it. Don't worry about us.” Prompto jumped up from his chair, tailing Gladio.

“Yep!”

“Bash ‘em in the head for me!”, Noctis called after them.

Prompto laughed. “You got it, buddy!” Then the door slammed shut.

The prince sighed sadly as silence filled the motel room again. Ignis turned toward his young friend. “Something wrong, Noct?” Noctis looked up at him, tears in his sapphire eyes.

“I just wanted to go with them. But,” he interrupted himself before his advisor had a chance to respond. “I know what you would’ve said if I said that.” He blinked his tears away and smirked. The advisor made his way over to Noctis and knelt down, his hand on Noctis’s knee.

“Then you are learning fast indeed, Noct,” he chuckled. Noctis looked deep into his advisor’s gentle smiling face. All those years, ever since he was a small child, Ignis had been caring for him. Comforting him. He used to take it for granted, that Ignis would always be there, watching him with warm and understanding eyes. But now, those same caring green eyes couldn’t see him anymore and it tore Noctis’s heart apart. Even now, when Noctis needed him most, he was still there close by his side. He was still Ignis, with or without his sight, and the prince knew his advisor would never leave him. He was duty bound to his prince forever, he said, even going so far to give his life for him. He reached out for Ignis and pulled him in close.

“Ignis,” he whispered into his advisor’s shoulder, “I learned from the best. You know that.” Ignis tenderly returned the embrace.

“Then I know I must have done something right.” He smiled.

 

4611324**********************

“This is the unlucky bastard, huh? Go give ‘em what for then!” The waiter of the Crow’s Nest diner encouraged Gladio and Prompto on their choice of hunt. “Take care now! And be careful!”

“Thanks a lot,” Gladio replied. He rolled his already aching shoulders and headed out the door. Prompto smiled and waved back at the waiter before following his bulky friend. The sun had said goodbye and was winking below the orange and purple laced clouds when the two boys left the diner. “Alright, let’s see,” Gladio said, pulling out his phone. “It’s about 4 miles from town, so it’ll take us a while to get this done..ugh, it’ll be dark before we get back...” he mumbled irritably, plugging the coordinates into his GPS. “ Worth it for the cash though. You ready, Prompto?”, the shield inquired of his young friend, when he noticed Prompto staring blankly into the sunset. “Hey. Prompto,” he called again.

The young blonde didn’t budge. “Hey, Gladio?”, he asked hoarsely. “I never told you I was sorry for how I acted. Y’know, when I yelled at you and blamed you three months ago for what you and Noct did?” His voice hung on his sadness. “Well, I’m...really sorry. I just didn’t know how to take it. You guys are my only friends in the whole world, and I don’t wanna mess up what we have,” he croaked. Gladio kept his eyes downcast as he listened to Prompto pour his heart out. “I know you care for Noct a lot, and he needs you and loves you! But, I’m scared of this new prophecy. Scared for Noct, because I hate seeing him hurt or uncomfortable.” He turned to look at Gladio, who was silent. “I know you guys did what you did to protect Noct, and I’m glad. But, I dunno, am I making any sense?” Gladio snorted and glanced up at Prompto, shaking his head. 

“You wanna know a secret, Prompto?”, the larger man asked. Prompto nodded slowly. “Well, I was scared too. Surprised?” He quirked a brow at the young blonde.

“Uh, to be honest, yeah! I am. I didn’t think you got scared of anything.” The younger boy’s eyes widened at this prospect: Gladiolus Amicitia, frightened like a little girl. Prompto giggled a little. 

Gladio gave him a look. “It’s not all that funny, Prompto. And yeah, I admit I do get scared sometimes. But we Amicitia have trained hard to be our liege’s shields when they can’t think or act properly. It’s our job.” The older man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “That’s what I did for Noct. I loved him, and still love him, for all of us.”

Prompto bit his lip to hold back his sobs as he broke into a soft smile. “And I’m really glad you do, big guy,” he said earnestly. “You guys genuinely love each other. I can see it.”

Gladio chuckled. “I think that’s probably the most intelligent thing I’ve heard you say.” Prompto groaned and rubbed his face.

“Aw, c’mon! You had to ruin the moment!” He ran up and punched the taller man in the shoulder earning a louder chuckle from the shield.

“C’mon. Let’s get this over with and get that cash back to Noct and Iggy.”

“Right! So you can get back and snuggle with your sweetheart,” Prompto teased as they walked off into the rising moon’s horizon.

Gladio growled. “Wanna say that again to my face?”

“Hey, wait! Hold up!” A gruff voice came from out of nowhere. Both boys turned around and saw a man almost as tall as Gladio approaching them. “I heard you were goin’ on a hunt, and well, I was wanting to tag along if you’ve got no problems with it?”, he asked all at once, out of breath but with a kind smile on his mustachioed face. He stretched out his hand. “I’ll make it worth your while?”

Gladio protectively stepped in front of Prompto, his shoulders tensed, as he glared at the stranger. “Who are you?”, he demanded, curtly. He couldn’t make out the man’s face in the growing darkness.

The man withdrew his hand, slightly afraid of the shield’s fierce demeanor. “Ah…,” the man backed up. “Sorry for shouting at you like that, but I wanted to catch you before you left town,” he explained. He peeked around Gladio to see Prompto’s face before he put his hand forward again. “Remember me? I was there, you know, at the station? I told you about the town!”

It clicked in Gladio’s mind. He stepped forward to shake the man’s hand and grinned. “Right, right. Yeah, I remember. Thanks for the info again, by the way.” Prompto watched in disbelief the interactions between the two men. Then he remembered Gladio could talk and get along with anybody, so he rolled with it.

“Don’t mention it. I’ve lived here for 35 years, since I was 3 years old. I think I owe a bit to the old place, for those who aren’t too familiar,” he slurred the last word as he glanced down at Prompto, a twinkle in his eye. The boy definitely noticed, backing away slightly behind his burly friend. “Anyways,” he looked back up at Gladio. “I was hoping to come with you on your hunt. It’s pretty dangerous out here, especially at night.”

“Well, it would help to have another man in the field. But I can’t guarantee you’ll get a cut of the prize money.” The shield rubbed his chin.

“Oh, I don’t want the money, I’ve got plenty!” He put his hands up. “I just wanted to tag along to make sure you got out a-okay. I heard you were in desperate need of funds and rightly so!” The man brushed his hand over his moustache and widely grinned. “May I?”

Gladio shook the man’s hand again. “Consider yourself a part of the team. For now, at least. We could use you.”

The man side-glanced down at Prompto again and winked, his eye crinkled a strange friendliness, but Prompto was skeptical. The young blonde still managed a smile back at the man, however. “Good. We’re in business!”, the man declared. The three of them strode off into the darkening wilderness. Gladio looked over at the man again.

“Never caught your name, stranger,” the shield mentioned. The man snapped his fingers, which made Prompto jolt.

“It’s Neil. A pleasure, gentlemen.” Prompto once more glanced up at the man. There was that peculiar twinkle again.

 

4611324********************

“Noct,” Ignis uttered. “What are you doing?” He had turned over on his side to face Noctis in the other bed. The prince’s despondent expression was illuminated by the glow of his phone screen in the pitch black room. He sat up as he sent yet another text.

“I wanna know where they are,” he said, eyes still gazing at the screen. He had just sent his 26th text and was frantically typing up his 27th, when Ignis heard the ‘click, click, click’ of the phone keys. The older man sat up and stretched his arms out in front of him.

“Are you really that worried about them, Noct? This isn’t like you,” he dejected. It was rather strange. The advisor thought it unusual that Noctis was texting Prompto and Gladio in the middle of the night, trying to get some answer from them about being safe or in Noctis’s digital words, ‘“when r u guys gonna b back?”’ Ignis sighed sleepily. He wondered if maybe this was a result of irregular hormones in the prince.

Noctis never took his eyes off the screen. “I know, right? I just wanna know, then I can get back to sleep,” he answered, typing his 28th text now.

“You’ve never not slept like this before. Are you alright, Noct?” The advisor heard the prince’s uneven breathing and guessed he must be on the verge of tears: yes, it must be hormones. Ignis patted the vacant bedside next to him. “Noct, come sleep over here,” he mumbled, comfortingly. Noctis hesitantly closed his phone screen, left it to charge on the floor and slowly came around to the other side of Ignis’s bed. He crawled into the chilled covers and snuggled up to the older man. Ignis reassuringly patted the prince’s arm and it was then that he felt warmth. Not bodily warmth, it was sort of a supernatural warmth radiating off of the prince. It felt sweet, tender, like an embrace from a loving friend not seen in years. Ignis smiled. “How many texts did you send them?” he asked.

“28,” Noctis whimpered. “Ignis, do you think something happened? They’re not answering,” his voice grew more troubled with each word.

“No. I think they have their hands full right now. Or perhaps they don’t have cell service where they are. Either way, I believe they're fine, Noct,” Ignis determined. “You know they are both very capable in combat.” His words did nothing to soothe the prince’s fretting. Noctis snuggled even closer to Ignis, pulling the covers off the floor with him. He took a shallow breath and let it out in a quiet sob.

“I just, remember how it felt..,” he said softly, “when Gladio left us that time. You know, when we had to go to Steyliff Grove for the mythril?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I remember. You wouldn’t cease talking about him the entire time.” He settled back down under the covers and rubbed Noctis’s arm up and down.

“I feel so strange, Ignis. Like I just can’t reason with myself that they’re okay. It’s driving me crazy, and I just want to sleep..,” he sobbed desperately.

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I know, Noct. It’s the pregnancy. Your body is producing different chemicals and going through such a dramatic change, that it’s affecting how you take things. Mood swings, they call them,” he explained.

“I don't get it, Ignis, but okay. So, in other words, I’m upset for no damn reason?” He clung so tight to his advisor as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh no, Noct. Not for no reason. Your body is simply responding to your reasonable worries. It makes you feel worse than you really do. Does that make sense?” Suddenly, Noctis burst out crying. “Oh, Noct. I’m sorry you feel like this…,” he whispered softly to the prince as Noctis’s sobs grew louder.

 

4611324********************

“This place is a wasteland. How does anything grow here?” Prompto asked, annoyed and cranky from the endless walking. Neil laughed at him.

“It’s a desert, my boy. Only cacti grow here.”

“O-oh, right. Yeah, I get it,” the boy’s response was hesitant and quiet. He didn’t even bother to look up at the man. Boy, was he tall compared to Prompto. Not as tall as Gladio, but tall enough for intimidation and Prompto certainly was.

“So,” the man chimed, glancing back at Gladio. The rough tone of his voice made the young blonde cringe. “We almost there?”

Gladio grunted in response as he turned off his phone. “Damn reception...yeah, but there's no damn service around here,” he muttered. He didn't even check to see that he had text messages: all 28 unread from Noctis.

The man huffed a laughed yet again at the expense of his acquaintances. “Have to expect that around here. Like the boy said, it’s a wasteland.” Neil stopped abruptly and put his hands on his hips. “Hey, I never got your names,” he reminded them.

Gladio strode up to him. “Gladiolus Amicitia, but just Gladio’s fine. That’s Prompto.” The man simply nodded before the shield pointed at Prompto. The young blonde stepped forward and held out his hand.

“Prompto Argentum,” he said, his freckles were accentuated when he flashed that bright smile at the man. “Nice to know you.” The man shook his hand back.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he replied graciously as his dark moustache twitched. He let his hand linger in Prompto’s hold before pulling away slowly. Then there was suddenly a roar in the distance. All three men turned toward the source of disturbance across the sea of sand beneath a rocky overhang. Neil viciously grinned. “Ah, there it is. A bandersnatch, huh? This will be a ball,” he chuckled darkly as he raced for the violent creature. Gladio watched in shock as Neil left them behind.

“Hey! Hang on!” The shield shouted. He took off running as Prompto followed right behind him.

“Not so much into teamwork after all, huh?”, the young blonde observed with a snort.

“Huh,” Gladio waved off. As they got closer to the beast, it roared even louder, making the ground tremble.

“Good thing there are no daemons around, I’d hate to fight ‘em both!”, the young blonde yelled over the rage of the bandersnatch, its tusks were dripping with moisture from the constant heat of its breath. He summoned his handgun and rushed in. “Say your prayers!”, he cried, firing a warning shot high into the night sky. Gladio was close behind him, summoning his great sword as he watched Neil starting to hit at its weak spots. The prince’s shield threw his blade toward the monster and charged for it, gritting his teeth. “This one’s just for you!”

The red beast roared again and was headed straight for Prompto, who was currently trying to reload his gun. “C’monc’monc’mon,” he repeated, fidgeting with the barrel. “Shit! C’mon, I’ve never had this much trou-,” he paused, trembling as he saw the monster charging at him, sensing his vulnerability.

“Prompto! Look out!”, Gladio shouted desperately, sliding a little on the loose sand as he tried to get over to his young friend as fast as he could. “PROMPTO!”

Prompto shut his eyes. He couldn’t move, and he didn’t know why. Without warning, he felt something bulky rush in to his side and pull him down. But it wasn’t the bandersnatch. The young blonde hit the ground on his right side. Grunting, he opened his eyes and looked up from his side. “Neil?” Neil smirked down at him. 

“You’ve gotta watch yourself,” he chided, laughing. He pulled Prompto up by the arm back onto his feet. When the young blonde caught sight of his companion’s weapon, his eyes went wide. It was a very long cleaver that had various bloodstains on it, most likely from his past fights. But it was also decorated, Prompto noted that much, as if it had been in a ceremony being praised as a weapon of honor and pride. He had never seen anything like it before. It was actually terrifying. When he came back to his senses, he was being shaken vehemently by Gladio.

“Prompto, wake up!”, the shield’s amber eyes flashed with frustration as he glared at his young friend. “You want me to leave you here?!”

“Huh? Wha-, oh right. Yeah. Yeah! I’m here, big guy!”, the boy replied, cocking his handgun again. The bandersnatch was near him as its sharp bellow made the earth move. Neil was below its enormous legs, slashing away as blood flew up in his face and everywhere else around him. Gladio jumped up in the air letting out a yell as he slammed his giant blade into the monster’s head. The beast shook violently against the sword lodged deep in its scalp, as Gladio held on for dear life. “Gladio!”, Prompto shouted for his large friend as he aimed for the beast’s heart and waited for an opening. “Let go, big guy!” He held his gun steadily, watching in fear as the shield struggled to keep his grip.

“Gladiolus, get off the bastard!” Neil called to him. The bandersnatch howled in anger as one of its legs gave way and it fell to the ground with a thundering boom. Gladio released his blade. It fizzled out as Gladio fell and landed on his stomach. He held himself on his hands and knees, his breath knocked out of him as he saw Neil deliver the final cut to the beast. One last slash of his cleaver, and the bandersnatch roared once more before the life faded from it. Silence crawled back into the night.

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his handgun, letting it phase out of his grip. But when he saw his large friend was still on his hands and knees, he panicked. “Gladio!”, he yelled as he ran over to his friend’s side. “You okay? You hurt at all?”, he asked, holding Gladio steady as he made a move to get up.

“Rrrgh,” Gladio grunted, slowly coming to stand on his feet again. “Yeah,” he brushed Prompto away, “I’m good. You?” He glanced up at the blonde. Prompto nodded with a slight smile.

Neil walked over to the other two men, a large sort of menacing grin plastered on his sweaty, bloodstained face. “How you holding up, Gladiolus? Any broken bones?”

Gladio shook his head. “Nope. And just call me Gladio..,” he mumbled in irritation. The man glanced over at Prompto, his grin turning to a softer smile.

“What about you, Prompto?” Prompto noticed the man was rather close to him. “I tackled you down pretty hard. Are you sure you feel alright?”

“Uh, I’m good,” he responded, shyly. Actually he was hurting. But he didn't want to admit it. He felt a sharp pain in his side whenever he took a breath. He smiled through it. “Better than good!”

“You're certain?”, he asked again, looking Prompto in the eye. The blonde boy backed up a bit.

“Yeah.”

Partly satisfied with Prompto’s answer, Neil nodded and walked off a ways.

Gladio sighed heavily and ran a sweaty hand through his greasy hair. “We should get back. Collect the money and head for bed.” Prompto looked up and saw the moon high in the sky, guessing it must be pretty late. Or early. He really had no idea which. He slapped Gladio on the back and smiled widely.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired and my feet hurt too. Not to mention how thirsty I am!” He complained sarcastically, prompting an unimpressed groan from his older friend. “Whaddya say, big guy?”

Gladio snarled. “Yep. Let's go. I don't see any daemons, so I think we’ll be good.” He glanced around the scarce landscape. Nothing but sand for miles. He yawned and stretched, motioning for Prompto to follow him. Before Gladio could take a step forward, Neil cleared his throat. The shield turned around.

“Sorry to rain on your plans, boys. But it’s too dangerous out here to head back into town.” He pointed up at the clear night sky. “Been getting darker earlier. Daemons love that. We should hang out around here til morning,” he suggested firmly. His tone was a bit threatening.

Prompto desolately looked up at him from under his blonde bangs. “B-but, why? It’s safer in town!”, he whined.

Gladio reluctantly gave in, lowering his head. “He’s right, Prompto. Can’t risk getting lost in the dark,” he agreed. But in his heart, he desperately wanted to get back to be with Noctis. He was worried about both him and Ignis.

Neil chuckled and walked off, pulling some matches he brought with him out of his trouser pocket. “I’ll start the fire.”

As the two friends sat down under the rocky overhang, Prompto watched the man strike a match and light a medium sized bunch of straw. Neil caught on to Prompto watching him and turned slightly to wink at the boy. Still, that strange glint in his eye rubbed Prompto the wrong way. Immediately, Prompto dropped his head and put his chin in his hands. The man continued stealing glances at the young blonde as he fell asleep.

The next thing Prompto knew, he was shocked awake by shrieking daemons and Gladio’s booming voice, telling him to, “move it now, or his ass is gonna get creamed!” His eyes flew open and blue orbs were met by a viciously grinning goblin, that jumped on his stomach and laughed in his face. The young blonde gasped and quickly pushed it away, summoning his handgun. He rolled over onto his stomach and his heart dropped when he saw what was in front of him.

Daemons. Dozens of daemons and Gladio was right in the middle of them, the slashes of his greatsword bringing down the smaller daemons with ease. But the same couldn’t be said of the four Red Giants looming over the shield, swinging their fiery blades with a fierce rage that only fanned the flames. Prompto watched in horror as one of the blades came up behind Gladio. The young blonde struggled to get to his feet only to fall back to his knees, clutching his right side. Dropping his handgun, a sharp, stabbing pain shot up through his side followed by a searing heat. He winced and shut his eyes. “Gah!,” he cried out. Squinting through the pain, he knew he needed to get to Gladio when he saw two of the Red Giants standing over his burly friend, ready to take another swing. “Gladioo!”, he screamed, still trying to get to his feet. “I’m..coming!” He fought through his pain as he panted hard, coming to stand on his feet when he was suddenly hit from behind by something large. He fell to the ground with a terrible thud and clutched his side even tighter. He cried out in agony. Lying on his stomach, that was when he saw Neil sprinting towards Gladio, his cleaver in hand. The man turned back to Prompto and fiendishly smirked.

“I’ll be back, Prompto. Wait for me!”, he called, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Prompto tried to speak but the pain was too much. He gasped as his side flared up again and the last thing he saw was Gladio, who looked back and shouted something incoherent, his amber eyes filled with determination and fear as he ran for his blonde friend. Prompto passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...what have I done? Poor Prompto is hurt...I'm sorry, Prompto! Let's hope Gladio can help him somehow...
> 
> Noctis is really feeling the effects of raging hormones, huh? And Ignis tries his best to help him like always.
> 
> By the way, in Irish, the name Neil means "champion". Just a little fun fact that is relevant to the story soon. :)


	13. Unwanted Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 13 is up. This is where one of the extra characters comes in but I won't spoil who.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Cold. That’s what he felt. He was shivering as the chilled air brushed over his pale skin. His side was twitching as the pain threatened to come back. He could hear water dripping somewhere, echoing through the darkness. How did he get here? Where was he? His head hurt, his back ached and he could feel the burning rising through his ribcage once again. He grunted as he turned over on his good side. Wincing, he let out a weak yelp and opened his eyes. He was freezing and very confused, trying his best to sit up. He scanned his surroundings. It was some sort of cave, a wet one at that, and it overlooked...the morning sky? Prompto didn’t think that was right. They were just in the desert, outside of Cartanica. Why would he be...wait, where was Gladio? He was frantic. 

Coughing harshly, the pain shooting back up his sore side, he struggled to get up so he could walk out and gather his bearings when he felt a large, warm hand push his shoulder back down forcefully.“Stay,” the voice demanded. He knew who that voice belonged to, but didn’t have the courage to look up, nor the strength. The hand tenderly smoothed down Prompto’s messy hair. “How you feelin’?” Prompto flinched when he heard the voice again; that gruff tone that had spoken to him before he had blacked out: Neil. The young blonde made the mistake of turning around to see the stranger. He was met with a slap in the face, falling over onto his injured side. He hissed as his fragile ribcage made contact with the cold, hard floor of the cave. “Don’t. Just don’t, Prompto. It’s better if you do what I say,” he barked.

“Neil,” the boy choked, slowly picking himself up on his hands. “Where-”

“Up high,” he stated blankly, interrupting the boy. “Higher than you think.” Prompto shivered from both fear and the chill of the wind, wisping through the cavern.

“Why, why are we here? What are you doing? I-I’m...where’s Gladio…,” his frail voice faded as he clutched his side and winced at the return of the pain. The man caught Prompto as he fell and curled into himself, trying to remedy his hurt.

Neil set himself down on the cave floor with Prompto in his arms, smirking at the boy. “You liar,” he cooed viciously. “You are hurt. I knew that from just looking at you.” He cupped Prompto’s chilled cheek. He was still shivering. “You need someone to take care of you. And that’s exactly what I told Gladiolus before I took you.” Prompto opened his eyes. The man was smiling at him as he continued to fondle the young blonde.

Prompto weakly pushed against the man’s arms as he spoke. “G-Gladio...you said you...took me? Where is he…?” Neil pulled him back down and let the boy’s back rest against his hard chest.

“Oh, he’s out there. Somewhere..,” he replied vaguely in a singsongy tone. “But it’s alright. I’ve got you here, and you’re safe with me, Prompto,” he leaned in closer to Prompto’s ear and lightly kissed it. “You got nowhere else to go,” he hissed, laughter tickling the back of his throat. “And you’ll tell me everything…”

Prompto squirmed as the man’s hot breath hung over the side of his face. He groaned trying to break out of Neil’s hold, but fell back against his chest again. “Tell you...what?”, he asked, his body finally warming up from the man’s embrace; at least he didn’t feel as cold anymore.

Neil chortled menacingly. “Well, everything I don’t already know.” He stood up and placed the young blonde gently against the freezing, wet wall. Prompto glanced up weakly at the man, his breath hitching as he grew accustomed to the bitter coldness of the rock wall.

“Y-you know about... something?”

Neil nodded. “Of course. I’ve been around. And that new prophecy was no secret.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “What?!”, he gasped, when his side flared up and burned through his coughing. “Th-the prophecy? What do you want-”

Neil bent down cutting Prompto off and hovering dangerously low over the boy. He flashed a wicked grin. “Yes! I do want! But you do know what I want, don’t you, Prompto?”

“I d-don’t-”

“I know all about you and your little friends, yeah. Best friends with the Prince of Lucis:...Prompto Argentum,” he mused, pretending to be in awe. “You’re a long way from home, boy,” he whispered harshly.

Prompto couldn’t believe this. How did this man know so much? Who was he? Why was he doing this? All the questions running through his mind made the blonde dizzy. He felt sick to his stomach and his pain wasn’t making it any better. All of a sudden, he noticed just how close Neil was to his body. He tried to back away when Neil grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Prompto yelped and almost threw up, but forced himself to swallow it.

“You know what I want, Prompto. Oh yes, you do,” he mocked, cooing him again. He flipped Prompto over onto his back with such force that something made a sound like it had cracked. And Prompto definitely felt it. Intense pain shot up his entire right side as he screamed hoarsely, flailing desperately against Neil’s strong grip. The man roughly grasped the blonde’s wrists and pinned them above his head, holding them in place with one hand as his other came to smoothly slide up Prompto’s aching side. The young blonde arched up and groaned in pain. “I want you to tell me,” Neil uttered threateningly, “where I will find the prince. And if you don’t,” he moved his knees to cage in both of Prompto’s legs as he brushed his lower region up against the blonde’s. “There will be hell to pay for you.”

Prompto looked fearfully into the man’s eyes. He saw that awful twinkle in his eye again as he tried to buck the man off of him. Neil laughed devilishly, keeping his body as low as he could over Prompto. The young blonde was afraid. What was he going to do? What could he do against this man? He was weak, tired and broken. Neil had the upperhand in all aspects of his situation. Plus, he was at least twice Prompto’s size and weight. “N-Neil,” he whimpered in desperation as he felt the man’s middle of his trousers brush up to his again. “You don’t have to d-do this!”

Neil gazed admiringly into the young blonde’s soft blue eyes. “Yes, yes I do. Unless of course, you’re willing to tell me where he is,” he said, cupping the boy’s face as steady tears rolled down Prompto’s freckled cheeks.

Prompto thought about Noctis. He remembered how it felt hugging his best friend when they made up. The blonde noticed the tender warmth that radiated from the prince and wondered if maybe that warmth was the baby. Right. Noctis was with child, three months along. The prophecy was important, and Noctis’s life and the baby’s life depended on the utmost safety and care. The empire was here, somewhere, and Prompto would have them kill him before he ever let them get to Noctis. Maybe this was his time. “Neil?” He stopped struggling to get some answers from the man. “W-why do you want to find him? What are you going to do with him?” He was afraid of what the answer might be, but he wanted to know. He had to know who the hell this man was and what he wanted.

The man sighed and readjusted his position over Prompto. “You know what the new prophecy is, don’t you? I mean, doesn’t everyone?” Prompto winced at the man’s sudden change in tone. He sounded angry, sort of like he had been holding a grudge for a long time. The blonde knew all too well how that felt. He grabbed Prompto’s shirt and forced him to look into his face, a wicked smirk formed under his moustache. “I want to fill him with my seed. Impregnate him. Show them just how I work! How I EARNED my position, my rank, my TITLE!! They will see that I was the right choice for high commander, not him. Not that worthless son of a bitch spoiled prince from Tenebrae. I earned it...EARNED IT!” Prompto flinched and shut his eyes as he heard this man shout with so much fire in his heart. He was truly angry, and it flashed venomously in his dark, brown eyes as he looked up at the ceiling of the cave. “Once my seed is growing snugly within that helpless little prince, Aldercapt will know that he made the biggest mistake of his life.” He dangerously glared back down at Prompto. “Now,” he muttered fiercely. “Tell me, Prompto. Tell me where I will find him!” The blonde reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that that strange twinkle in the man’s eye came back and it felt like it bore into Prompto’s innermost secrets. Could he tell him that Noctis was already with child? Could he tell him where he was and risk bringing the enemy to the future king? He knew now that Neil was with the empire, or used to be. But, still, he was an imperial. And that was ‘enemy’ enough for him.

“I w-won’t,” he stuttered boldly. “I’m not telling you.” He didn’t know what actions the man might take should he refuse to tell, but he took that chance. For the fate of the world. For the baby. For Noctis.

“You,” he said as he dropped all his weight onto the blonde, Prompto squirming and starting to breathe unevenly, “are going to regret this. I swear it.” Slowly he began unzipping Prompto’s pants and smirked more wickedly than the last time. “You be a good boy and follow my lead. I’ll try to be ‘rough’ with you.” He chuckled loudly, that glint in his eye flashing once again as he started violating the young blonde without mercy. Tears were pouring down Prompto’s face and he screamed as he felt the man shove himself into his tired body, over and over. Through it all, he kept his thoughts on Noctis. He had to endure this. He had to fight this man. He had to get back. He had to protect Noctis.

 

4611324**********************

“Hey, Ignis?”, Noctis called from his bed. “I feel weird,” he said, gripping his middle as he winced; a burning sensation heating his thigh. Ignis was sitting in the lounger, going through his duffel bag when he turned toward Noctis’s voice.

“What is it, Noct? What sort of feeling is it?”

Noctis’s breathing sped up and he felt hot. He was sweating as his eyes went wide. “I dunno! It’s burning my leg!”, he shouted, his hand feeling around his right thigh, when he remembered the ring he had in his pocket. ‘Could that be what’s burning me?’, he pondered frantically. He reached in and pulled it out, then the burning ceased. He brought his fist out in front of him and paused. Shaking, he was afraid to open his palm.

Ignis made his way over to the prince’s side. “Noct? Your leg, you said?”, he asked again, worriedly.

“Yeah, but it stopped,” Noctis replied, reluctantly, “I think it was the ring..” The ring, his father’s ring. The Ring of the Lucii. The same ring that Lunafreya had kept safe and gifted to him before she passed. The ring that held the Crystal’s power.

Ignis scowled in confusion. “The ring, Noct? Why would the ring be burning you?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d be able to tell me!”

Ignis rubbed his neck in thought. “No, Noct, I am truly at a loss. Are you wearing it?”

“Not yet,” he admitted. “I’m afraid to, Ignis. I know I’m supposed to, but..” He opened his palm slowly as he gazed down at his father’s ring. “Should I?”, he uttered quietly. Ignis shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand carefully over Noctis's back.

“It’s your choice, Noct. You are to be king.”

Noctis stared at the ring in his sweaty palm and slowly picked it up, ready to put it on his right hand when there came a knock on their door. The prince jumped and almost dropped the ring. He couldn’t move as he looked to Ignis, who raised a brow. “I pray that it’s Prompto and Gladio, Noct. They’ve been gone for almost a day and a half.”

Noctis’s heart fluttered with hope that his best friend and lover were at the door. He was worried to death when his texts weren’t answered, and he believed that something horrible had indeed happened. If only he knew how right he was. He smiled and expectantly turned to the door. Who was on the other side however, was the last person they expected to find. Ignis found the doorknob and swung the door open.

“Hello again, my friends! It’s so good to see you alive and well!” That voice, that awful optimistic tone, Noctis scowled when he saw the owner of it step into the room. “Ah-,” the stranger paused and looked around the room, noting that only Ignis and Noctis were here. He grinned. “So, there are only two of you! Where are the other ones?”

“Ardyn Izunia, what is it that you want?”, Ignis demanded. He spoke low and threateningly. Ardyn patted Ignis on the shoulder as he continued glancing around the room.

“Oh, I don’t want anything. I merely stopped by just to see how you were getting along after such an awful time in Altissia. Isn’t that right,” his shady eyes landed on the prince as he smirked, “Noctis?”

Noctis tensed, glowering at the chancellor as he quickly gathered the covers up around his middle. “Don’t even think about coming near me.” Ardyn chuckled darkly as he carefully stepped closer to the prince.

“Oh, Noctis. I just want to see how you are!” Noctis backed up to the headboard as the chancellor crossed the room.

“Don’t! Stay away from me, you sickening son of a bitch!”, he yelled, his voice faltering as it fell to a whimper. “Stay away. Ignis, please!”

Ignis stepped forward. “Chancellor, leave Noctis alone. Do not touch him or I will be forced to intervene!” He summoned his daggers. Ardyn turned to look back at Ignis and laughed at how pathetic this situation was.

“Well, what have we here then?” He glanced back and forth between the two men, that smug smirk still on his lips. “A blind man and a pregnant prince,” he declared, raising his hands halfway. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to see how gracious the gods have been to you and your precious Crystal. Remember, I’m here to help!” He bowed kindly as he removed his hat. “Now, Noctis,” he said, striding up to the prince’s bedside. “Remove the covers please.”

Noctis glared daggers at him. He most certainly was not going to let this man look at him, much less touch him. He gripped the covers roughly and wrapped both arms around his middle to keep it tight.

“Chancellor,” the advisor threatened again. “I will warn you once more: step away or I will show you no mercy.” Ardyn, clearly ignoring Ignis’s warning, sat himself down on the bed near Noctis. He grinned widely at the prince.

“Please, just hear me out. I know you are frightened, Your Majesty. But I have some information I wish to share with you to help ease your pain and worry. If I may?” Noctis fearfully looked to Ignis for some assistance, but his advisor’s head was downcast as Ardyn scooted closer to the expectant prince.

“Ignis?!”, Noctis pleaded desperately. He backed up further, distraught by the fact that he physically couldn’t actually phase through the motel wall to get away Ardyn. No matter how hard he tried. “Get away from me,” he begged softly, to no avail. Ardyn gently grasped the blankets and tried to tug them away from the prince.

“Noctis,” he drew out his name, “please. Let me help you,” he pleaded, smiling sweetly. Noctis’s sorrowful sapphire eyes beseeched Ignis one more time, but the advisor said and did nothing.

“Noct,” his friend spoke as he felt his way over to the prince and tenderly held both of his shoulders while Ardyn gradually removed the covers from Noctis. “Perhaps it wouldn’t be too horrible if the chancellor helped us. I am as unaware of what’s happening right now as you are. Let him help?” Noctis was appalled by Ignis’s suggestion, blue eyes going wide with panic. As soon as the warm covers were off, the chilled air of the motel room rushed over him, making him shiver.

Ardyn nodded at Ignis. “Thank you, Ignis. You’ve been most helpful.” He was gawking at the prince’s smooth, little bump under his black shirt as he looked him up and down, grinning at him and taking in the view of the pregnant prince laid out before him. “Ah, there you are, little one,” he cooed, as he moved his hands to ghost over the prince’s middle. Before he made contact, he looked up to Noctis for permission to touch it. “May I?”

Ignis tenderly kneaded Noctis’s shoulders to encourage him. “Go ahead, Noct.”

Noctis nodded slightly with a suspicious scowl still on his features before he shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, not wanting to watch the chancellor, vicious Ardyn Izunia, caress his body with those murderous hands. But as soon as Ardyn’s palms touched the prince’s pregnant belly, Noctis yelped in pain. He arched up and gripped the sheets with so much force that his knuckles were turning white. “Oh my,” the chancellor observed, raising his voice to be heard over Noctis’s screams. “You're a bit sensitive here, aren't you? But that’s to be expected, of course. This is no ordinary child.” He peered at the distressed prince from under his wavy auburn hair, smirking devilishly as he ever so slightly stroked the baby bump again, causing Noctis to scream louder.

“Stop!”, he yelled at the top of his lungs. “Get your damn hands off me!” He reached for Ardyn’s wrists to yank them away from his body, when the chancellor playfully swiped them just out of Noctis’s reach.

“Ah ah ah!”, he teased, “Not yet!” Noctis moaned in agony as the chancellor repeated this again and again until Noctis was writhing and shouting curses at the man. Ignis wouldn’t have it anymore.

“Ardyn! Remove yourself this instant!”, the advisor yelled, taking a step toward the chancellor and readying his dagger. Ardyn laughed cruelly before he finally left Noctis’s middle alone.

“You’re disgusting!”, Noctis shouted weakly, panting and soothingly rubbing at his aching belly. Ardyn put his hands up, feigning surrender.

“Ah, but Iggy,” he chuckled, “it’s not good to throw daggers in the dark, now is it?”, he chided mockingly. Hearing his own words used against him left Ignis feeling defenceless. Not to mention how Ardyn was purposefully alluding to his blindness. Still, the advisor maintained his composure and spoke.

“I will ask you to take your leave, chancellor, should you overstay your welcome and regret that action considerably.”

Ardyn shook his head. “So much anger, so much hate! But very well, if I must.” He stood up from the bed and strode over to the lounger where he had dropped his hat. He halted and turned back toward Noctis. “However, before I leave, I’m sure there are some things you wish to know, don’t you?”

Noctis glared at him, his teeth slightly bared. “No, now leave before I kill you myself!” He tried to get up from the bed but only made it to his knees as he bent over, still out of breath.

“I suppose I should tell you now, because I won’t be around for a while. At least not until the birth.” He whispered the last part so the other two couldn’t hear as he paced the floor, folding his hands behind his back. “Now, Noctis. You have the Ring of Lucii, your father’s ring, don’t you? You said it was burning you?”

“How did you know about that?” Noctis demanded, still panting.

Ardyn winked. “Oh, I know things, Your Majesty. And I know why the ring was burning you. The Crystal chose that fragile babe inside of you, didn’t it?”

“Y-yeah, but you-”

Ardyn cut him off. “Well, that’s it then! You see, as the child grows, Your Majesty, so too does the Crystal’s need for closeness to it. The ring holds the essence of the Crystal’s power, does it not? So, what you must do now is wear it. Wear the ring, Noctis.” He sighed proudly, taking pleasure in seeing the prince’s reaction to all of this sudden news. “Although I do understand your hesitation. After all, it is such a heavy burden, given all that you are carrying right now, Your Majesty.” He gestured toward the prince’s tiny bump.

Noctis hugged his middle as he thought over everything Ardyn had just told him. A burden, indeed. Carrying a child, chosen by the Crystal, while wearing the Ring of Lucii and shouldering the burden of the past Kings of Lucis? It was too much. Noctis could feel the lump starting to form in his throat as he held back tears. “You’re lying,” he spat.

“I assure you, Noctis. I would not lie about something like this. And who else can you trust if not me?” He somehow managed to actually sound convincing. “In fact, the whole world sensed the light when you conceived the little one, and I was the first to sense it! Considering how close you and I are,” he laughed. “Why is it no one told you about these things, poor little prince?”

Ignis tightened his grip on his daggers. “Ardyn Izunia, you may leave. Now.” Venom laced his last word. Ardyn stopped Ignis as he raised one hand.

“One more thing I should tell you. You are a wanted target, Your Majesty. I'm surprised you were able to conceive so quickly! All the men in the world would’ve killed to have the chance to seed you, the Chosen King. Yet, here you are at three months already! But you are by no means safe in the slightest. So, do take care?”

Noctis shivered at the thought that he and Ignis were truly alone here, and vulnerable. He watched the chancellor carefully as he walked over to the door. Ignis breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ardyn approach the door. But again, he stopped before leaving. “By the way,” he added, without bothering to turn and look at them, “Gladiolus must be very special for you to have let him father the babe. But I wonder where your lover is now, hmm…,” he mockingly lamented. “A king is nothing without his shield. Is he, Noctis?”

Noctis shut his eyes and curled in on himself as he mourned his emptiness without Gladio. Silent tears fell steadily as he quivered on his knees. He was scared; afraid of facing this without Gladio.

Ardyn’s wicked smile could be seen just beneath his dark hat. “Farewell, Your Majesty. And take care. And heed where you step, Ignis!” He left without another word.

“Gladio…,” Noctis whimpered, shaking as he hugged his middle as tight as he could. “Dammit, where are you? I can’t do this without you..” Ignis sat beside him and held him as he cried.

“I’m so sorry this happened tonight, Noct. I wish I could’ve done more to stop him..,” Ignis consoled, as his own tears began to fall.

Noctis opened his palm again. He was still holding the ring. He took a shallow breath and looked at it through his tear-soaked eyes. Finally, he picked it up and prepared to put it on his right middle finger. “Noct?,” Ignis sobbed.

“I’m gonna go find Gladio and Prompto, Ignis,” Noctis resolved.

“W-what?”

“I have to go find them. I can't sit around anymore. I know something’s happened to them and I have to help them. I'm not gonna lose them, I couldn’t take it!” He paused, holding the ring mere inches from his finger. “Don’t try to stop me, Ignis.”

Ignis wiped his cheeks of his tears and smiled, tenderly patting Noctis’s arm. “I won’t. But I will ask for one thing from you before you go:”

Noctis tilted his head.

“That you take me with you.”

Noctis leaned his head on Ignis’s shoulder in quiet confirmation, smiling. “Wouldn’t do it without you, Ignis.”

He lifted his head off of Ignis, and focused his attention back on the ring. “I’m gonna put it on now, but don’t think I’m doing it just because of what that bastard said,” he stated, still shaking from fearful anticipation.

“It’s alright, Noct, you don’t have to convince me.” Ignis agreed. “I know you can feel that the baby needs this. Whenever you're ready.” He held tight to Noctis’s arm, letting the prince know he was there for him.

“Dad,” Noctis murmured, lifting his head to the sky. “I’m afraid. Help me please…” Without further hesitation, he slipped the ring on. All of a sudden, pain flooded his entire being as the ring flashed blue, settling the burden on the young prince. He screamed horribly as his knees began to give way. Ignis held him closely in silence, tears falling freely.

“Gladio!!”, Noctis cried. His wretched howls tore through the quietness. Then all was still as Noctis slumped back down on the bed, falling into Ignis’s warm and comforting embrace. The Ring of Lucii was a burden he was never prepared to carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was close to capturing Ardyn's character well enough...
> 
> I wanted to also put the Ring of Lucii in the story sooner than later because I love that thing! Plus, Noct looks so stylish with it on;)
> 
> Will we ever see the bros find each other again?
> 
> Much love to you, and thanks for reading♡


	14. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is long...but it starts getting really interesting now!
> 
> I hope whoever is reading is enjoying this work.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 14

_“Noct! We ARE still going to the chocobo post tomorrow, right?” Prompto asked excitedly, on his way to the tent as the full moon began to rise._

_Noctis sighed and walked with him. “Yes! I already told you a hundred times! We ARE still going to see the chocobos. Now stop asking me and go to sleep already,” he said, playfully pushing Prompto into the tent._

_Ignis was cleaning the camping stove as he watched the two boys enter the tent. “Do not forget we still have to make for Lestallum tomorrow,” he reminded them._

_Noctis gave a thumbs up through the flap of the tent. Gladio yawned loudly and came up, shoving Noctis’s arm back inside. “Move over, princess,” he groaned, taking his place on the floor beside the entrance._

_Noctis nudged him by the shoulder. “You move over. It’s not my fault you were born a giant,” the prince pouted, laying a few inches beside the shield._

_“Prompto, hit the light,” Gladio mumbled._

_The young blonde groaned, refusing the request. “But I’m so comfortable! Do it yourself, big guy.”_

_“I’ll turn out the lantern,” Ignis sighed as he entered the tent, cautiously stepping over his sleepy comrades. In a moment, the tent grew dark and Ignis settled himself down next to Prompto._

_It was almost dawn when Gladio awoke. He sat up and stretched, then propped himself up on his elbow as he gazed lovingly at Noctis’s softly slumbering body whose back was to him, with a grin on his face. But before he did anything, he heard someone yawn and start to get up. He looked over Prompto at the tall advisor, who was stretching his back and side-glancing at the shield._

_“Gladio,” he whispered, unimpressed. “Please, refrain yourself tonight.”_

_Gladio turned back toward the prince and took a strand of his dark locks, twirling it in his fingers playfully. “Can’t help it, Iggy,” he whispered back. “He’s so vulnerable right now and I’m cold. I wanna get warm.”_

_The advisor slowly stepped over the lightly snoring blonde and made his way to the tent flap. As he crossed over the prince and his shield, he glared at Gladio. “Very well. But this is the last time. Is that understood? I don’t want it becoming a habit of yours.”_

_Gladio pretended to salute his friend. “Yes, sir!” To which Ignis sighed and lowered his head as he left the tent to prepare their breakfast. Gladio snuggled up close to the prince’s back and carefully wrapped both of his arms around Noctis. The shield smiled as the prince hummed softly in his sleep. Gladio pressed a kiss to the side of Noctis’s pale face. “I love you, Noct,” he murmured, pulling him closer to his firm chest. “I hope you’ll know that one day.”_

4611324*********************

Gladio woke up to a splitting headache. Sitting up, he glanced around at the sun-baked sand ocean stretched out in front of him. Squinting hard through the harsh midday brightness, he could see the road about a mile and half away. He winced as his head began to throb harder. “Where the hell am I?”, he groaned, kneading at his temples in an attempt to relieve the pain. “Wait, there were daemons...Neil-,” he slammed his fist into the loose ground. “Neil! You damn asshole…” It came rushing back to him.

He remembered he was surrounded by daemons, trying to fight them all off. He thought he was winning when he was instantly knocked flat on his stomach, his breath going ragged and coughing up sand. His back was sliced and his jacket fell off his shoulders as the blood trailed down. Pain shot up his spine and he felt like he was being ripped apart.Heavily panting as he tried to fight through it all, he caught a glimpse of Prompto being pushed to the ground by Neil. Anger flared up in him as he yelled for Prompto, struggling to reach his blonde friend, when he saw Neil now rushing for him. Ready to swing his broadsword yet again, Gladio’s legs gave out underneath him as the pain flooded his back and the blood poured down his waist and legs. He shut his eyes for a moment as he crashed to his knees. When he opened them, there was Neil standing over him, laughing amidst the daemons who were still looking to cause him harm as well. “Don't worry, Gladiolus. I’ll take good care of Prompto,” he shouted with a vile tongue, grinning sadistically. “He’s such a beautiful boy. But you, you should do something about that cut before it gets worse!” He mocked the shield, as he kicked Gladio in the head before striding back over to Prompto.

‘“The empire could have anyone working for them. Even in the shadows.’’'

Ignis’s words rang in his head. “Dammit, Iggy. What the hell was I thinking, trusting a guy like that? I’m an idiot and now he has Prompto because of it,” he cursed at himself. “I’ve gotta find him. I owe it to him.” As he moved to get up, his body made all kinds of creaking noises, his muscles shifting around and resettling. Gods, was he sore. Still, this is what his Crownsguard training prepared him for. He pushed through his pain and finally got to his feet, starting to take a few steps toward the road.

It was sweltering as the sun reached its peak for the day. Gladio was sweating like a dog, his exposed upper body taking the full brunt of the sun’s harshness as it beat down relentlessly. The already dried blood on his back was now crusting as the sun baked it. But he kept his eyes on the road, hoping he could hitchhike back to town and return to the motel. The motel….Noctis was there. Suddenly he started running as his mind was totally focused on thoughts of his lover. All three of them would be together, and they would be searching for Prompto. Gladio wanted that more than anything. He wanted to be back with Noctis.

He didn’t realise it, but he had been walking for hours with a few stops here and there. He was exhausted, and it was already almost dark again. He glanced up at the waning sun. “Sun goin’ down means daemons,” he sighed heavily, dreading the thought. Then he glanced around and noticed that the road wasn’t visible anymore. His jaw dropped. “Where the hell did the road go?!”

“Ah! That’s the million gil question, isn't it?”

Gladio froze. He knew who that was. The voice came from behind him. “Where DID the road go, hmm?” That same irritable, obnoxious, and incorrigible tone belonged only to the imperial chancellor himself. “So this is where you got to. An interesting mess you’ve made for yourself, haven’t you? And so far from him too…” He lamented, pretending to be disheartened. Gladio turned around and saw that same flamboyant ensemble that made him want to puke; that same self-proclaimed man of no consequence. “Haven’t you abandoned him enough already? Left him to suffer his fate on his own?”

“You bastard. Shut your mouth and get out of my way,” the prince’s shield growled. “I’ve got no time for this.”

Ardyn grinned. “Oh, but you do, Gladiolus. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you?”, he laughed menacingly. “But I notice you're here all alone. Where is your little blonde friend?”

Gladio clenched his fists and scowled. “Come off it, you coward. You know where he is.”

Ardyn put his hands up in surrender. “Actually I don’t, I’m afraid. In fact, I thought he was with your prince, whom I paid a visit to yesterday,” his grin remained as he peered at Gladio from under his black hat. “I thought I ought to tell you about the bad news. It’s truly terrible!”

Gladio’s scowl turned into more of a frown as he worried about what was going to come next. “What bad news?”, he asked suspiciously. His heart was pounding.

“It’s a shame you're not with him now. You see, your sweet little prince has suffered a miscarriage..yes, it’s truly lamentable! I’m so sorry, Gladiolus. But these things do happen, you know,” he stepped toward Gladio as he continued. “He was so heartbroken, so distraught! Poor Ignis could do nothing to console him. My deepest sympathies.” He bowed and removed his hat. “Perhaps there will be another babe in its place. But who will father it I wonder?”

Gladio’s heart went out to his prince, his lover. He dropped his hands to his side, slouching. He felt empty, blaming himself for leaving Noctis in the first place. Who was he to choose money over his true love? All the while also carrying his child? “No, no! I don’t believe you. You're nothing but a lying, cheating son of a bitch!”, he shouted, his lungs filled to bursting from exhaustion.

Ardyn shrugged. A frown taking the place of his grin. “You can choose to believe me or not. It doesn’t really matter. But I think it matters to Noctis, don’t you think so? After all, he did keep murmuring your name as that horrible pain flooded him, the little one leaving his aching body in a flow of blood.”

Gladio gritted his teeth and raised his fist at the chancellor. “Leave. Get out of my way, I said. I’m not gonna say it again.” He tried to sound threatening, but he was so tired that it came out hoarse and ragged. “And stay away from Noct, you lying bastard, or I’ll cut your throat in half and toss your head to Leviathan.”

Ardyn wickedly smiled and waved goodbye as he turned away and walked into the growing shadows of dusk. “Do be careful on your own, Gladiolus. I’d hate to see His Majesty lose his lover as well,” he called as he left.

Gladio didn't respond. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He was hurt and as the guilt poured in so too did his anger at himself. How could he have left his prince? Noctis had asked them to stay. Stay with him. Now, Neil had taken Prompto somewhere doing gods know what to him, and Noctis was alone in his sorrow, mourning his miscarriage and the fact that Gladio wasn’t beside him. Gladio shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and kept walking on towards the darkening horizon.

 

4611324********************

“Better than last time then?”, Neil asked, as he approached the naked young blonde slumped under a blanket against the cold, dripping stone wall of the cave. Prompto’s breathing was shallow, his lips were chapped and he felt as if he would never be able to feel any part of his body again. “Prompto? Answer me, boy.”

The blonde turned his head away from the man, not wanting to look into those menacing, vile eyes any longer. Neil had forced him to keep eye contact while he violated him, and Prompto just couldn’t look at him anymore. He whispered something the man couldn’t hear.

“Speak up! I can’t HEAR you!”

Prompto cowered weakly into his little space, trying in vain, to get away from his tormentor.

Neil stomped over and grabbed his already bruised arm with so much force, Prompto thought it might fall off due to lack of blood circulation. “Look at me,” he commanded, as his spit flew in the blonde’s face.

“I...c-can’t…,” he whimpered, shaking his head.

Neil slapped him. “Look at me now. Or should we go another round?”, he threatened, palming Prompto’s lower area under the blanket. Prompto’s eyes watered as he groaned, bringing his legs up to his chest. His face hurt like hell, all bruised and stinging. Neil devilishly smirked. “You want more of me, Prompto? Really? I mean, I’m flattered, but I want you to talk.” He gripped Prompto down below and stroked him hard. Prompto’s groans intensified. He hated how his body reacted to Neil’s wicked hands. How his back arched up, his stomach tightened and his release came every single time. He dreaded with all his being that he couldn’t do anything about it. “Prompto, my boy,” he said, speeding up his strokes as the blonde weakly moaned. “You are a tough nut to crack.” He then moved himself over Prompto’s writhing form and lifted his hips from underneath the blanket. Prompto yelled out and pushed himself up as Neil continued to lift him higher. “Ah, my boy! My boy, you make this too easy,” he mockingly praised the young blonde as he prepared to thrust himself into him for the 6th time? 7th time? Maybe even the 9th time? Prompto lost count, passing out after the 3rd time.

“Wait!,” Prompto cried, trying with all his strength to push Neil away. “P-please, w-wait!”

Neil stopped just at Prompto’s bottom entrance and looked up at him. “You’re gonna talk now? Or am I getting excited for no reason?” He raised a brow, fondling the young blonde’s hips.

Prompto gulped as he reluctantly gazed into the man’s eyes. “I’m g-gonna tell you w-where he is...but I need y-you to s-swear on something..”

The man’s eyes widened, his face breaking into that vile grin again, his moustache twitching. He nodded.

“Swear that when we get to him, you b-be the best guy you can be f-for him..please..he deserves it..all the good in the world...please, Neil..,” he fell back against the rock wall as he grew too weak to hold himself up. His heart was thumping as he started to cry. This was all he could do for Noctis. Lie to this man and get him to believe the lie if only for a little while. Leading him away, buying Noctis more time. He promised he’d do all he could to help his best friend despite the fact he may not ever see Noctis again. He feared this was his last chance and he was taking it. “He’s back in L-Lucis. Duscae...in Duscae. He’s hiding out in an abandoned c-cabin...that’s what he told me..”

Neil smiled and got to his feet. “Finally! There, you see? We could’ve avoided all that if you had just told me that in the first place!” He leaned back down to peck Prompto on the lips. “You’ve been very good. So, I’ll swear to that. I’ll go get things ready, so you just sit tight, boy.” He stood straight and proud. “I’ll be the best lover he’s ever had, if he’s ever had any. A virgin prince..huh, never thought about it. Must be. His daddy kept him pretty safe locked up in Insomnia.” He mumbled to himself going on and on as he walked off, leaving Prompto by his lonesome.

Tears kissed the young blonde’s cheeks as he cried for Noctis. Prompto was alone, afraid. He was scared he would never see the prince, his true best friend in the whole world, again. And that thought just made the tears flow faster as he shivered himself to sleep.

 

4611324*****************

Morning came a little too fast for Noctis as the golden rays poured into their room; his sleepy body still wrapped in the warm covers. Ignis was already up and about, preparing for their search for Prompto and Gladio. The prince grievously watched the sightless man shuffle about the room, collecting various items and stuffing them into their respective totes. They hadn’t even eaten yet, but Noctis wasn’t hungry. He was too busy worrying if they would ever find his two companions; although Ignis occupied his thoughts most. He fiddled with his hands as his long-awaited question burned in his mind. “Ignis?”

Ignis kept moving about, kneeling down to zip up one of the bags. “Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he replied, trying to shove a shirt into the rest of their packed belongings. Noctis took a deep breath and swallowed before he asked his question, wondering if it might be a little personal. But he had to know.

“How did you, y’know, lose your sight?”

Ignis paused. Sighing, he turned to Noctis, his face blank as a sheet of paper. “Noct, I…” He stood up. “I would tell you, but, I feel it’s a little too soon, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry, but I promise I’ll tell you some other time.” He put his hand over his heart and smiled at the prince. Noctis knew he would tell him if he promised. Ignis was very true to his word.

Immediately, Noctis regretted asking. “Oh...yeah, it’s okay. Don’t worry about, Ignis, I get it. Sorry,” he apologized, scratching his head. Ignis simply nodded, still smiling as he returned to his task.

 

4611324*******************

“You think we could take the Regalia?”, Noctis asked hopefully, carrying the last pack of luggage out the door. It was still early in the day when they finished packing and the sun beat down on everything, making it unbearably warm. There was a slight northern breeze however, and Ignis breathed it in gratefully as he turned toward Noctis.

“Do you think you feel comfortable enough driving, Noct? We don’t very well know this part of the world. Perhaps walking is our best option?” The question he raised made Noctis feel stupid for asking. He had totally forgotten that he would have to drive. Ignis couldn’t drive anymore, and Noctis beat himself up for not remembering that. It hurt him to even think in that way: Ignis couldn’t do many things on his own anymore because he was blind. Blind.

‘Blind. He’s blind, which means he can’t see. Dammit, Noct. Why can’t you remember that?’, he angrily told himself. He dropped the luggage out of frustration, clenching his fists. Ignis tilted his head.

“Noct?”, he asked. “Alright?” He walked over to the prince and put his hand on his shoulder. He felt how tense his prince was and frowned. “Are you okay, Noctis? You’re very tense. What’s wrong?” He never used Noctis’s full name unless he was serious or completely about to panic.

Noctis shrugged, as he studied Ignis’s face in silence. His advisor’s troubled expression made him want to break into tears, but he knew he had to stay strong so as not to worry Ignis past what he could take. Noctis managed his best smile and gently removed Ignis’s hand. “Yeah. I’m fine,” he responded, pretending to sound enthused. “Walking sounds good.”

“Good. Now, would you help me, Noct?” He held out his arm for Noctis to hold. “I believe we should make for the Crow’s Nest first to devise our plan for finding Gladio and Prompto. Any messages on our phones?”

Noctis pulled his phone out and the screen lit up. No messages. He sighed, stepping to Ignis’s side. “No messages, Iggy,” he answered sadly, tenderly taking Ignis’s arm in his own as they started toward the diner. As soon as Noctis took his arm, Ignis felt that familiar warmth again and it made him smile as his spirit was lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me...writing Ignis and Noctis's parts are the hardest out of all of them. I don't quite have it down yet where I'm going to send them, but I'll figure it out :)
> 
> Let me know how you're liking it.
> 
> Criticise anything: characters, setting, storytelling...if there's anything I can make better.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading.
> 
> Love to you ;)


	15. The Silver Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :) Starts getting really angsty here. So sad...but nothing like the chapter that follows.
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. If you have "Song of the Stars" from the FFXV soundtrack, I highly recommend listening to it while reading! Helps with the feels ;)

Chapter 15

“So. The King’s Shield has indeed fathered the babe of the prophecy,” the high commander mused as he gazed blankly out into the howling blizzard, that rattled the windows of the keep. “How do you know this, chancellor?”

“I already told you, commander,” Ardyn Izunia replied in a singsongy tone. “I saw His Majesty with my own eyes. He is a beautiful three months along! And you believed it would never work,” he said, strutting back and forth behind the high commander. “All he needed was a little love.” He made a heart symbol with his hands.

Ravus turned around, his sunken heterochromic eyes stern and focused. “I wish to see him for myself.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, commander? After all, it may be a bit of a sore spot between the two of you, considering the events in Altissia,” he said, eyeing Ravus sharply. “And the fact that his shield is missing, well…”

Ravus held up his hand. “It matters not. I wish to see him.” He remembered his sister then; how much she loved Noctis and wanted to see him happy. He wanted to see his king. Luna’s king. “I am going to see Noctis, chancellor. Tell Besithia I won’t be back for a while.” Ardyn watched with a pleased smile as the high commander left the room.

“What a beautiful sentiment..,” he chimed quietly, strutting around in the silence. “Although I doubt you will receive such a warm welcome from His Majesty…”

Ravus halted and turned his head halfway. “Chancellor, you said the King’s Shield was missing? Do you know his whereabouts?”

“Why yes, I do, high commander,” he replied. “But why ever would you need to know that?”

The high commander lowered his head. “I will...find him. Find him and bring him back to Noctis.” His tone was solemn; a hint of sadness in his words. “It’s what Lunafreya...would have wanted.” 

He rested his hand on the king’s scabbard at his side as he faced the chamber door again. “Now, if you please, tell me where I may find Amicitia.”

Ardyn quirked a brow. “Are you certain about this? After all, you and I both know a shield of the king could handle things on his own,” he reasoned, but his voice slipped up into a mocking pitch.

“Not if his shield is broken; in both heart and bone.” His heart felt heavy, but he knew there would be peace in his soul again if he could help Noctis in any way he was able. He would feel...whole again. Inside, he felt his spirits lifted as he came to this conclusion.

The chancellor shrugged off a laugh. “Hmm..well, if you’re that serious about this, then you’ll find him in the outskirts of Cartanica.”

“The mining town...to the east?”

Ardyn nodded.

“Good. I’ll be on my way.” He took his leave.

Ardyn hummed as he walked about the dark, empty chamber. Everything was going the way he hoped it would and he felt mighty proud of himself. “Poor high commander…,” he guffawed, amused by Ravus’s sudden eagerness to help the prince. “You shall soon know the same fate as your baby sister.” 

 

4611324**************************

Engines thrumming, wind hissing against metal and that distinct hum of exhaust jets hovering in the air gave Prompto a sign that he was in something heavy, metal, and something that could fly. Sucking up his spit dribble off the side of his mouth, he whipped his head over to look where he heard fingers drumming on steel. Neil was a few feet away from him, sitting on one of the cargo benches. He was smiling at the blonde. 

“Sleep good?”, he inquired, shifting to cross his legs.

Prompto didn’t acknowledge him, as he sat still on the hard, metal floor. But something was different. He wasn’t as cold in this metal beast as he thought he would be. He glanced down at himself.

Clothes. He was wearing clothes. ‘Good, at least he had sense enough to dress me,’ he thought. Wait...sense? What sense, if any, did this man have? There was no good in this man in any way, whatsoever. And the clothes he chose for him were definitely not his style.

He was dressed in a black tank top underneath a white, long scrunch-sleeved collared tunic lined with red silk, with two gold insignias embroidered on both sides of the breast. The hem of the tunic had little, metal crosses sewn all around it. Red ribbon hung over his shoulders and across his back like a harness. The pants, although very thick, looked like they were made very simply. They were white slacks with a bold black stripe down the sides of the legs. But the boots, Prompto thought, were very stylish: black, of course, with a silver-gilded toe. 

All in all, at least they were comfortable and fit him well. But a thought poked at Prompto about his strange ensemble...they looked very formal; like they were fit for a royal. Feeling the fabric of the tunic, he held the collar forward as he quirked a brow at Neil.

Neil chuckled. “It’s my old uniform. Looks good on you, boy. Matches your eyes.”

Prompto blushed as he turned away from the man’s piercing gaze. ‘Old uniform? For what?’ 

“You said this was a uniform, but for what exactly? It’s pretty fancy,” he asked, fondling the hem.

Neil stood up and strode over to the young blonde, still grinning. Prompto cursed at himself. Why did he have to ask a question like that? Especially since Neil made a comment about how it ‘matched his eyes’. Prompto’s face grew hot and he slowly retreated as Neil came closer. 

He remembered how it felt to be touched and fondled by him and he was afraid of what the man would do if he got any closer. “Don’t fret, boy. I’m not gonna touch you,” he assured the blonde, sensing his tension. Prompto sighed in relief. “I already had my fill of you while you were asleep.”

Prompto’s breath hitched as he looked up at the man, wide-eyed. This man, Neil- no, this vile monster had been touching him, putting his hands all over his body, and doing whatever else he wanted to him while he was asleep. Asleep. 

He hated this man. He had never hated another soul in his life until he met Neil. He wished he could get as far away from him as possible, but that would take a miracle right now. 

Prompto was being held captive until death, or until this monster decided to let him go. ‘Whichever came first,’ Prompto resolved hopelessly. As sick of this man as he was, he figured it was time to try and play HIS game. Respond with snide remarks and smart-ass comments that he hoped would keep Neil in good spirits; at least until they arrived at...somewhere? Where were they going? Prompto decided to try his hand at this new tactic, and if it didn’t work? 

Well, he tried.

Prompto blew the loose hairs out of his face and smirked. “I hope I was good enough for you,” he remarked, attempting to sound like a smart-ass. Neil scrunched his face at Prompto’s off-hand statement. The blonde slightly winced, waiting for the man to respond.

He snorted, kneeling down to ruffle Prompto’s hair playfully. “Yeah, you were very good. The best I’ve had, my boy!” He winked. “Don’t worry about that.” Prompto released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“O-okay, good,” he stuttered. “So, where are we exactly?”

“My boy, your face needs something on it. It looks bad.” Completely ignoring Prompto’s question, he touched the blonde’s bruise below his right eye as Prompto flinched at his caress. The blonde backed away from him only to have his sore arm yanked forward as Neil studied his pale face. “Don’t pull away,” he growled, glaring into the blonde’s frightened blue eyes. He gently brushed his fingers over Prompto’s dry lips, eyeing them as if they were gold.

“N-Neil?”

Neil lifted his gaze back into his blue orbs. “Shhhh...don't talk.” He pressed a light kiss to Prompto’s cheek, then-

SLAP

Prompto’s head flew to the side, making a loud thump as it slammed against the hard metal. He had a small coughing fit as he tried to sit himself upright.

“You know where we’re going, my boy,” he answered, glaring at the blonde. “To see your prince! So that I can fill him to the brim with my seed.” He strutted back over to the control deck. “Duscae...that's what you said. So that’s where we’re going.”

Prompto gulped as the lie he had told began to surface. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. ‘If this is what I have to do, then I’m ready to do it,’ he said to himself, coming to terms with his probable fate. ‘I’m doing this for you, Noct. Live for both of us, buddy..’ He choked back his sobs as he laughed softly at the thought of Noctis being able to fulfill the prophecy. He fiddled with the apparition of his handgun in preparation for what was to come.

Then, he heard the thrusters start to drown out as the ship landed in Lucis.

4611324*************************

His phone went dead as Gladio leaned against the nearest boulder, totally exhausted with sweat running down his face and back. The sun sat at the edge of the horizon, painting the sky a hazy orange. His body was close to giving out as it groaned for water and nourishment. He hadn’t eaten since...he didn’t know when. Gladio couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he was lost, maybe forever, in this gods-forsaken desert.

He stared at his phone screen, wiping a few tears from his amber eyes. Before the screen went dark, he was reading his texts from Noctis. He was on the 20th and still had 8 more unread. The last text he read had said, ‘“I love you, Gladio. Say something, dammit! I wanna know if you’re okay!”’, but it was really no different from the other 19 texts. Still, every word hit Gladio right in his already-aching heart as he beat himself up and cursed himself for not checking for messages earlier.

Luckily, the shield had replied after the 5th text, letting Noctis know how he was and what had happened to Prompto. He had mentioned how stupid they’d, no, HE had been. How he had trusted that stranger with their lives when he didn’t even know the guy! Lastly, he said he would get back to his lover no matter what it took, and he meant it with all his heart.

Glancing up into the darkening sky, he caught sight of a magitek infantry ship, headed for his vicinity. “Here? Now? What the hell are they doing here?”, he growled, summoning his greatsword. Regardless of whether he had the strength or not, Gladio was going to fight till he dropped. Giving up was never an option for the prince’s shield as he stood posed and ready.

The ship landed, blowing a bunch of dust up into the air as the hatch fell open and revealed what Gladio assumed to be his adversary. But he would be very wrong, when out stepped Ravus, high commander of the imperial army and first son of Tenebrae. His thin white hair flowing in the desert wind, he gazed out upon the horizon, gripping King Regis’s sword at his side. Then, he saw the prince’s shield rushing towards him with his greatsword raised. The commander’s eyes widened as he watched Gladio come for him, ready to attack him.

It was never in Ravus’s nature to ever back down from a challenge nor to resist the urge to promote his own self-interests, but when it came to the wishes of his dear sister, Lunafreya, he would do what in his heart that which he felt would make her happy. And bringing Gladio back to Noctis felt like the most important. Her last wish was for Noctis to know that she loved him, regardless of anything that ever stood in their way. And Ravus was going to make sure that dream was realized.

“Please, halt! I do not wish to engage in combat!”, Ravus shouted to the prince’s shield, who looked more like a feral beast than a man right now; anger flashing in his amber glare. “Gladiolus Amicitia, I believe? Son of Clarus Amicitia, the late King Regis’s shield? Please, let us discuss a matter of great importance!”

The commander’s words whizzed past his ears as Gladio didn’t stop charging toward the magitek ship. Ravus’s face was enough to make Gladio’s blood boil. 

He had once lost to the high commander and his pride with him as Ravus had overpowered him during a raid on an imperial base. He wasn’t going to take that humiliation again. “RAVUS! You are a dead man! You’ll pay!” Gladio shouted so fiercely that it rang in the commander’s ears.

Shutting his eyes, Ravus took a deep breath and remained calm; his heart went out to Gladio. “I only wish to see my king!”

Now Gladio definitely heeded that. He gradually slowed till he was close enough to the ship that he didn’t have to shout anymore. Wanting to see his king? HIS king? What right did Ravus have to call Noctis his king? Gladio acted suspicious as he shuffled toward the ship and saw that Ravus’s sunken face held no grudge, no anger, no hate, only honesty. “You...want to see ‘YOUR’ king? When did you suddenly decide he was your king, Ravus? And what do you want from me that you’d come all the way out here? Wait, how the hell did you find me?!”

Ravus raised up his hand to silence the shield. “Please, still your tongue for a moment and let me explain.” Gladio growled at Ravus’s unintended insult to his questions. “I mean no harm, Amicitia. I...have come on matters which concern us both.”

Gladio lowered his greatsword and let it fizzle out of his sweaty hands as he stood just below the massive ship. “What matters, ‘commander’?” His words were like venom as he spat them at Ravus begrudgingly.

Ravus tilted his head. “Please, Amicitia, come inside out of the growing cold. You look terrible. I have food and medical supplies.” He walked back into the ship. “We’ll talk inside.”

The shield clenched his fists and scowled, but followed the commander anyways. He couldn’t stand being out here any longer, and food was definitely welcome right now.

 

4611324*********************************

“So, what’s this about, Ravus? Huh? What do you want?”, Gladio demanded, wincing as he applied some salve on his wounds.

Ravus lowered his head and sighed. “I urge you to cast aside all malice you may have toward me. This is not the time nor the place for it. I wish to speak of matters concerning my-, excuse me. OUR king.” He stood in front of Gladio as he spoke, his face was solemn and stern; although the shield did notice a change in the commander's demeanor. It was subtle, but a change nonetheless. “The prophecy...Noctis is indeed with child? And it is true that you are the one who fathered the babe?”

Gladio carefully nodded, remembering what Ardyn had told him about Noctis having a miscarriage. It couldn’t be... “Yeah, why? How do you know all this stuff?”

“Please,” Ravus held his hand up again, “let me speak.” He slowly walked over to the tiny window within the cargo hold, his reflection staring back into his heterochromic orbs. “Back in Altissia...my sister, Lunafreya...she asked me for one thing: if I could deliver the Ring of Lucii to Noctis. I had once wanted to keep that ring for myself in hopes that the gods might shower favor upon me. But alas, it was not to be.” He closed his eyes as he remembered the horrible burning in his arm when he had once put the ring on.

“So, what’d you do? Did you take the ring?”

It was silent for a moment, then he answered.“I refused her request,” he said solemnly, dropping his head as his voice began to falter. “I told her it was her duty to see that the ring made it to the rightful king, the Chosen King.” He gripped the sword at his side and winced. “I asked her to...to show Noctis her heart. To show him...her love for him was real and always strong; that her love for him never faltered.”

Gladio lowered his head this time and folded his hands together. “I think...she did. I think she showed him how much she loved him.” He glanced up at the broken man, who was once a great prince. Now he was really nothing more than a wanderer, being an imperial commander in name only. He tried to imagine how heartbroken Ravus truly was, but nothing compared to his own heartache from being separated from Noctis.

Ravus continued. “Yes, I believe too. She knew about the prophecy being rewritten before any of us did. She prayed for days, she told me, that Noctis would be safe and happy, and that the prophesied child would be healthy. I truly believe her heart ached whenever she prayed, but she loved Noctis more than anything. She wanted the world for him, and I believe that is the reason she never doubted nor forsake her own calling…” Tears filled his eyes as he finished. “Even to her dying breath…”

Gladio remained silent while Ravus stood there by the window. The moon was shining so brightly that night as the stars twinkled above. The moon’s glow flooded the tiny window and illuminated the scabbard of King Regis’s sword as Ravus’s mechanical arm rested on it.

It was quiet for some time before another word was spoken while both men pondered their words and their actions. Lunafreya was a light for them, for all of them. Her presence fading from the world only made it darker and more difficult to go on. 

But she believed in herself, her brother, and all the good in the world, even when he didn’t believe it himself, and so Ravus resolved to make sure her dreams and wishes were fulfilled by his hand and his hand alone. Whether in good or in bad times. In life, or in death.

The commander picked his head up and turned toward Gladio. “And that is why...I must see Noctis for myself. I must know that he is alive and well, and that the child is indeed growing inside of him.”

Gladio watched Ravus’s face. His eyes were a turbulent sea of both compassion and sorrow, but he spoke with a true heart and Gladio could sense that. “I get it. I get it now,” Gladio said, standing up. “I also want you to see him, Ravus. For Lady Lunafreya’s sake.”

For once in a long time, Ravus smiled a genuine smile. The burden on his heart was a little lighter now that he knew he would see his king. His king, Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

“Thank you, Amicitia- no, Gladiolus. I had hoped I would gain permission from you, and only you, seeing as you are essentially the father of the prophecy.”

Gladio chuckled softly. “Father of the Prophecy, huh? I kinda like that.” 

He couldn’t wait to see Noctis for himself too. Not knowing if he was still with child, or if he had indeed lost the baby, weighed heavy in his mind and in his heart. “Ravus,” Gladio said, “you never told me how you found me here?”

Ravus cleared his throat as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “That sneak...Izunia. He let me know just where you were.” He winced when saw Gladio’s face had contorted to suspicion at the mention of the imperial chancellor. “I hope this does not deter our mutual respect for each other's wishes?”

Gladio glanced down at the floor, grunting. “Taking orders from him...why, Ravus? You got some kind of trick up your sleeve?”

The commander sighed. “No. Please, that is all I wished to know from him! My intentions are pure, I assure you.”

Gladio saw both his blue and purple eye remain the same in truth. No suspicious twinkle, no sign of any mistrust. Ravus was full of honesty, for the first time Gladio had seen. “Alright,” the shield relented. “I trust you, Ravus...but don’t think I’ll be taking my eyes off my back with you around,” he warned him.

Ravus nodded. “Believe me, Gladiolus. I only wish to see my king...above all else. No tricks. You have my word,” he stated, bowing slightly with his hand over his heart.

If only Gladio could be so sure of everything else in his life right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Ravus! What'd you think of how I portrayed him? I thought he needed an important role in this story. He needed more attention in the actual game, I think. So I gave him some spotlight! Don't Gladio and Ravus make an awesome team?
> 
> Also, Prompto is in such a horrible place. How do you think it will turn out for him?
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you!


	16. When the Stars Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me cry... hence, the tag above. This is a very pivotal chapter in the whole story, so be sure to catch on to everything!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with me on this. This is gonna be the last update for at least a while, because I had already written the last three chapters all together, and I've only just started on 17.
> 
> Also, I unintentionally mentioned the names of two chapters from the game. I thought it was pretty funny. See if you can spot them!
> 
> So, without further ado!
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 16

Prompto fell flat on his face into the mud as Neil pushed him forward to keep going. The blonde had told him where they would find the prince: in an abandoned shack in Duscae and they were going to find it, no matter what. That’s what Neil had demanded of Prompto. Night or day, rain or shine, Neil would have the prince.

“Get up,” Neil commanded him. He purposefully stepped over the blonde’s head as Prompto coughed and hacked on mud and wet grass. “Near Lestallum? You said he’s in a shack close to this road going north?”

“Y-yeah, he is, but he won’t be for very- ungh...long,” Prompto replied, still choking on a bit of mud in his throat. He slowly rose back to his feet, slipping and sliding on more mud beneath him. “We’re still a little ways off though.”

“Then you better be pretty fast, my boy. I’m not very patient.” He strode ahead of Prompto, fondling the handle of his decorated cleaver. The blonde noticed just how quickly the man’s attitude changed since they stepped off the ship.

‘When he finds out Noctis isn’t here, he’ll probably kill me,’ he uttered fearfully in his head, fidgeting with his invisible handgun. ‘But not before I get my last chance.’

The sun was hot as it baked the asphalt below their boots, making the heat radiate from the ground up. “Damn...it’s too hot…,” Neil muttered. “Pick up the pace, my boy. You don’t have a lot of time left!”

Prompto looked up from his baking shoes as he noticed Neil had said ‘“YOU don’t have a lot of time left”’, not we. Well, this changes perspectives. He was right: Prompto didn’t have a lot of time left to do what he had to as he would soon be found out. Once he was, he didn’t how things would play out, but he knew he wouldn’t let anything stop him. Not even this man. Noctis needed all the time he had and Prompto was going to make sure that he did.

“That the one?”, Neil called out, pointing to an abandoned shack on the side of the road surrounded by a few trees.

Prompto shook his head. “No, it’s a little farther.”

“You better be prepared to watch your prince with a real man soon then, blondie,” he grumbled as he stumbled over a few loose pebbles. He glared back at Prompto and jerked his head for him to follow closer. “Get up here!”

Prompto sighed. “I'm comin’.” His heart started beating faster as they came closer to the revelation of the lie Prompto had kept specially for Noctis’s sake. ‘It has to work...he can’t know the truth just yet…,’ he mumbled to himself.

A few more miles later, they approached the dreaded abandoned shack a few yards from the road. The day was slipping by and it started to rain as it grew dark. Neil came up behind Prompto and roughly gripped his shoulder. The blonde winced. “There. That has to be it. Tell me it is, Prompto. Tell me it is!”

Prompto glanced up into the man’s eyes and saw nothing but that strange glint in his gaze again. Now that he knew what this man was capable of, he understood that that glint was no kind thing. It may have been once, but now it only shone with hate and anger. A malice that burned in his soul and his heart; never ceasing, never extinguishing.

But Prompto could see, if just a little bit, he could see behind all that. He saw Neil as a proud man. A man with dreams of wanting to be someone. But that ‘someone’ was left behind, forgotten a long time ago. And those dreams were replaced by emptiness, longing. A former human being now lost and sad, without anything to live for anymore.

Prompto remembered his cleaver: decorated, blood-stained and old, but nevertheless, it still looked as proud as he did. Maybe he was a great man once. Maybe he did fight for what he believed in. But now, he was here trying to prove something, anything, just to be recognized for his valor, for his efforts.

For a moment, Prompto actually felt kind of heartbroken for the man. He wondered how he could live this way for so long, and for just how long he has been living this way: hateful, spiteful, cruel and in all ways vile and uncaring. He wondered whatever made a person hate so, wishing it didn’t have to be that way.

Prompto looked back and forth at both of Neil’s brown eyes before he answered. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “That's the one.”

Neil’s wicked smirk returned once again as he ran for the shack, his cleaver close at hand, when he stopped abruptly and grabbed Prompto’s wrist, pulling him along. “C’mon. I'm sure you wanna see him just as bad, don’tcha?” His eye twinkled again and made Prompto resist against his grip just a little.

“Y-yeah. I do want to see him…” Noctis. How desperately he wanted to see his best friend again. He recalled the last time he saw him. How long ago was it? He didn’t know the answer, but he remembered the last few words they had spoken to each other. Noctis had asked him to ‘“bash ‘em in the head”’ for him, to which Prompto replied, ‘“You got it, buddy!”’

This was his chance. His chance to fight for Noctis, his king.

Neil strode up to the door and paused, turning to Prompto. “How come he’s out here alone?”, he asked, raising a suspicious brow.

“He’s hiding, like I told you. He was waiting for me to come.” Prompto’s blue eyes widened in anticipation as he watched the man gently pry open the door. Neil smirked and chuckled darkly as he stepped over the threshold.

“Prince Noooooctisssss, your friend is here to see you!”, he mocked playfully into the dark shack, until he saw it was empty. There was no sign of life inside at all. Neil furrowed his brows as he slowly turned back toward Prompto, anger clearly written all over his face. “There’s nobody here...Where is he, Prompto-”

The sound of the handgun being cocked and the sight of the weapon pointing at his face made the man flinch as Prompto’s hands shook, holding it firmly. “He’s not in Lucis, Neil. He’s probably halfway to Gralea by now…” His lie finally coming to the light, tears sprung from his blue eyes as Neil crept closer to him.

“Gralea?”, the man spat. He balled his fists and shook his head. “Why the hell did you bring me here then?!” His shout echoed even through the rain.

Prompto shut his eyes, biting his lip as he recocked his gun and held it tighter. “Because...because Noct is my brother. He’s my brother and I love him. I could never bring a monster like you to him.” He confidently stared straight into Neil’s piercing glare. “There wasn’t ever a chance for you to do anything to him because he’s already pregnant with the child of the prophecy. And Gladio is the one who loves him and gave him that gift of a life.”

Neil’s eyes flashed anger as he bared his teeth. “Gladiolus?! HE did it?! You lied to me, you little bastard!” He stomped closer to the blonde, his nostrils flaring. “I wanted this...to prove that I’m much more than they think I am! I am captain...I am high commander...I AM. THE CHAMPION!!”

Prompto watched with a blank expression as Neil shouted to the heavens. “Neil.” The man screamed and yelled into nothing before he whipped back around to Prompto’s voice. “It didn’t have to be this way. You could’ve been more than you think, if you had just done the right thing. Instead you let pride blind you. I know how it feels to be left out! To be tossed aside like you're a nobody!” He lowered his gun to speak without threats. “I used to be just like you, believe me! I used to think no one cared about me or tried to help me, but you know what?”

Neil’s glare hadn’t left his face, but he was listening to the blonde speak to his heart. He was furious and hurt. Hurt. He hadn’t felt that in a long time, until now.

Prompto’s hopeful tone spoke volumes as he looked tearfully right into Neil’s brown eyes, not faltering for a moment. “You have to help yourself first, Neil. You have to know that it’s okay to be who you are, no matter where you are! How can you become, if you can’t be? You can be a good person, I know you can! You have to give yourself that chance! Let go of all the pain and guilt and learn to love yourself enough to love others.”

Neil stood in silence as he pondered Prompto’s words. Prompto was even amazed at himself at how he was able to talk to and even sympathize with this man! This man, who had beaten him, tortured him, violated him; taken him away, far away from Noctis and the others. Lied to Gladio, betrayed their trust… But he was, after all, not speaking to a monster. Neil was a man; a flesh and blood human being just like him.

The man released his fists and stood still, letting the rain pour over his head. His eyes still held some form of malice and hate, but they looked just a bit softer now.

Prompto slightly smiled at him, putting out his hand. “Will you...give yourself that chance? Neil?”

Neil said nothing as he stepped forward. He loomed over Prompto as he raised his own hand, pausing before it touched the blonde’s hand. “Prompto,” he began lowly. “My life is none of your business. I am the champion of Niflheim. That will always be true, even more so when I have my hands on your pathetic prince.”

Prompto tilted his head, furrowing his brows as he flexed his outstretched hand.

Neil’s eyes flew open, rage burning in them as he smacked Prompto’s hand to the side. “I will have him. I swear on your life, I will!”

He leapt on Prompto, yelling as he moved to pin Prompto’s wrists to the ground. But he was too late as Prompto slid on the mud just a little out of his grip. It was then that Prompto felt his pain in his side again, and it burned. He winced before he threw his fist into Neil’s face, making the man flinch and lift himself off the ground a little; just enough for Prompto to get back to his feet.

“You little shit!”, Neil shouted as he rose to his feet and pulled out his cleaver, his eyes flashing with nothing but hate again. He charged at the blonde just in time for Prompto to step to the side as Neil rushed the trees instead. Grunting, he pointed his cleaver in Prompto’s direction and ran for him again. “I’ll kill you!”

Prompto wasn’t quite as prepared for this as he thought when the first cut of the cleaver slashed down his shoulder and over his chest, making him cry out in pain. Neil grabbed the same shoulder and pushed him to the ground, standing over him and raising his cleaver, ready to stab him. 

“Not yet..,” Prompto gasped through the horrible pain in his chest, as he rolled to the side just as Neil’s cleaver came down into the wet ground. Prompto struggled trying to cock his handgun as the rain and mud had made it slippery to hold. “Not this time, Neil. I’m not gonna let you do this…” 

Suddenly, pain rippled through his torso as his chest wound throbbed terribly. He screamed in agony as Neil rushed for him once more, tackling him to the ground as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Looming over the blonde, his face contorted into the most frightening look Prompto had ever seen in his life as the man’s brown eyes flickered with anger; his breaths seething with rage.

“You will die here. There is no tomorrow for you. You will never see your prince again, Prompto! I swear it!”

With one flick of his finger, the trigger was pulled. His head flew back and he fell limply over Prompto. Prompto shut his eyes as the man’s weight crushed over his body, leaving him gasping for breath. 

The rain washed over both living and dead as his final breath left his limp body. Prompto panted hard as he tried to push the man’s body off of himself, but he was exhausted and couldn’t move an inch. His entire body cried out to just lie down and let go. Blood poured out of his wounds and over the rest of him as it mingled with the blood from Neil’s gunshot wound. 

Prompto laid back with a huffed sob as his body shivered from both the cold and the relief of being free of this man. He cried out into the wilderness, sobbing loudly as all of his pent up emotions started flooding out of him. He could breathe again. Images of Noctis fluttered through his mind as the pain wracked his poor, exhausted body, but he was smiling; the blood seeping into all of Neil’s uniform he was wearing.

“Noct,” he cried out. “I did my best. I did e-everything I could to k-keep you safe from him…” The tears cascaded his blood-stained cheeks as he realized he may never see Noctis again. The pain was unbearable and the blood just wouldn’t stop. He was alone in the wilderness. No one knew where he was, or what was happening. “I-I’m sorry, Noct...I-I’m so s-sorry I left y-you…I love you guys so m-much….” 

He screamed weakly in agony one last time before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

 

4611324*************************

“Noct, I’m advising you that we should not return to Lucis. I know how you feel, but it would be a reckless and hasty decision to do so.”

Ignis scolded him in the wake of Noctis’s sudden attitude. The prince was feeling hopeless and homesick, wanting desperately to find his friend and his lover, but didn’t know where to look and it was frustrating him to no end. “What am I supposed to do then, Ignis?! Wait? I’m not waiting anymore, I told you that!”, he yelled back. It wasn’t his intention to be so furious at Ignis’s clear cut reasoning, but he couldn’t help it.

Ignis sighed and took Noctis’s hand in his. “Noct, perhaps we ought to head for Tenebrae.”

Noctis scoffed. “In imperial territory, Ignis? Really? We might as well stay at the motel. We’ll be just as safe there as in Tenebrae.” His voice took on a sort of mocking tone. “There’s nowhere better than imperial territory, right?”

His advisor rubbed his temple as he responded. “Noct, please. At least we’ll be making some progress. Who knows? Maybe Prompto and Gladio are there. It wouldn't hurt to look.” He turned his head as if he was looking Noctis square in the face. “We don’t really have any other option.”

Noctis caressed his baby bump, staring blankly at his half-eaten plate of food.

“At the very least, we’ll be moving, Noct, and staying in one place is not the best thing for us right now. We must avoid remaining stationary at all costs.” He slowly felt his way up and out of the diner booth. “Come, Noct,” he said, holding out his hand.

Noctis sighed, standing up and taking Ignis’s arm. He watched Ignis’s face as they walked out of the diner. The advisor had a smile on his face which made Noctis confused. “Ignis?”, he asked, helping Ignis down the steps out the door. “You okay?”

Ignis turned toward the prince. “Yes, of course, Noct. Why?”

“You’re smiling.”

Ignis laughed. “Well, Noct, you can be quite amusing at times. Like right now.”

Noctis huffed a laugh. “I guess so. But I think it’s mostly ‘cuz of this little guy,” he responded, placing a hand on his growing bump. “He makes me ride an emotional rollercoaster.”

Ignis nodded, his smile still present. “‘He’? How do you know it’s a boy?”

Noctis nudged him in his shoulder. “I don’t! But I gotta call ‘it’ something without hurting its feelings. You can call a girl a ‘little guy’ too, right?”

Ignis laughed louder this time. “Last time I checked, no.”

“You’re horrible, Ignis.”

 

4611324*****************************

The train ride to Tenebrae was a little less than pleasant as Noctis noticed he kept getting awkward glances from the other passengers. He could tell that they saw what he saw: a blind man and a pregnant prince, travelling somewhere together. He hated the way they looked at he and Ignis, like they were some kind of weird couple.

Ignis started falling asleep on Noctis’s arm as one of the train’s servers came up to their booth. “Tickets, please.”

Noctis glanced up, startled by the man’s deep voice. He dug through his trouser pocket to find them, but came up with nothing. Ignis had them. “Hang on. My friend has them,” Noctis replied, as he gently tried to shake Ignis awake.

“Oh no, I know this trick,” the man said, crossing his arms. “Then your little friend is gonna say he doesn’t have ‘em either and then you're gonna ask if you can stay anyways since the train’s already moving, right?” Gods, his voice was too loud. It rang in Noctis’s ears. The server gave the prince a look of contempt as he raised a brow. “Right?!”, he repeated even louder.

Noctis glared at him, as he tenderly shook Ignis. “No, we have the tickets, just hang on...Ignis? Can you wake up? This guy needs to see our tickets.”

Ignis groaned and shifted a little. “Noct? Did you say tickets? They're in my pouch.”

“Oh! I see, your friend is not just stupid, he’s also blind, is he? Well, isn’t that perfect!”

Noctis grew angry fast, especially as the server called Ignis stupid. “Look, we have the tickets. He’ll give them to you when he’s ready,” he spat. But Ignis had fallen back to sleep. So Noctis reached into his pouch to find the tickets, but before he could grab them, the server grabbed Noctis’s shirt and pulled him to look into his face. “Enough foolin’ around, boy. You’re both going to the back of the train.”

Noctis slightly bared his teeth. “I have the tickets right in there,” he growled, pointing to Ignis’s side pouch. “If you’ll stop being such an impatient ass, I’ll get them!” People began to stare as the prince’s voice rose. “Now let go of me and I’ll give you the damn tickets!”

“‘Impatient ass’ am I? That’s it.” He threw Noctis back down in his seat and moved over to grab Ignis’s shirt, flinging him down onto the floor.

“Ah-!” The advisor gasped as he hit the hard metal and rubber floor. Groaning, he tried picking himself back up on his hands and knees. “Noct…? What happened?”

The next thing he heard, was Noctis yelling and throwing himself at the server, pinning him on the ground. “Bastard! Don't you EVER touch him again!” He heard fists making contact with the man’s face as the man gasped and flinched at every hit. Noctis wouldn’t let up.

“Noct,” Ignis called to him. But Noctis didn’t heed him. He called louder. “NOCT! Enough!”

Noctis was straddling the man’s waist, ready to hit him again when he turned toward Ignis. The server was unconscious and all bloodied in the face. Noctis released his tension and stood up from the man, wiping the blood off of his knuckles. He quietly came back to Ignis’s side to help him up as people stared at him in fear. “Sorry, Ignis...I...got carried away, didn’t I?”

The advisor was soon back on his feet, readjusting his glasses and dusting himself off. “Yes, you did, Noct. It’s no trouble,” he assured him, pulling the tickets out of his pouch. “Please, give them to him and let’s sit back down,” he pleaded, whispering.

Noctis placed them on the man’s chest before he returned to sit beside his advisor. He felt all the eyes in the train on him. He had acted like a maniac, but he was only doing it for Ignis. Or was he…?

 

4611324****************************

“I’m sorry about what happened back there, Ignis,” the prince apologized, as they stepped off the train.

Ignis nodded, taking Noctis’s arm. “It’s...alright, Noct. What got into you?”

Noctis shrugged as he placed a hand on his bump. “Hormones maybe?”

“Perhaps, but it’s no excuse, Noct. You must be more careful. Please, for me?” He turned to him as if he were looking right into his sapphire eyes.

“I know. I will,” he reassured him.

Finally glancing up into Tenebrae, he saw a nightmare.

Fire. Nothing but flames and destruction in front of them. Fenestala Manor was burning to the ground as loud cracks and booms could be heard in the distance. Noctis’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the growing fires. This was unbelievable. The flames grew higher in his deep blue orbs as anger seethed in his heart.

Tenebrae, Lunafreya’s home, was burning and soon to be nothing but ashes. He caught sight of a few broken sylleblossoms drifting amidst the wafting smoke. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the last remnants of Lunafreya’s home go up in flames.

He was shaking and Ignis felt it. “Noct? What is it? What’s wrong? We are in Tenebrae, aren’t we?”, he inquired of his prince, worry present in his tone.

Noctis was silent for a moment, then he answered. “Yeah...it’s Tenebrae alright. But...it’s burning. Ignis, it’s burning…”

Ignis tightened his grip on Noctis’s arm. “Burning? Dear gods, why?”

“Oh, Luna…,” Noctis wept softly.

 

4611324******************************

Noctis was left alone to his thoughts as he walked down across a bridge to a small opening. A tiny pond surrounded by small trees that still had their leaves. Above and not too far off in the distance, was Fenestala Manor, burning in flames that seemed to keep growing higher and higher into the heavens. Even the stars seemed clouded by the looming dark...

A cold, stone bench that Noctis sat on lay all alone beneath a tree. Hearing the crackling and roaring of the flames around his head, he couldn’t help but break into tears again as he remembered Luna. This was where she lived. She was gone, and now so was her home. It was like there was nothing left of her or the line of the Oracle. Except Ravus.

Noctis clenched his fists at the thought of Ravus. How could he have hunted his own sister? Joined the imperial army as their high commander no less? What was he thinking? She loved her brother and yet, he still betrayed her. If only Noctis could’ve done something to save her…

In the end, that was all he ever wanted.

Ignis rested at one of the benches up in the station among the passengers, with his face in his hands. This was a wake-up call. If this was the work of the empire, then he must do everything in his power to protect Noctis and keep him out of the enemy’s hands.

Who was he kidding? Of course it was the empire. He knew that deep inside of himself. If the imperial army has been here, then that means they're everywhere. Ignis, for a moment, doubted himself.

Was he really strong enough to protect Noctis on his own? If the imperial army did come after them and attack, Ignis was blind; how in the world would he be able to fight them off? And if burning all of Insomnia and Tenebrae was what they were capable of, then what more would they be capable of with the child of the prophecy in their hands?

If nothing else, even at the cost of his own life as he once vowed, he would keep Noctis safe. He would let no harm befall him as long as he was still alive. Not even his blindness could tear him away from protecting his prince, his king-to-be.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

Ignis lifted his head to the direction of the voice. It was female. He had heard that voice before… “Aranea Highwind,” he stated.

She smirked, putting her hand on her hip and shifting her weight to her right side. “Yeah. That’s right. Happy to see me? Er, hear me at least?”

He smiled slightly. “Happy, I’m not sure. Relieved to hear someone familiar, yes. Are you here on business?”

“Geez, you sound horrible. Actually, yeah, I’m on business trying to drive away some Niffs. You’re pretty much covered here. They won’t be showing their ugly mugs around Tenebrae anymore.” She glanced around at all the passengers and refugees. “You here alone?”, she asked, surprised.

“No, I’m here with Noctis. He’s over that way.” He pointed behind himself. “He told me he wanted to be alone…,” he replied sadly. “So, Aranea, have you any inclination as to why Tenebrae is in flames…?”

She squinted, looking over when she saw Noctis’s little raven head across the bridge. “Oh yeah, I see His Kingliness.” She strode over to the pillar and leaned against it, crossing her arms. “This place was a friggin’ mess. Niffs everywhere you looked. Said they threatened to burn this place to the ground if things got bad in Altissia- which they did, if you recall.”

“But...why?”

She shrugged. “The high commander. He lived here, right? They blamed him for Altissia, so they burned his home to the ground the way I figure it.”

Ignis sighed and lowered his head. “Ravus…” He knew why they blamed him...yet, he couldn’t tell her, or Noctis.

“Yeah...so, you guys got a plan after this?”

Ignis shook his head. “No. We don't. We came out here in the hope that we might find Prompto and Gladio. They're missing right now.”

She clicked her tongue. “That's too bad. I was wondering where Buffs and Blondie were.” She took another sad glance over at Noctis in the distance. “So how’s princey doin’? I caught wind of the new prophecy and I was wanting to know how he was dealing with it. Has he got, y’know, a bun in the oven?”

Chuckling softly, the advisor nodded. “Yes, he does and it’s growing wonderfully. He’s three months along.”

“Wow, he didn’t waste any time! So who did it?”

“Ah,” he paused to clear his throat. “Gladio. He was the one who passed himself on for him, for the prophecy.”

She laughed. “That’s a mild way of putting it. I thought there was something going on between those two...the way he guards him and all, and the way His Highness is always calling out to him. Yeah, it's nice. Glad they're happy.”

“Well, they weren’t together in that way at the time, but eventually, yes.”

She sighed and looked over at the prince again. “So, do you have any idea where your friends might be? Any at all?”

“Sadly, no.”

“Well you're just full of information, aren't you?”, she snorted.

Ignis sighed as he moved to get up. “We’re very in the dark, I’m afraid. I wish I could do more for him, but alas, as it stands, I can do very little.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” she apologized. “Well, you guys need a lift or anything? I’m gonna be headin’ out soon so, better tell me now.”

“Actually, Aranea, I was wondering if maybe you could do us a favor in trying to locate Gladio or Prompto? As our current circumstance doesn’t provide us with much to do in the way of searching.” 

He thought he’d ask anyway. His heart hurt for Noctis, and for Prompto and Gladio. Wherever they were, he hoped they were safe and well. Perhaps Aranea might be able to find them.

She nodded as she shifted to her left side to lean against the pillar. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll keep an eye out for ‘em. But, are you sure you don’t wanna ride with me? It’d be a helluva lot safer.”

Ignis smiled at her. “That’s kind of you, but I think it’d be best if we stayed here for awhile. I could certainly use some rest now that I know this area is clear of imperial troops. And I know Noct could use some rest as well, considering his condition…”

“Can’t argue there…,” she agreed. “Alright, well, I’ll see you later then. Let His Kingliness know I said what’s up. I’ll try to stop by and visit every once in awhile.” She turned and started walking back toward her red imperial ship.

“Aranea?”

She turned back toward the advisor. “Yeah?”

Ignis shifted almost all of his weight on his cane as he waved her goodbye and smiled warmly. “Thank you for offering your help.”

She nodded and winked at him. “Sure thing. I like you guys, so I wanna help. Good to see you again.” She waved over her shoulder. “See you around!”

Ignis took a seat back on the bench again, but almost fell off as he missed the edge of the bench by an inch. He mentally cursed his blindness. It wasn’t usually something that he let get to him, but right now it bothered him so much that he was a bit angry. 

The moon wasn’t out that night and it was quite dark without its glow. Dark indeed as Noctis returned to the loading platform and took a seat beside Ignis, his shaky form leaning softly into his advisor’s side.

Ignis wrapped his arm around his prince as Noctis buried his head into his shoulder. There were no words. Silence fell between them as they sat there, holding each other in the darkening world as Tenebrae continued to burn behind them.

Everything was falling apart around them and it felt as if there was no way out of it. Luna was dead, Tenebrae destroyed, Prompto and Gladio both missing; neither Noctis nor Ignis knew if they were dead or alive. There was no turning back, but they just couldn’t find a reason to keep going forward.

Noctis tenderly placed a hand over his middle and took Ignis’s hand in his other, gently squeezing as he pressed a light kiss to his advisor’s cheek.

But Ignis didn’t smile, he couldn’t. Not right now.

 

4611324*************************

The longing evening wore on with cries, whimpers and tears from various refugees who mourned the burning of Tenebrae, and the death of their beloved Oracle. Children ran about playing games around the train, while parents and grandparents whispered amongst themselves.

Ignis and Noctis leaned on each other, comforting one another as they sat upon their cold, stone bench. Noctis couldn’t take all the cries anymore. He needed to get away, to be somewhere quiet. It was making him feel so upset.

He gently squeezed Ignis’s hand again as he nuzzled into the older man’s neck. “I saw sylleblossoms, Ignis. They were...blooming,” he murmured warmly. “Do you wanna go see ‘em?”

Ignis placed his free hand over Noctis’s. “Sylleblossoms...yes, I believe I would,” he replied as lightheartedly as he could manage.

Noctis softly kissed his cheek again and was the first to stand up. Ignis placed his cane in front of his legs as he pushed on it to give himself leverage. Noctis noticed a bit of hesitation in his advisor’s movements and moved to take him by the arm to help him, but Ignis pulled away as soon as he felt the prince’s hand. “No, Noct. Let me get up myself, please.”

“Um, sure.” He reluctantly stepped back as the advisor got to his feet. “You okay?”

Ignis nodded, still holding a straight face. “Just fine, thank you.” He tried his best to hide his frustration in front of Noctis, and surprisingly, he was doing it quite well. “So, where are the sylleblossoms?”

Noctis took his arm as he lead him across the station. “Down by the trees, where I was sitting just a while ago. They’re really...beautiful. Just across the bridge, Iggy.”

Ignis stopped abruptly and turned toward his prince, a look of confusion on his face as he raised a brow.

Noctis took note of this. “What? What’s wrong?”

The advisor snickered as he patted Noctis’s arm. “You never call me ‘Iggy’.”

“I...don't. You’re right,” he chuckled softly. “I guess I just feel like calling you ‘Iggy’ right now.”

“Well, I won’t question it. Hearing you say it, Noct, is pleasing to my ears. It makes me feel...happy. Joyful.”

Noctis smirked kindly at him, brushing his shoulder up against Ignis’s. “Then I’ll keep calling you that.”

For a moment, the stars peeked through the dark clouds and twinkled ever so brightly before vanishing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tore my own heart out for Prompto... so brave, even in the face of death. Did you feel bad for Neil at all? Like our little, blonde chocobo?
> 
> Also, I thought it pretty important for Noct and Iggy to leave for Tenebrae. And in case you're wondering about daemons and why they didn't attack the train? Well, I blame Ardyn. Lol
> 
> If it helps, I would suggest re-reading Chapter 15 for Gladio's part of the story before reading the next Chapter 17. In case you get lost in the coming chapters :)


	17. Silver Linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Wow... this was hard to write... but I got it! New update! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Here you are!

Three months.

After three months, their trail landed them back where they started. Ravus kept his feelings and frustrations to himself, while Gladiolus verbally expressed his anger. They had travelled all over Eos for three months, with still no sign of their king anywhere.

The prince’s shield sat in a corner with his arms crossed and his head down. Ravus approached him with a grievous frown as he took a deep breath. “Gladiolus, we have searched for three months...we have not seen an inkling of Noctis in all this time. Do you perhaps have anywhere else to suggest that we look?”

Gladio shook his head as he stared at his boots. “No,” he replied simply, engulfed in self-wallowing. With Noctis ever on his mind, he couldn’t think clearly. His thoughts were consumed with Noctis that every single day was pure agony. 

Suddenly, he stood up and pounded his fist against the metal wall of the ship. “NOCT! Where the HELL are you?!”, he shouted, his angry tone resonating off the walls and making Ravus flinch. “I can’t THINK! I need you!”

Ravus remained calm as he tried to think of somewhere else they could search. Then, it clicked in his mind where their king might be. “Gladiolus...I was going through everywhere we’ve been so far...and there is one place we haven’t looked yet…”

Gladio whipped his head toward the commander, slowly breathing in and out. “Where?”, he almost demanded, sounding completely hopeless.

“Tenebrae.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “My home...or what used to be…”

“Tenebrae?”, Gladio repeated. “You really think he’d be there? But I thought we flew over it. It was burning, right?”

Ravus shut his eyes as he attempted to hold back his tears. “Yes. But we only flew over. It’s very possible he could be in a safe place, hiding out there. We’ve no other option, Gladiolus.”

Gladio knew he was right. Three months… meant Noctis would be six months along in the pregnancy, if he was indeed still pregnant with Gladio’s child. The shield needed to be with him. He couldn’t let him keep going on this way...he was his sworn shield: his protector, his close friend; and his lover.

“Let’s go, Ravus, we’ve gotta find him. The gods be damned if we don’t!”

Ravus nodded as he left to change the course of their ship. “It will take us a while to reach Tenebrae, however. Flying an imperial ship in imperial territory is a nightmare. There are checkpoints stationed almost everywhere for safeguarding.”

Gladio groaned. “And how long will it take exactly?” He dreaded the answer.

“At least 3 weeks to a month.”

He tried to ignore the frustration beginning to surface in his tone. “Will that mean anything dangerous for us to fly by these so-called checkpoints?” The shield stretched his back and joined Ravus by the control panel.

“It could,” Ravus replied. “Checkpoints mean inspections. Inspections mean…”

“Encountering those bastards in a fight, right?” Just the thought of Noctis possibly being held in imperial hands was enough to make Gladio furious, to the point where he would kill anything or anyone for the prince.

“Which is why we must be extra cautious, and ever watchful.”

Gladio crossed his arms, staring at the various blinking and flashing lights that crowded the cold, metal control board. “How do you feel about fighting your own, Ravus?”

The high commander shot him a look. “Fighting my own? I assure you, I despise the empire as much as you do. They killed Lunafreya… and I will make them pay for this treason. High commander or not, my duty is to my own people,” he said, proudly. “Let them come at me. They shall not suffer long.”

Gladio laughed. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Now, would you care to answer a few more questions of mine?” Ravus pried further, attempting to reassure his own heart of the truth.

The shield still found it a bit odd that he was joining forces with the imperial high commander, no matter how he tried to convince him of the good he wished to see. Ravus had made it pretty clear that all he wanted was to see Noctis again, but there was a slight nagging in Gladio’s mind that wanted to keep him far away from the prince.

He often wondered what had become of Prompto after their scuffle with Neil and all those daemons. Was he still alive? Was he lying dead somewhere no one would find him? Or had he reunited with Noctis and Ignis and spending most nights in those cozy motel beds?

Well, he hoped at least two out of three, but he wouldn’t push his luck. Cartanica still belonged in imperial territory, and the empire was ruthless. Gladio hadn’t even considered the man having ties with the imperial army. But then, Neil had convinced them in the best of ways that he was on their side.

Gladio would never judge a man based solely on words again. Most especially when it came to his closest friends.

“Yeah? Anything special you wanna know?” He leaned against the metal wall, eyeing Ravus as one would an old friend.

Ravus nodded. “About Noctis… have you any inkling as to what the gods have in mind after the prince gives birth? What the point of all this is? The original prophecy concerning the Chosen King made sense to me, but this?”

“I dunno. The way I see it, the gods like to screw around with us. They tell us how things are gonna be, and then they hit us from behind. Prophecy or not, I just wanna be there when Noct has the baby,” Gladio explained his point ambiguously. “No idea what’s going to happen next, Ravus. I just wanna focus on finding him.”

“Then the gods haven’t spoken to you about this?”

Gladio raised a brow, tilting his head in confusion. “Spoken to ME? Dunno why they’d want to speak to me. To them, I’m just a nobody.”

“But you are the father of the prophesied babe, correct? I should think the gods would have acknowledged that feat,” he protested, watching the shield’s expressions carefully. “After all, the line of Lucis was originally supposed to end with Noctis… why would they go to all this trouble of preparing a new prophecy, and neglect to admire those who performed for their wishes?”

“Who cares, Ravus?”, Gladio grumbled, growing tired of the conversation. “The only thing I care about is getting back to Noct. The gods mean nothing to me. As long as they don’t cause any harm to Noct, I don’t give a shit about them.”

“I understand,” Ravus relented, turning his attention back to the ship’s visor window. “Rest assured, I commend you both for stepping forward for this common purpose, lest you doubt my good intentions yet again.” He turned his head to look Gladio in the face. “Truly, Gladiolus, we are fighting a common enemy. And your king, is my king. No matter our differences.”

Gladio said nothing more.

 

4611324*************************

That night, Ravus insisted that they land and rest by the Wennath River in Cleigne, giving themselves some time to think and discuss possible actions to take the next morning. Gladio wasn’t much for conversation that evening, despite the constant firing of questions from the high commander.

The shield tried to remain calm while memories of Noctis drifted by in his thoughts. An aching sadness surfaced in his mind and heart when he thought too hard back to those times. He wanted to be left alone, but Ravus was adamant in questioning his companion.

The longer nights seemed to drag on for eternity, and when they did, even the late morning’s promised, pale light did nothing to soothe Gladio’s despondent mood. He felt as if he were walking an eternal lonely road to oblivion. A road that wore on… without Noctis.

Gladio anxiously reclined against a boulder that sat beside the river, the warmth of their campfire barely reaching his heart. And for the first time, he hadn’t touched the plate of meat that Ravus prepared for them both. He laughed to himself, knowing Noctis wouldn’t have believed it was possible for the big man to refuse meat.

He sat still in silence as the glow from the flames illuminated his scarred face, remembering the day the fated little life was conceived within the prince. Gladio would forever regard it as the best day of his life, well, maybe the second to when he confessed to his lover and the lovely, passionate evening that followed after.

He remembered the hesitation and the solemn gazes, he remembered the fear and the uncertainty, then he remembered the trust and the compassion; most especially, he remembered the way Noctis moaned and mewled sweetly, throwing his raven head back as he threaded and pulled through Gladio’s soft brown locks. The way Noctis held onto him, crying and whimpering Gladio’s name on those warm, soft lips that the older man claimed belonged to him.

And when they reached their peak, it was pure joy as their bodies settled into one another, reveling in the afterglow of lovemaking. Gladio’s seed swam gently and swiftly through Noctis’s virgin body, cuddling up to and tenderly caressing the divine egg resting inside of him; preparing them both for the light that was to come forth in a birth of both water and blood.

The thought of it all filled Gladio’s heart with happiness, but also with a desperate longing for the needy arms of his lover, holding him close and never having to let him go. It was taking far too long for them to find Noctis, and Gladio feared that perhaps they would be too late when they did.

The hastened pace of Ravus’s footsteps broke the shield’s train of memories as he sat on the dewy grass across from him, running a pale hand through his white, silky strands. “Might I… tell you something I’m a tad embarrassed of, Gladiolus? I figured I may as well get this off my chest since what is done, is done.”

Gladio smirked, raising a brow at the high commander. “Shoot.”

“Very well,” he cleared his throat, his voice coming out a bit rapsy from nervousness. “I have a confession I must make to spare any bitter feelings between us, Gladiolus. I once spoke with Lunafreya concerning the matter, and she understood my position regarding such. However, I feel I must tell you as you now belong to the king and I wish for you to-”

“Spit it out, Ravus,” Gladio groaned, shifting himself to sit cross-legged.

“I, too... wished to be the one who… seeded Noctis for the arrival of the prophesied child.”

Gladio hummed, unamused by this news. Suddenly, he felt contemptuous toward the high commander as he scowled. “No surprise there. I’m guessing everybody wanted to.”

Ravus nodded. “Yes, well, I believe they did. Although, I recall in my discussion with my sister regarding this matter, she reassured me that only a man whom Noctis fully trusted and loved… could be the fated father of such a crucial plan. She entrusted this knowledge to me, in the hope that I might seek to find one so worthy of the prince’s fragile heart.”

“Lady Lunafreya sure knew what she was about,” Gladio mumbled. “I know she loved Noct, and I’m grateful to her for her faith in us.” He glanced up into the night sky, listening to the grating chirps of crickets as the stars twinkled above.

“But I was selfish, Gladiolus.”

Gladio met Ravus’s sunken, heterochromic eyes yet again as the high commander admitted to his guilty truths.

“I spent and wasted all my time trying to hunt Noctis down, only for the sake of satisfying my lust for power and for the gratifying effect of forcing myself upon him that I may claim dominion over Lucis, and all of the gods. It was nothing more…”

The amber-eyed man stayed quiet, fingering a blade of grass.

“It took me a while, but I realized just how wrong I was to chase after that empty hunger, knowing how I would be hurting my future king… and my sister. And now…” He stood up, bowing his head toward Gladio, who stared at him in shock. “I beg for your forgiveness, Gladiolus- no, worthy father of the prophecy.”

“You’re asking for MY forgiveness?”, Gladio snorted, tossing the blade of grass aside. “I'm flattered, Ravus, but I think you should save your apology for Noct. He needs to hear it from you,” he said firmly, his ambers flashing honesty and integrity at the high commander.

Ravus smiled. “As you wish. And when we do find him, I shall devote my service and my heart to him forevermore.”

Gladio smirked back, striding off into the evening woods for some solitude. Perhaps it was a good thing after all that Ravus had stumbled upon the lost father.

 

4611324*********************

The next morning, they set their course for Tenebrae, home of the late Lady Lunafreya. If Noctis was indeed hiding out there, then the month long journey would be well worth it. Gladio was in high spirits as the imperial airship took off into the late morning sun.

“So, what are you gonna do after you see Noct, Ravus?” He busied himself with straightening the collar of his white, silken, imperial coat that Ravus had gifted him. “Stay in Tenebrae?”

Ravus glanced up from his cup of coffee. “I haven’t given it much thought. Though I suppose I might follow Noctis, if it wouldn’t trouble you too much,” he hurriedly responded, worried he would be interrupted with rejection. “I very much desire to help my king, Gladiolus.”

“I get that, Ravus, but I’m not sure it would be such a swell idea, considering how Noct feels.”

“But I’m certain my apology would be enough, aren’t you?”

Glancing out one of the ship’s windows, Gladio saw a shadow mysteriously looming below them on the ground. It looked very odd what with everything bathed in the bright afternoon sun. The ominous shadow grew, slowly advancing even past the ship’s own shadow.

“The hell?” He moved closer, squinting to see more as he looked up for the cause of the enormous shadow.

Intrigued by what could be so important as to distract his companion, Ravus joined him by the window. “What is it?”

“A shadow,” Gladio muttered. “It’s impossibly huge. Any idea?”

Suddenly, the sun was blotted out and the mysterious shadow covered all wildlife around them. Even the wind halted and the birds stopped singing below as it grew unusually dark in a matter of seconds; thunder could be heard in the distance.

Ravus turned toward the visor window and saw the hazy, gray curtain of rain approaching them from behind as lightning flashed in Gladio’s face. “I’ll return momentarily, Gladiolus.” He took off for the lower deck of the ship. “Stay up here and don’t follow me. Take my word seriously.” The glare in his sunken eyes held no joke as it froze Gladio to his place.

The thunder cracked and boomed around them, making even the metal ship shudder as the sound reverberated through the steel plates. Gladio’s feet felt very unsteady as sweat rolled down his face, worried for their safety if the ship did fall out of the sky. The rain steadily increased in volume, pounding and banging on the metal aircraft.

“Shit, what if this storm brings us out of the air?”

Completely ignoring Ravus’s instructions to stay put, he left slowly for the lower deck to get a better idea of what was happening. But as soon as his feet stepped through the threshold and onto the declining steps…

“CRACK!”

The whole ship jolted upon being hit by something giant and holding a lot of force, making Gladio fall to the bottom of the deck, hurtled prone on the metal floor. The floor turned sharply on an inclined as wind whipped and whistled against the falling aircraft, the thrusters deafeningly drowning down as it began its descent to the hard earth. Warning sirens blared and blasted through the hollow, metal walls; causing a horrible ringing in Gladio’s eardrums.

Groaning with a hand supporting his right side, Gladio struggled to his feet as he steadied himself on the steep incline. “Dammit! What the hell?!” He stumbled, attempting to make it back up to the control room when the loading hatch dropped open and threatened to dump him out. He tripped on various skidding weapons and mechanical devices, losing his footing as he slid toward the inevitable fall that awaited him below.

“Oh, shit!”, he cried out, hoping to grab onto something sturdy as the harsh wind whipped, whistled and whizzed by his ears in all directions. He slid further and further down the sharply inclined floor, frantically looking left and right for a handhold, when the collar of his coat caught on a broken piece of railing still attached to the loading platform.

He choked as the collar hung tightly around his neck, squeezing some of his airway. He desperately clawed at it, hoping to tear it away from his throat when he saw the ground below come in closer. He freaked, struggling harder with his collar as he watched the earth become bigger and bigger, hurtling into view.

Still choking and coughing from the strain of his constricted airway, he glanced around, hoping to find some other sturdy object he could latch onto before the ship plummeted and crashed into the earth. He spotted a cargo belt that supported a large crate, hanging by the loading platform. He had to get to it fast or risk being choked to death and dying in the resulting explosion.

He squirmed against the wall, trying to bring his feet up to brace himself as he prepared to jump for the cargo belt. Breathing out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding, he braced his weight against the metal wall and in one quick motion, ripped his collar and pushed off the wall with all of his strength.

For a moment, everything seemed to be stuck in slow motion as all the noise became muted. Gladio felt like he was held in mid air for hours when it was really only a few seconds. The cargo belt came closer into view as he flew towards it with his arms stretched out, only to find himself falling as the belt hung above him. 

He failed.

In a flash, he was descending to earth in a hopeless freefall, flailing his arms wildly as time slowly came back to a reasonable speed. He shut his eyes, letting out a fearful yell as the earth-shattering screech of the thrusters rang out. The ship made the inevitable impact with the earth and exploded in a surge of towering smoke and blazing fire; metal scraps and large chunks of debris shot out into the thundering sky.

A metal slate from the floor of the ship shot up and struck Gladio in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious as he fell to the cold, rain-soaked earth.

 

4611324***************

Thunder roared against the darkened sky, breaking the sound barrier as it shook the earth. The heavens poured down and washed over metal and leaking fuel, creating a poisonous stream flowing down the healthy expanse of green fields.

Gladio came to as the stench of burning fuel filled his nostrils to the point of suffocation. His head throbbed, his vision blurred and he struggled to push off the ground only to find he sunk deeper into a muddy pit. The pain in his neck that jolted his nerves every time he moved was indescribable, it felt as if he had just been horribly burned down his entire spinal column.

The booming thunder cracked and rang in his ears as the pouring rain pounded all along his body, causing an increase in his head pain. Though his entire mind and memory bank clouded over, he could recall two things that had just occurred here: Ravus left him and was nowhere to be found, and that they crashed in the middle of a storm; the ship shattered and exploded upon impact.

No… that wasn’t right. They didn’t just crash.

They were hit by something. ...or someone.

The prince’s shield gathered what minimal strength he had left inside and attempted to stand, despite the incredible pain that coursed through every muscle and every fiber of his being. As he faltered to stand on his two weakened legs, he glanced through his blurry vision to try to make out anything logical, when what he saw made his heart rise and fall together.

“Gladio!”

Gladio squinted through his bleary eyes, trying to make out the figure who just called to him in that all too familiar voice. They slowly came into focus and he could finally see the person walking his way from the burning wreckage of the high commander’s ship.

That voice… those boots… the sway of that jacket… that crown of soft, shiny raven hair… no, could it be?

Gladio shook his head, gripping it as it throbbed harder. He had to be imagining things, it couldn’t be him. Impossible… until the figure came to stand right at Gladio’s feet. “N-Noct?”

Noctis nodded, a smile forming as his blue eyes met Gladio’s ambers. “Yeah! Gladio, we’ve gotta get the hell out of here! C’mon,” he said, pulling on the shield’s hand. “Big guy, get up or we’re as good as dead!”

“R-right…” This was all so strange. Noctis was here, helping him, holding his hand. It felt like Noctis. It sounded, looked, and appeared to be Noctis beside him. Right now, everything was so confusing and incoherent that Gladio couldn’t afford not to believe that this was truly his Noctis.

“Noct…?” His voice came out raspy and almost completely drowned out by the raging storm as Noctis pulled him along.

“Don’t worry, pal. We’re almost there,” he glanced back, smiling as he lead him to the middle of a muddy field. “Okay?”

Gladio slightly nodded, his head involuntarily lolling back as he fell to his hands and knees, panting hard from the overwhelming pain of everything. If this was truly his Noctis, he wasn’t going to question anything else. He could die here, feeling his body start to shut down. At least he knew Noctis had been here with him, seeing him through his own end. But there was one thing he still couldn’t reason within himself… why was Noctis not with child? Had Ardyn been right all along? It became too much to think about.

“It’s okay, Gladio. Just rest. We’re safe now,” he assured him from behind, patting his aching back. “You’re safe now…”

The next thing Gladio was at least semiconscious of, was a sharp blade cutting up and into the whole left side of his torso, twisting and jerking as it trailed all the way up to his heart. For a reason so far from his mind, he couldn’t comprehend the severity of this situation, his side being sliced in half. He watched blankly and almost lifelessly as his dark red blood poured out of his side, running down his hip and then flowing from his leg to the earth below where it mingled with heaven’s tears over the fields of green.

He felt Noctis’s soft, thin fingers threading and massaging into his hair as his torso rippled and seared in pain. He shut his eyes, feeling the empty agony pierce his soul as Noctis spoke tenderly to him from behind.

“Gladio, this is the end for you… and I want you to know something.” His tone was not at all desperate, desolate, or concerned… it sounded almost… prideful with cruelty dripping from each word. “I’m not at all sorry for what I’ve done. I’ll be fine, believe me. Without you, I can live freely, the way I wanted to without you sticking to me like a pitiful thorn.”

He wished his ears to be cut off than to be forced to listen to Noctis’s heartbreaking words. He prayed for death to take him now.

“Did you truly ever think you would find our expectant little king? You’re so far away from him, Gladio! But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him, I promise. What a pity… to be so far apart, only to die here in the rain… how tragic.” A deep, malicious chortle erupted from the heap of darkness that used to be Noctis. The imperial chancellor, his eyes a bright yellow as his flesh dripped black like poison, appeared behind him.

This was not Noctis anymore. Gladio’s feeble heart screamed to be allowed to feel anger, hate and all those other precious feelings that were washed away the moment that devil, Ardyn, took the place of his beloved Noctis. But it was over, he knew this deep inside of himself. He couldn’t fight anymore… he could no longer stand. He had to do the one thing he had always feared to do…

Give up and die.

“You must have done such good by His Majesty, Gladio, Noctis is almost full term! He’s absolutely breathtaking, all round and squishy. It’s a shame you won’t be able to see him,” the chancellor mocked, coming around to face Gladio. “Although I must say, red is very fetching on you, Gladio. It matches your eyes. You know, every day is a struggle for the young king. He wishes so often that you could be with him… to take away the pain. Fear not, I shall comfort him the best way I know how,” he muttered lowly, flexing his fingers in front of the shield. “He’s got so many lovely curves and beautiful love handles now… those hips of his are a true wonder: luscious rolls of delicious flesh, begging to be fondled and squeezed.”

Gladio tensed, clenching his teeth so hard that it rattled the intense aching in his head. “Son of a bitch… you b-bastard…” His tone failed to lash out the venom that he had intended, instead tumbling out of his lips as a feeble cry for some unknown force to grace him with the strength to keep going. “Bastard! Noct… gods… please… keep him s-safe for me…” Raspy and coughing, almost choking on his blood, Gladio pushed off his hands as hard as he could to bring himself to his feet once more.

Ardyn stepped back, a malevolent grin cracked at his mouth. “You don’t honestly believe you have enough strength to go on now, do you? You’re beaten, Gladio, give up and lie down already. The spirits are calling you.”

Lightning flashed and illuminated the vicious smirk playing on all of his features as Gladio rose to his feet, summoning his greatsword. All the feeling went numb in his left side as he heaved the blade over his shoulders. “I lack strength, sure… but I still have willpower, you son of a bitch. I’ll fight you till there’s nothing left of me…”

“Which won’t be long, Gladio.”

Gladio smirked weakly. “Heh. We’ll see.”

“No, Gladiolus.”

Gladio turned and lowered his sword followed by a horrible pop of his shoulder out of its socket. He grunted through the pain as the silver-haired prince stumbled over toward them. The shield coughed a gasp as he saw how bad his companion was injured from the crash.

His mechanical arm was missing, his clothes suffered tears and revealed his wounded flesh. It looked like the resulting fires burned through the right side of his face, causing a large scar that cut into his eye. His hair appeared to be singed from the flames on one side all the way back to his nape. He looked like he had been through hell. “You must return to Noctis. You cannot afford to fall here, he needs you,” he reminded Gladio, his voice whimpering and cracking possibly from screaming as he suffered those burns.

“Well,” Ardyn mused, “what an intriguing twist of events. Ravus Nox Fleuret has come to your rescue! This is truly a sight to behold.”

Gladio frowned as Ravus raised King Regis’s blade to the chancellor’s throat. “Ravus, you… you’ve gotta see Noct too. You can’t die either, I won’t let you. We’ll fight… together-” He groaned suddenly, doubling over at the horrific pain in his sliced side.

Ravus saluted the magnificent sword towards Gladio, his face as blank as ever. But his eye… the trust and certainty in his lonely heterochromic orb shone brightly, despite his inevitable fate. He thrust the hilt of the blade at the shield, beckoning him to take hold of it. “No. I shall see my king one day, but it won’t be for a long time. You must leap for his side, Gladiolus. And make haste… I will buy you some time. Now go.”

“Ravus-”

“See that you tell him… I wish him the very best always and that… I believe in him, no matter what happens. And please see to it that His Majesty’s blade is delivered unto him, personally… for me…”

Gladio reluctantly dropped his own sword, grasping King Regis’s blade like it was the most precious thing in the world as he took off running as fast as his shuddering legs would allow him.

Ardyn gasped in excitement, watching Gladio’s wounded form scramble feebly up the hills. “Ah, yes. Now we’ve come to this at last, high commander.”

Ravus let out a shallow sigh, drawing his own blade in preparation for holding Ardyn off for all the time he could afford Gladio. “Yes, it seems we have. I shall do all I can for my king, Izunia. You have no grip on either of them, and Noctis shall give birth in due time whether or not you orchestrate your vile plans against them,” he stated confidently, though his shaky grip on the hilt of his blade told a different story.

“You are nothing but a hindrance, high commander. A pity you must take the same fall as your dear little sister…”

Gladio breathlessly hiked up the various muddy hills as the storm pounded the earth. He listened as the clash of metal cutting metal rang out, carried away by the rain-driven gales. He halted his steps at the sound of metal slicing through flesh and turned around, only to witness Ardyn thrust his blade through Ravus’s middle.

The shield winced as he caught the sight of blood dripping off the blade and Ravus’s scorched, now lifeless body crumpling to the ground.

Angry tears fell from Gladio’s flashing amber eyes as he fell to his knees and sheathed the king’s blade into the soaked earth, holding himself up as he felt his body giving in to his injuries.

In the distance, a red imperial airship hovered close to his vicinity as the black fumes from the immense crash filled the heavens above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got such a soft spot for Ravus, R.I.P.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, as always! :)


	18. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after two whole weeks, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, been working on it forever... but I feel like it's a work of art!

The dream lasted for a long time… it was beautiful. A grand, pink sunset sky stretched farther than he could see. Big, fluffy clouds lined purple, orange and pink above a lush, warm, green field filled with yellow wildflowers. He was running... joyfully. The lightness of the air and the fresh aroma of a spring rain breezed among everything living and breathing.

For a moment, he thought he was flying. Soaring happily as he smiled, grateful to be alive and free. He breathed in the peace and flopped down in the middle of the flowers without a care in the world. Birds sang their melodies and butterflies hovered over him as he watched the clouds roll by, each one forming softly into a distinct shape. One, a heart. Another, a star. Yet another, a form of a mother and child, gently rocking her babe.

Everything was balanced, orderly and… harmonious. A peace unlike anything he had felt before while on earth. If this was what life truly was, he didn’t want it to ever end. He closed his eyes and listened to everything singing together, as the breeze blew across his face, caressing him tenderly.

Until the birds suddenly stopped singing and flew away, the butterflies dropped dead with their wings scattering to dust, and all the wildflowers drooped and quickly withered away. The clouds grew gray and gathered into one looming storm cloud as the sky grew dark and red, signalling the arrival of danger.

The breeze turned into a harsh gale, almost pushing him off his feet as the field began to burn below him. He took off running… he didn’t know where, but he had to get away from here; this paradise turned hell. 

Soon, his feet carried him into nothing but darkness and shadow, feeling the close call of pain and death. His body coated in sweat and mud as he looked for some way to escape… but there was nowhere else to run. He halted his steps when he heard a pained, blood-curdling scream not too far from where he stood.

He squinted through the dark void and saw that familiar head of raven hair, lying over the dark shadows that swirled around it. Thin, pale hands gripped at a swollen belly, heavy with child as that scream hit his ears again.

“Nnnggghhh! Gods! Prompto!”

Noctis. That was Noctis, calling for him, asking him for help. He tried to rush for his side, when his feet suddenly wouldn’t move. He struggled to will himself to walk, run… leap, anything just to get to his friend, who yelled over and over again for him.

“Prompto, please! Help me! Oh, gods!”, the naked prince howled as his body was wracked with labor pains.

“Hang on, Noct! I’m coming!” He shouted that in his head, but it never came out of his mouth. He couldn't move and now he couldn’t speak. He could only watch in horror as the shadows surrounded the prince and coiled around his pregnant belly, squeezing it. Then the shadows grew jagged, misty hands that reached down between Noctis’s legs, spreading them wide and violating his new opening.

The prince screamed and writhed, trying to scoot up away from the shadows, but they pushed further and further into him, causing him more excruciating pain as the baby came down. “Prompto!”

“Noct!”, Prompto cried out in silent fear and anger, reaching out for the prince, but his feet suddenly lost their stand on firm air.

Then the dark world started falling down around him, sending him into the void of nothingness as Noctis’s screams were the only sounds filling his head…

“NOCT!” He bolted upright in a bed he didn’t recognize, in clothes he didn’t recognize and in a room he didn’t recognize. Sweat dripped off his throbbing head, his heart pounding as he tried to gather his bearings. He glanced down at himself, noticing that he was wearing a “Hammerhead” t-shirt that hung off his left shoulder, revealing his bandaged wound.

The room was small but cozy, the dark wood walls provided natural warmth as fire crackled in the fireplace across from him. He looked around and saw many posters of hunter paraphernalia and gear labeled, “Meldacio HQ.” Because hunters travelled so much, there wasn't much to go on in terms of exactly where he was, but at least he was warm. And someone had to have taken care of him, the gauze bandages helping his body to heal.

Gods, he was so sore and achy. But what concerned him most right now, was the dull pain that poked at his shoulder and down his torso. Wincing, he lifted his shirt up and dared to peel back the bandage, unprepared for what he found. He gagged at the sight.

A giant, dark pink scar ran from the space between his shoulder and neck, all the way down to the right side of his waist. He brought a hand to his mouth, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to remember exactly how he received such a fatal wound and how he was still alive.

His mind was fuzzy, all of his thoughts jumbled together in a big mess. Nothing seemed to make sense right now. In this moment, he wished he was with Noctis, taking care of whatever the prince needed. Best friends never abandon each other… just being at his side would make a world of difference to the blonde.

Just then, the wooden door was pushed open and in stepped a hooded old woman carrying a bowl of soup. She looked up and met Prompto’s fearful, blue eyes with a smile. “Ah! You’re awake!” Her soft, somewhat raspy tone gave Prompto a good feeling that maybe she was here to help him. 

And no one could mistake a friendly smile like that. 

But he only gawked at her, his mind still a blur as he tried to process everything from before he got here. As she stepped closer, Prompto flinched back, afraid of what she might do to him. “Um, y-you’re not gonna cast a s-spell or anything like that, right?”

She cackled in a jolly way. “Oh no, of course not, silly boy. I’m Ezma, and you’re safe here in Meldacio.”

“E-Ezma?” That name sounded somewhat familiar. “Meldacio…?” Well, that certainly explained all the posters.

“Yes, and I’m so relieved you’re alive and well,” her smile formed into a sympathetic frown, approaching him carefully as if he were a newborn babe. “Now, I want you to try to eat something, alright? Here’s Ezma’s famous behemoth chunk soup. It’ll warm your bones and your soul, my dear, you’ve lost too much weight already,” she said, placing the tray of soup right in the blonde’s lap.

Prompto stared into the yellow stew, watching the behemoth meat swirl in tiny circles. That dull pain in his shoulder came back, causing him to grip at it and hiss.

Ezma put her hands together and gasped. “Oh my, I do believe it’s time for your bandages to be changed.” She turned to sulk out of the room, waggling a finger at the blonde. “Don’t move too much, dearie, I don't want those stitches coming out.”

Prompto gulped. ‘Stitches?!’ “W-wait! I need to know-”

“Be right back, sweetie.” She left in a swish of her cloak.

He sighed, not wanting to be left alone again. But one good thing was that he thought the soup tasted like heaven after starving for gods know how long.

The door slammed open this time, causing the blonde to jump and splash some of his soup on the bed. “Well! Glad to see you’re alive, boy! We were all afraid ya weren’t gonna make it.”

“Cid?”

Cid winked at him, his wrinkles waving at him too. “Yup, the one and only. Y’know, you’ve got some guts, boy, no man would’ve been able to make it out like-” He was pushed out of the way by Ezma, who brought in her arms a whole wad of bandages.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sophiar, but this is very important,” she stated plainly and without regard for whatever Cid was about to say next.

He tipped his hat forward, straightening his posture. “Right, right, y’all do whatcha gotta.”

“Alright, dearie- oh, don’t worry about that little mess. I’ll take care of that after you, handsome boy. Now, hold still…” She began by having Prompto lift his shirt off his head, and then gently and carefully peeled the bandage away from his torso. “It will sting a little, sweetie.”

“Ow! Wait… wait, please,” he breathed, staring at the hideous scar forever printed in his flesh as she continued peeling. He gritted his teeth and tensed as the stinging intensified. “Ow ow ow! Shit!” The last rip off of his skin brought back that same agonizing pain he felt when it was first cut into.

That cleaver… that menacing glare… those horrible hands… his terrifying voice… it all hit Prompto hard, the memory slamming into his mind with all forceful speed. He pulled back, gasping and ghosting his shaky palms over his wound. “No… that was… Neil, he…” His bright blue eyes wouldn’t leave the scar, even after some tears fell. “Gods…”

Ezma stopped, watching every move the blonde made with a hand on his knee. “Dear? Are you alright?”

“No, I-” He glanced between them both and then quietly broke down, tears pouring from his eyes. “I… I killed him… I killed him…” Hugging himself, he leaned forward as his sobs grew heavier, Ezma coming to wrap her bony arms around him. “I didn’t mean to…”

Ezma patted his blonde locks, brushing them down with her long fingernails. “Oh sweetie, it’s alright now… you don’t have to be afraid.”

“Yeah,” Cid piped up, “y’all did the only thing you could do. Feller’s probably restin’ easy now, grateful fer whatcha did fer ‘im.”

“Look at me, dear,” Ezma said softly, holding his head gently in her wrinkled palms; his cloudy, tear-filled blue eyes gazing at her with such hopelessness. “You were only protecting yourself, don’t feel so guilty. The man almost killed you! But… now, here you are: alive and shining again, after three months!”

“W-WHAT?!” Prompto shouted, gripping his shoulder harder as he yanked back from the old woman. “T-three months…? But that m-means… Noct is…”

“Six months with child… yes.”

All three heads turned toward the door as Cor Leonis stepped into the room, his face as compassionate and sullen as Prompto remembered. “M-Marshal?”

He smiled at the blonde, knowingly sympathizing with how he felt inside. “Prompto... I can’t tell you how relieved I am to see you alive. You were so close to death when those hunters found you, I feared you wouldn’t make it. But as soon as Cid showed up, and Ms. Ezma took over your care… well, I knew you were in good hands.”

“Yer darn tootin’,” Cid chimed, snapping his fingers. “We couldn’t just let ya die, sonny. You were lucky we were fixin’ up some junk heaps along this way, or we would've never found ya.”

“You are such a strong and brave young man,” Ezma patted his hand, a crinkled smile warming his heart. “Your friends all need you, dearie, especially the young prince.”

Prompto’s heart was lifted. “Cor, sir, I… need to apologize for leaving… Noct, and Gladio, and Ignis… I should’ve been more c-careful…” He started crying again, missing his friends so much that it hurt worse now than before he thought he had died. “Noct is p-pregnant with the baby of the prophecy and I should be b-by his side.”

Cor took a seat on the edge of Prompto’s bed, patting his knee reassuringly. “I know how you feel, Prompto, and I wish the same. But know that… Gladio and Ignis are most likely taking excellent care of our prince while you are recovering.”

The smile he gave made Prompto swallow hard out of guilt. “No, sir. Gladio is… not with Noct. He is lost too… he could be…”

Cor’s frown returned, a sadness hazing his features. “Prompto, what do you mean? Gladio isn’t with his prince? Is Ignis?”

“Ignis… I don’t know, I hope he is. Gladio was attacked by the man who tried to kill me. Neil… that was his name. He was an imperial once. I don’t… know where Gladio is…,” Prompto finished with a heavy sigh, absentmindedly ghosting the path of his scar with two fingers.

The last time he saw Gladio was three months ago, that night Neil betrayed them and those daemons waited to pounce on them. There were just too many, and Gladio sacrificed everything to save Prompto’s life. The blonde felt so guilty, being laid up for three, long months.

Gladio could be lying dead somewhere, fatally injured or captured by the empire… he was certain Noctis was going crazy, worrying every single day for his shield’s life; now his lover. Noctis… Prompto missed him fiercely, wondering just how he was handling the new prophecy. Then, he wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl…

He recalled how he had that one chance to speak to Neil, man to man. When he spoke to his heart, actually reaching deeper into him than he had with anyone else in his life. Neil was a human being, a man, someone he held sympathy for. He understood just how Neil felt about himself; broken, alone, and utterly drowning in self-wallowing only because his impressive feats were never recognized as a part of who he truly was.

The marshal scratched his beard stubble, studying Prompto’s expressions. “Prompto, would you… tell me just who this man was?”

Prompto laid softly back onto his pillow, his tears slipping down his freckled cheeks. “Sorry, sir, but… can I rest, please? I just… need some time to think. But I’ll tell you soon… I promise.”

“Of course,” Cor relented, reluctantly leaving his side. “We’ll let you sleep now.”

Everyone in the room departed with one last sad glance at Prompto, who couldn’t control the overwhelming sorrow that poured out of his heart in that brief moment of self-reflection.

 

4611324*****************

He slept without a dream this time, blank and silent, almost like the deep of a mid afternoon nap; His existence floating in the middle of nothingness of his slow, steady breathing while the late evening rain pitter pattered across the roof.

His wound fell numb finally, helping him to sleep in peace. Peace was a strange thing… it arrived in the most subtle of ways, when one least expects it to. And it seemed to wrap Prompto in a warm embrace, his slumbering form heaving softly as little hums tumbled from his lips.

His ears caught the sound of lightly shuffling feet as he stirred from his sleep, turning toward someone’s soft hands peeling back the curtains. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, his gaze lifting and landing on that sweet, pretty face from his favorite garage in all of Eos.

“Hey there,” she said quietly. “Hope I didn’t wake ya up too early.” Her olive green eyes shining at him.

“N-no,” he mumbled, sitting up straight. “I’m okay, been sleeping too long anyways. When did you get here?”

“Three months ago, Paw-Paw and I came as soon as we could. I was so worried ‘bout ya… lyin’ there, all that blood and…” Sniffing, she wiped the tears forming by her oily cheeks. “I was afraid you were gonna die, Prompto.”

“Me? Naw, c’mon, I’m stronger than that, really! I just… needed a little help,” his attempt at a smile and cocky playfulness still wasn’t convincing enough for Cindy. He eyed her with innocent curiosity as she sat beside him on the bed.

“We all need help sometimes, and I hope y’all wouldn’t be one to pass it up,” she claimed, a shred of hopefulness lining her tone: sweetly drawled like always. “You’ve gotta be safe!”

Guilt spread over his features again, feeling incredibly edgy while actually having a real conversation with his crush. “I was, until we got separated… me and Gladio, that is. And getting this,” he pulled his shirt collar down, revealing his long, pink scar, “only proved just how stupid I was to leave Noct in the first place… this’ll never go away…”

“Ya did what ya had to, Prompto, nobody can ask anymore. ...I hope you know that.” Her soft lips formed a slight grimace as her eyes trailed down the blonde’s scar.

“I must’ve been asking a lot of myself then…,” he sighed before continuing. “See, we were running so low on money that we could barely afford to stay at the motel, and we needed food and supplies desperately! So, Gladio and I volunteered to take a hunting job… just enough to pay for everything we needed. Boy, did we get more than we bargained for…”

She listened intently with an understanding mind, gaining an even bigger appreciation for Prompto’s sudden courage. He used to be so timid… at least, she thought so.

“Noct begged us not to go, but we were adamant about getting that money. I just wish I knew before how much it was gonna cost us… it’s all my fault they were separated… Gladio’s missing and it’s all my fault!” His breaths hitching with tears, he slammed his fist into the mattress, causing Cindy to jump. He looked deep into her olive green orbs, hoping she wouldn’t start crying too. “Cindy…?”

She nodded, an eyebrow raised slightly. “Mm-hm?” She patted his calf, soothingly rubbing it when she felt the goosebumps under the covers pop up beneath her hand.

“If nothing else, I just… the only thing I want…,” he struggled with the words he really wanted to say as his thoughts turned to the faces of each one of his friends: Ignis’s calm smile, Gladio’s knowing smirk, and last… Noctis’s friendly grin that shone in his blue eyes the last time he saw him; when they embraced each other in the middle of Cartanica, making jokes and playing around just like they did when they were goofy kids in high school.

“Prompto? What is it, hun?”

He gave her a sad smile, daring to place his hand over hers, squeezing gently. “The only thing I need… is to be able to see them one more time… Iggy and Noct… to know that Gladio’s alive and back with Noct like he’s supposed to be.” His gaze never strayed from the girl of his dreams; bright blues meeting verdant greens. “They’re my brothers… I’ve gotta know that they’re okay. Even if I die, lying right in front of them, at least I’ll be able to see them and know… that I didn’t die for nothing. That I tried and failed, but failed with a final glimpse of the brotherly love we all hold for each other.”

She let out a little giggle, breaking their gaze in an attempt to hide her happy tears. “Prompto, I know you’ll see them again, they’re just waitin’ fer ya to find ‘em!” She upturned her palm and held Prompto’s hand firmly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I believe in ya, sweetie.”

He stared at her, still feeling the lingering warmth of her lips on his face. Clearing his throat, he calmed himself enough to speak again. “I need Noct to know how much he means to me… and what I’d do for him,” his voice steady and sure as his heart fluttered with bliss and pure joy. He would never forget this special moment with Cindy Aurum… never in all the days of his life. ...And he’d be sure to tell the guys about it too.

“But, Prompto, he already does, ya know that! Why do you think he went to all that trouble of makin’ you his best friend?”

His bright smile widened, squeezing her hand again. “Cindy,” he said, their fingers lacing tenderly. “You make this world a brighter place.”

She laughed, her sweet drawl singing every note. “So do you, sunshine,” she winked, brushing a stray tear away. “So do you.”

The gloomy clouds broke just outside the window, parting the torrent of rain with a drop of promised, golden sun. The sudden light lit up both of their tear-streaked faces as the glowing warmth radiated through the room.

This was true love, and Prompto felt it with all his heart.

 

4611324**************

“All set to go then, Prompto?” The marshal called from a small, black car.

Prompto glanced back from shaking hands with Cid. “Be right there, sir!” Just then, the old mechanic gripped his hand harder, getting the blonde to yelp. “Ahh!”

“Y’all better git yer tail feathers shakin’ if yer gonna make it back to ‘em,” he chided with that grainy, heavily drawled voice of his. “And be sure to say howdy to the prince when ya see ‘im.”

His wrinkly wink earned a sincere smile out of the young boy, who walked off with a final wave to the others. “Thanks for everything, guys. I’ll be back soon!”

“Y’all make that a promise!” Cindy came running out of Ezma’s house, waving goodbye as she stopped just before him and gripped his shoulders lightly, kissing him on the lips this time. He shut his eyes tight, relishing her sweet, plump lips on his before she reluctantly pulled away. “Be safe, Prompto, we love ya to pieces.”

“Prompto?!” Cor called again, beginning to sound a tad bit impatient. “The sun will be setting soon!”

“I love you too,” he whispered, intending those precious words to reach Cindy’s ears only. “I promise… I’ll be safe. I’m gonna bring them back to Lucis, guys… home, where they belong.” Those words he spoke with true determination, glancing at each one of the faces that had come to say goodbye; both familiar and some he couldn’t recognize, but it filled their hearts with hope all the same.

Some said farewell, others only waved with tears on the brink of falling from their eyes. But as Prompto climbed into the passenger seat beside the marshal, this was one departure he knew he wasn’t going to regret. His brothers were waiting for him...

He straightened the white collar of Neil’s old uniform that Ezma and Cindy had both worked on mending for him, grinning at the marshal. “Ready when you are, sir.”

 

4611324*********************

“You’re lucky I found you when I did.”

The commodore’s initial scolding broke Gladio out of his trance, dressed in the borrowed imperial uniform from Ravus as he sat by and gazed longingly out the window of the red airship. He turned toward her, his scarred face downcast. “Yeah…”

She clicked her tongue, sighing. “That’s it? No proper thanks for saving your life?”

Gladio hummed, returning his ambers to their sight below of the blue expanse of ocean, glimmering in the already fading light of afternoon. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Huh, yeah, sure. You’re welcome. You certainly made sure to thank Biggs and Wedge for patchin' you up real nice.."

“How much longer we got?” His voice still boomed with his usual tenor, but sounded a bit more humble and gratified. It surprised even him whenever he spoke.

“Well,” she pondered, thumbing her ear. “Maybe a day or two? Why, you got an appointment?”

He huffed, an angered grumble on the tip of his tongue. “Not a lot of time left, in case you forgot. Can’t really make up for lost time now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Cool it, okay? I’m sorry,” she admitted. “I’ll leave you be, Buffs. There’s some more sandwiches if you want ‘em.” She strode over to the opposite metal bench and sat with her arms and legs crossed, just watching him.

After a yawn, Gladio tried stretching his arms up when a jolt of pain shot up his side as he let out a groan. “Dammit…” The path Ardyn’s blade took through his side left him with a permanent drop in his voice, deeper than usual with a touch of raspiness. He didn’t care what he was left with, as long as he made it back to Noctis in one piece; his scar a reminder of his careless and foolish act forever: leaving his beloved’s side. 

After everything he had gone through in the past three months, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t be prepared to face. 

If the promise of Noctis still echoed in his ears.

“Hey… Aranea?”

She looked at him with a pout on her lips. “Yeah.”

“Is Noct, uh, still… y’know-”

“-pregnant? Yeah, he still is. Getting pretty big too,” she mused, obviously entertained with this whole charade. “The bespectacled one’s been doing a good job taking care of him. Kingsy looks a little different than when you last saw him though, a little lumpier.”

Relieved to hear this news of the real truth, Gladio steadily breathed out a trembled sigh he didn’t realize felt so good to let go of. “Good.”

So Ardyn was lying after all. Gladio berated himself for even thinking of trusting that twisted mouth that had uttered so many other lies in the past. He had to have known that his Noctis was still with child, given the light that still presented itself on stranger’s faces; hopeful for the dawn to return one day.

He had so much to say to his prince, so many loving words jumbled up in his head that he vowed to murmur into Noctis’s ear the moment they had a peaceful embrace alone. His body felt so empty without him, able to realize now just how desperately his soul yearned for Noctis’s warmth.

But no matter how hard he tried to keep blissful thoughts of his prince in his mind, the sight of Ravus, torn, burned and bloody while pierced by Ardyn’s blade, jarred his head and jolted him in such a way that it frightened him. He would be forever grateful to the silver-haired prince for all of his help and devotion to his future king.

The time he bided for Gladio to escape with his life, the shield would regard as the greatest thing the man ever did. He did it for Noctis and he did it for Gladio… but the man’s heart, he knew, ached for his sister. All he longed for was to make her happy.

And he was sure he did.

 

4611324*****************

“Hey,” Aranea shook the shield awake, pointing out the window. “We’re here.”

Gladio immediately sat upright, glancing out into the ashes of Tenebrae. ...Or what remained of the home of the Oracle and her beloved brother. Petals of sylleblossoms drifted by the airship, Gladio’s amber orbs following one until it vanished out of sight. “Tenebrae…? So, Ravus was right…”

Aranea threw a smirk his way. “Yeah... yeah, he was. The two of them have been here for three months, living among the refugees. It’s just a little campsite, but it’s not too shabby.”

“They’re living in a tent then?” He grinned, trying to picture Noctis gaining a love of the outdoors after so long. It would be quite the revelation. “They’re both okay, right?”

She scoffed, crossing her arms as the ship began its slow descent. “Pfft, ‘course they are, I told you. Although, the little princeling did ask me to tell you something.”

Gladio perked up. “What?”

“Nah, I’ll let him tell you. You’re gonna see him in a couple minutes anyway,” she shrugged him off just as the ship hovered a few feet above the ground. “Need any help gettin’ down?”

Gladio slowly rose to his feet, feeling the rapid pounding of his excited heart against his chest. “You kidding? I’m good, just drop the hatch, sweetheart,” he chuckled, strutting up to the loading dock.

“Watch it, sailor. I may be a lady, but I don’t take any mushy shit from anybody. Including yourself,” she playfully punched his shoulder, earning a heartier chuckle from the man. “Now, c’mon. I’ll point you to where they are.”

The hatch fell open with a harsh whistle of the pistons, opening to a breezy evening as the fading sun finally set below the horizon. Descending the platform, Gladio gazed out upon a small gathering of tents, all lined up down the way. The ashes of Fenestala Manor were sorrowfully fluttering in the distance as a few refugees cooked their supper over flickering fires.

The whole scene gave Gladio a sense of how hopeless this all seemed if there was no promised return of the dawn to the world. He was eternally thankful that he had done his part in the grand scheme of things, fathering the babe of the prophecy.

Aranea motioned a finger for him to follow as she lead him up to the edge of the camp. “Just over there…” She pointed to the far back of the campsite at that familiar beige tent he himself had pitched so many times. “You’ll find ‘em.”

He craned his neck, straining to look and see if he could catch a glimpse from where he stood. He still felt so nervous right now. “Gotcha,” he replied, his tone a little less than sure.

“Then you should be all set,” she said, turning to leave. “Tell ‘em I said hi, alright? And give ‘em both a kiss for me, huh?”

“Yeah, sure. Uh, Aranea,” he looked back, catching her immediate attention.

“You’re good, right? Hope you don’t want a hug or anything,” she let out an awkward laugh with a hand on her hip.

Gladio smoothed the back of his auburn locks down his neck, chuckling. “No. Just wanted to say… thanks for finding me. I’ll getcha back later,” he smiled genuinely with a quick wink.

“Yeah, holdin’ you to that,” she waved back, swaying her way back to her famous red ship.

Gladio took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders before he dared to take a step forward. But he didn’t even have to move an inch as he heard a familiar laugh from just around one of the tents closest to him. His breath caught in his throat as that tuft of raven hair blew in the cool breeze, the owner waddling right toward him.

He couldn’t describe all the emotion that flooded his entire being as he watched his beloved and the prince’s loyal advisor hanging on his arm stride up into his line of sight. The shield didn’t even know if he was breathing anymore, the sight of Noctis overwhelming all of his senses.

Then, those pouty, pink lips paused in speech, parted halfway as deep, blue eyes met Gladio’s amber gaze with a blank, emotionless stare. Little did he know that it was only a preface, holding in all the shouts, tears and promised words he had been waiting for so long to speak to his lover.

Nothing compared to the beauty that stood before Gladiolus Amicitia in this moment. Noctis was indeed a perfect 7-month roundness, plump and full just like Aranea had told him. He wore that pale yellow maternity shirt Prompto had bought him months earlier, with that black chocobo on the front and those words, “Savior of the Species”. His hair had grown just a tad longer since their parting, and had a woven crown of sylleblossoms resting above it.

His knickers and boots still fit him at least, his swelling middle veiled by the thin material of his long-sleeve top. Gladio amusingly guessed his black t-shirt must not be his size anymore, given the girth of his belly. Gladio’s gaze halted for a moment on the two soft mounds just above his belly, forming what he believed to be growing breasts.

Ignis halted his steps when he felt Noctis’s hesitation. “Noct? What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?” His brows furrowed in worry as Noctis dropped his arm. “Noct?”

Gladio could only mouth ‘Noct’ before he was too overcome by his joyful tears. He sauntered weakly across the way towards them, dragging his feet a bit with every step. “Noct,” his breath hitched as he dropped to his knees in front of him, gazing up into those beautiful sapphires he knew so well. “Noct... my beautiful Noct, look at you…!”

Noctis still couldn’t find the words to speak to his lover, his lips void of any sound as the tears fell down his fuller cheeks. ‘Gladio’, he ghosted through heavy sobs, clenching his fists.

“Gladio? Gladio, is that truly you?!” Ignis’s tone faltered significantly, sensing the comforting presence of a kind, familiar friend. “My word… you’ve come back to us.”

“Gladio…,” Noctis squeaked out as Gladio embraced his swollen belly, his broad arms enveloping him so firmly as if he might vanish before his very eyes.

“Noct, you’re beautiful…” He shut his eyes and relished the feel of every wonderful, soft, fleshy curve and bump on his prince that certainly wasn't there before. Suddenly, that wonderful, familiar warmth that seemed to radiate through Noctis’s belly filled Gladio’s heaving chest, providing a soothing comfort that made the shield’s heart soar with joy. “You’re beautiful… you’re so beautiful, Noct…”

Noctis held Gladio’s head close to his sore, growing breasts, gratefully breathing in his musky scent. “You’re here, Gladio… you’re here, and I missed you like hell…” His blissful tears fell softly onto the older man’s auburn strands. “Why’d you leave me…?”

“Gladio,” Ignis breathed, almost not believing he was truly here as he placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “It’s so good to have you with us once again.”

“Noct,” Gladio sobbed, “I love you… I’m so sorry…” His voice cracked as he finally gave in and broke down, nuzzling into the warmth of his lover’s swollen belly. It was in that fleeting moment that he felt his baby kick for the first time, silently knowing its father caressed it. He held Noctis closer than ever then.

“I love you, Gladio…” Noctis tenderly threaded his fingers through his shield’s soft strands, letting out a slight moan as Gladio pressed a kiss through the fabric of his shirt. “I love you so much…”

“I promise…,” Gladio hiccuped through his cries. “I’ll never leave your side again, baby… that’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... how about that, huh? Everybody's okay, but their reunion isn't truly complete without Prompto...
> 
> Let me know what you think! Any questions you might have I'd be happy to answer!
> 
> Thank you for reading, once again. And for your patience! And hope you had a very Merry Christmas!!


	19. Callings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee! Yay, another chapter! After so long, let's see what happens next!
> 
> Also, I added some tags... Might wanna check those first :)

“I just wanna run my hands all over you…” Noctis brought his soft palms to run a path down Gladio’s bare torso, his fingers tracing every firm bulge of muscle, and slipping into the rut of that horrid pink scar earned from his own personal struggles. “Gods, I missed you,” he breathed, scooting closer in his lover’s lap as he straddled his broad legs.

 

 Gladio only hummed, letting Noctis touch him in any way he pleased. He figured words had no place right now, the silent love shining in his ambers said everything his lips couldn’t even begin to convey. Just the warming presence of his prince was enough to soothe the wounds in his heart. The shield closed his eyes, resting in the calmness that held them together in this moment as Noctis caressed every inch of him.

 

 “Gladio… What’s this?”

 

 His eyes opened when Noctis’s voice squeaked out concern, glancing down at where his hands held his almost grievous wound. The same wound that had narrowly missed his heart.

 

 The prince’s blues appeared frightened as they searched Gladio’s for an answer. “Gladio, where did this come from?”

 

 “It uh,” he stuttered, wanting to preserve the truth. But why did he think he had to keep anything secret from the one he loved? “It came from, uh… A-Ardyn…”

 

 “Ardyn…?” Noctis’s brows furrowed, his jaw tense with anger. “Ardyn did this to you? When? Where?”

 

 “It doesn’t matter now, Noct,” he assured him, holding both of his hands and kissing them. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

 Noctis pulled his hands away, looking him square in the face. “No, it does matter. I wanna know what he did to you. Tell me.”

 

 Gladio tried to prepare himself, the recounting of his nightmarish ordeal was not going to be easy in the slightest. “Okay,” he sighed, smoothing his dry, heavily calloused hands over the prince’s naked, thighs. “But you have to promise me something first.”

 

 “Anything.”

 

 “Promise me you’ll blame me for everything, alright?”

 

 Noctis opened his mouth to protest, but no words left his tongue. He almost couldn’t believe this was really the same Gladio, his Gladio, in front of him, asking him to blame him. Why would he ask for such a thing from his prince? Why did he feel the need to have the weight of guilt placed on his shoulders? 

 

 The prince gazed into his face and saw so many scars... Not just the physical ones either, but the ones that plagued his heart. The ones that tugged at him, and pulled, and ripped him open, revealing a humbler man who seemed so different from who he once was. He could see all the pain that Gladio tried so hard to suppress, the weakness he tried to hide in front of him and Ignis.

 

 He wished he didn’t have to, but perhaps by listening to Gladio’s journey up until now… maybe he’d finally understand why his lover felt the way he did.

 

 Acceptance was what Gladio needed right now, and Noctis was more than happy to let him have it. “Okay… I promise,” he said quietly. Simple and straightforward, but at least it earned him a smile drawn in the tired lines on his shield’s face.

 

 After everything was said that needed to be, Gladio finished with one last heavy sigh and hooked his hands together behind Noctis’s back to pull him flush against his chest. “And that’s when I got here… if Aranea hadn’t found me-”

 

 “Stop.”

 

 Gladio grimaced.

 

 Noctis laid his head on his lover’s taut abs as the baby stretched inside of his belly and kicked at them both, the steady beat of its father’s heart lulling his restless baby to sleep. He brought his hands to rest on his swollen middle, trying to swallow the hard lump in his throat before he spoke. “You and R-Ravus…,” he choked. “He did that for me… he s-sacrificed his life so you could come back to me?”

 

 “Yeah,” he whispered, placing his own hands over Noctis’s. That familiar warmth radiating through his arms. “I wish he could’ve seen you, Noct. I wish he could have been here…”

 

 “All he wanted was just… to see me…?” His voice was quiet and weak as it fell to the soft floor of the tent. “He… didn’t blame me for losing Luna?”

 

 Gladio shook his head a sincere no, leaning his forehead onto his prince’s, gazing deep into those blue oceans he missed for so long. Too long. “He said he believed in you, Noct. He wanted so much for you.”

 

 Noctis cried. Every ache in his heart came pouring forth without any hesitation, mourning the loss of a man who, in his last moments, wished only life and happiness for him. Gladio’s sturdy, battle-scarred arms held them, his lover and their baby, with all the strength he had left.

 

 This all felt like a dream. He couldn’t tell whether it was a good or bad one, but a dream nonetheless. To be beside his prince again, and actually have the chance to utter such comforting words to him seemed almost surreal. But he was here, constantly pinching himself just to make sure.

 

 The steady tears of his lover ran down his sculpted front as that gentle warmth spread through them both, the child growing inside of the prince flexing tiny, unborn fingers to reach for its father from under Gladio’s black shirt Noctis had borrowed that swallowed him up. It reminded him of the reason why they were here, painfully aware of their obligation to the fate of the world.

 

 Gladio reluctantly smiled, instead wishing he too could let himself be weak enough to cry. He pushed gently on Noctis’s trembling shoulders so he could see his face. “Noct, look at me. Look at me.”

 

 His shield’s soft, raspy tone garnered Noctis’s glossy sapphire orbs to gaze at him straight into his soul, the wetness on his rounder cheeks glistening in the glow of the lantern light.

 

 He stood up, helping Noctis to his feet as he gripped the hilt of the Sword of the Father that lay behind the chair they sat upon and presented it to the prince with as peaceful a smile he could manage. “He wanted me to give this to you, Noct. He kept it safe… just for you.” Unaware that he was even crying, Gladio spoke his words just above a whisper.

 

 Noctis held the rest of his tears back to study his father’s blade. Before he reached out to take it, he glanced up at his lover as if he were asking for permission to touch it. “My dad’s sword… But,” he stepped back, hands gripping his belly. “I’m not worthy of that yet.”

 

 “You are, Noct,” Gladio nodded assuringly, holding out the blade to him. “I know you can feel you are.”

 

 Slowly, Noctis inched his hand ever closer, wrapping thin, uncertain fingers around the grip. He shut his eyes, sensing the presence of his father just in the blade itself, and those caring, calloused hands that had nursed this sword and carried it regally at all times.

 

 He held it up before his eyes, tracing all the intricate, royal designs that the blade was so mindfully crafted with. The cold, blue steel of the sword held sharp contrast to the gentle, growing warmth that cradled the infant inside of him. It was here that he truly felt the eternal, mortal struggle between a man and his destiny.

 

 This was his time to step up and become the king he was born to be.

 

 He stood still, sword in hand with that huge t-shirt hanging below his knees, shadowing his swollen middle. “Gladio,” he said, clear as crystal as he let his father’s blade fizzle into thin air. His blues found Gladio's weary ambers, and never left them. “I’m so glad you’re here…”

 

 Gladio stepped forward and gathered him close, burying his face into those soft, raven locks and breathing in that wonderful scent that let his whole body know that this was Noctis. He sighed and held him closer, smiling as he felt their baby reaching for its father once again.

  
  


 4611324***************

 

 Gladio sat across from the advisor on a picnic table just outside of their tent, sipping coffee like it was just another ordinary day. The late rising sun shone brightly over the rolling green and blue hills of Tenebrae, the laughter of frolicking children filling the warm afternoon breeze.

 

 “Have you noticed how Noct has changed recently, Gladio?”, Ignis asked, clearing his throat.

 

 Gladio smiled at his lover, playing a game of catch with a few of the children. A happy expression graced his soft, chubbier features as he tossed the ball back and forth. “You mean in weight? ‘Course I noticed. He gets bigger every day, and I’m not saying that to be mean.”

 

 Ignis snickered, holding his cup with both hands. “No, not just that. I mean, he seems… happier. More sensitive and gentle than his usual demeanor, a bit more physically affectionate. He’s been greeting me with a kiss on my cheek every morning since three months ago.”

 

 “Hm,” Gladio rubbed his chin stubble, almost entranced by Noctis’s jovial playfulness. “You don’t think it could just be a pregnancy hormone thing?”

 

 “I’m not entirely sure, but it makes me happy to see him in such a good mood all the time now.”

 

 “Does he usually play with all those kids like that?”

 

 Ignis’s grin lit up his whole face. “Ah, so he’s playing with them again… how sweet. Yes, he’s been spending a lot of his time with those children, all innocent and carefree. He enjoys their company.”

 

 Gladio sipped his coffee solemnly. “I’m glad he’s been happy here,” he admitted, but if he were being honest, a different attitude would have slipped off his tongue. He wished he could have been here at Noctis’s side, helping him through his pregnancy and all the discomforts it caused him.

 

 But he left him three months ago, and now he would never get that time back. He hated himself. Not only did he leave Noctis, but he also lost Prompto in the process and didn’t know if he was even alive. How could he have caused Noctis, his love, so much pain? As shield, it was his duty and responsibility to protect his prince at all costs, even if he were dying on his knees. He failed his most important job in the world, the one he swore to and vowed to uphold.

 

 He felt the weight of everything on him since returning to Noctis and Ignis, blaming himself for being so stupid and so careless as to bring Prompto headfirst into danger while leaving a blind man to care for his pregnant prince. All the scars that lined his flesh and his raspy undertone would forever serve as a reminder of his mistakes.

 

 “Ardyn visited us while we were in Cartanica…”

 

 Gladio snapped his head back in Ignis’s direction. “What?!”

 

 “Yes,” he sighed. “I’m afraid so. While he didn’t harm us, he did touch Noct’s belly and cause him some discomfort. The reason for this I’m not certain of, but it must’ve been somewhat painful.”

 

 Gladio listened with clenched fists, his jaw set tight as he slammed his cup down on the table.

 

 “He informed us of a few things, some of which proved useful. But he told us he would return when the time was right. And I fear when that time will be, whether in secret or out in the open.”

 

 “Why didn’t you attack the bastard?”

 

 Ignis innocently shrugged his shoulders. “Gladio, I assure you, there was nothing I could’ve done about him. He came and went all too quickly before I could reach him.”

 

 “Dammit, Iggy, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why were you so godsdamn helpless?! He could’ve hurt him!”

 

 He turned from his taller friend to hide the tiniest of tears, forming at the corners of his eyes. “I tried my best, Gladio, there was nothing I could do. And Noct is fine, believe me.”

 

 “Did you ask him?” Pure, jealous venom dripped from his accusatory tone.

 

 “Please, Gladio. I ask you to not be angry with me. We both have suffered immensely and without end since you and Prompto left us. I have done all I could to make things better for Noct despite all of our hardships, and you accuse me of being weak… What else could I have done? We were alone: I’m blind, and Noct is with child, is that reassuring in any way regarding safe travel? No, of course not. But it was the only choice we had.” He set his cup down gently and stood up as a tear fell on a blade of grass. “If you’ll excuse me, I must attend to the prince’s lunch.”

 

 “Iggy, wait. Please?”

 

 Ignis halted for a moment, his upper body visibly shaking with sobs as Gladio approached him. A broad, warm hand caressed his shoulder, lightly squeezing.

 

 “I’m sorry, really, I am. I just… I’m just feeling a little jealous is all. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Iggy. I’m angry with myself and I took it out on you,” he said, dropping his head in shame.

 

 Ignis turned toward him, eyebrows cocked. “Jealous? Of whom?”

 

 Gladio’s copper gaze reluctantly met a pink, jagged, closed one. “You, all these people, even those kids over there.” He jerked his head in their direction. “You’ve been with Noct all this time, and here I am just learning that he’s 7 godsdamn months along… What the hell was I thinking, leaving you guys like that just to earn some stupid money?!”

 

 Ignis wiped his tears with the sleeve of his casual attire, his caring heart going out to his burly friend. “Gladio, your heart was in the rightest of places. I remember the way you argued with me then,” he smiled at him, picking Gladio’s hand off his shoulder with a light pat. “You seemed so eager to provide for us, for Noct. I only wish you both came back to us, instead of your text that never reached us.”

 

 “He deserves the best, Iggy,” Gladio whimpered, his raspiness quite evident as he spoke. Little tears rolled down his beard. “I missed way too much…”

 

 Ignis tilted his head endearingly, offering his friend a handkerchief to dry his eyes. He understood the heavy pain and guilt that Gladio must be suffering right now, the weight of it he dumped on himself. There was no need, but if it helped the man come to his own revelation in due time, then Ignis had to step back and allow him to carry his own burden.

 

 But it didn’t mean that he would just let him drown in it. He would be there, right beside him with a hand outstretched for Gladio to take whenever he felt ready.

 

 Just then, both men caught the sound of Noctis’s joyful laughter, something else Gladio had missed terribly. He turned just in time to witness his prince press a gentle kiss to a newborn baby’s head in his arms before handing it back to its mother. Then he inched his bottom to the grass to let a little auburn-haired girl weave sylleblossoms into his longer, dark hair. The whole sight was beautiful, Gladio’s tearful smile widening with every movement Noctis made.

 

 Ignis sensed this tenderness welling up within his own soul. “Go to him, Gladio,” he said softly. “Be with him, and spend all the time you need to. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

 Gladio took a few steps forward, hesitant to interrupt such peace as he let out a heavy sigh.

 

 “He missed you too, you know.”

 

 The moment he reached him, Gladio helped the prince to his feet and hugged him tight. He didn’t understand why, but every time he held him, Noctis felt so warm, more so when their baby would kick at him. And that warmness always brought the peace flowing back into his heart again.

 

 Everything was going to be okay, he knew.

  
  


 4611324****************

 

 That night, Ignis dragged his sleeping bag further away from the two lovers so he could give them ample space. He knew they needed it more now than ever, but he also just wanted to fulfill Noctis’s request for such. It wouldn’t be too long until the birth, and if he could let them have their time together, he would never protest.

 

 He’d had Noctis to himself for long enough anyways. Just for Gladio, he stepped away.

 

 Although, just as the bespectacled man had settled deep down into his sleeping bag, all cozy and warm, the sound of sloppy kissing assaulted his ears. He could put up with this, he told himself, rummaging around for his earplugs anyway as the loud moaning started. Gods… they needed a bigger tent.

 

 Gladio already shuffled his bulk into the sleeping bag he insisted they both share, beckoning his lover with a suggestive wink. But Noctis shot him a look of disbelief, chuckling as he unclasped a few buttons of his nightshirt.

 

 “Gladio, there’s no way all three of us will fit in there.”

 

 “Why not? We’ve done it before.”

 

 “Yeah, when I was only three months pregnant. But I’m way fatter now.”

 

 Gladio patted the tiny spot beside him, a wide grin stuck on his face as he gawked at Noctis’s plump, slightly toned thighs standing just below his large shirt. Suffice it to say, he was drooling in his mind. “Noct, c’mon. You’re not fat, just plumper and softer than before,” he breathed, holding his hand out for him. “You comin’ in here now? I wanna hold you.”

 

 He let out a sigh, waddling over to their sleeping bag and taking his shield’s hand to slowly lower his bottom close to him. “You know,” he whispered through a held breath. “I can’t wait till we get to sleep in a real bed, the ground hurts my back.”

 

 Before he could fully settle beside him, Gladio grabbed Noctis carefully around his breasts and pulled him flush into his chest, peppering soft kisses all over his nape and upper back. “We’ll get there soon… But this is good enough…”

 

 “Gladio,” Noctis whined, pushing on his lover’s arms as he writhed in his snug embrace. “Can you let me lie down at least? I’m exhausted.”

 

 “Alright,” he grumbled, releasing him just enough to where Noctis could turn over if he had to. “You were pretty cute playin’ with those kids today, you know that? I loved watchin’ you.” Noctis blushed, but gave him a smile, flopping onto his back and entwining his fingers with Gladio’s. “Pure joy since coming back.”

 

 His blue gaze locked on to his olive hand as he bounced his lover’s palm. “Gladio?”

 

 “Hm?”

 

 “It’s just… I’m just glad you’re finally here with me,” he whispered softly, meeting Gladio’s understanding copper orbs. “We can move forward… together, like we were meant to. I don’t have to worry anymore if you’re injured or dead, because I have you here beside me. And it means the world to me… I can’t tell you enough.”

 

 Gladio wrapped an arm across his shoulders to tug him closer, Noctis snuggling further into his warmth so he could listen to his heart. “I won’t ever leave you again, Noct. I promised, so now I’m stuck with ya.” His hardy chuckle earned him a slap on the chest.

 

 “Way to ruin the moment.”

 

 His massive hulk moved to cage the prince between four firm pillars of muscle, the air around them making them sweat as Gladio’s oppressive heat filled out the entirety of their sleeping bag. Noctis giggled as brown locks tickled his skin when Gladio snuck in close to press kisses to his collarbone, snaking his hands up under his oversized nightshirt to fondle his growing breasts.

 

 “Gladio-,” Noctis gasped, spreading his legs ever so slightly to welcome his lover’s body, brushing up against his own. “Gladio, ah, wait…”

 

 “No…,” he managed between breathless kisses. “No waiting… I want you… Noct, I need you… Now…”

 

 Holding tight to his neck with both arms as his hormonally charged body pulsed with deep affection and fevered passion, Noctis couldn’t help but give in to every tender caress from his needy lover. Every touch sending bolts of excitement up his spine, Gladio’s loving, gentle fingers stroking down his swollen belly and making him arch up off the floor, his moans sounding so wonderful to the shield as he tried to tone down his laughing.

 

 He carefully tucked the hem of Noctis’s shirt under his breasts and roamed his palms circularly over his belly, leaning down to kiss multiple times on every spot of squishy, delicious flesh his lips hadn’t touched yet. Gladio was amazed by his baby’s timed kicks, waiting until the right moment as his lips kissed its mother’s belly to push at him.

 

 It made him smile like a person who had just been given a new lease on life.

 

 “Gladiooo…,” Noctis moaned. “Are you, uhn, feeling this baby?” His hands coming to hold his belly as he was mercilessly kicked over and over, Gladio’s own hands resting on top of his, pressing another sloppy kiss to the baby’s constant prodding.

 

 “Mm-hm… It’s a kicker, just like you.” It was incredible just how strong the baby’s jabs were. He could feel them even through Noctis’s hands - hard and unrelenting. “Holy shit, Noct, it’s really kickin’! We’ve got a tough one on our hands.”

 

 Gladio might have been enjoying the feel of his baby’s continuous little movements, sniggering and tapping back to say hi, but Noctis, for some reason he couldn’t understand, felt the dullest of pain with every kick. He hadn’t felt this sensation before, and it was kind of terrifying.

 

 Suddenly, he jolted upright, as much as he could, and pushed Gladio away from him. “Gladio, stop.”

 

 Gladio reeled back, eyeing him with a nervous stare. “What’s the matter, Noct? What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

 Noctis winced, his breaths coming short as he gripped his belly protectively. “Something’s wrong, Gladio. Something’s wrong! Please, do something!”

 

 “What is it? What’s wrong?! Noct, what?”

 

 “I don’t know!” Noctis’s blue eyes flashed fear as Gladio instinctively stumbled out of the sleeping bag, careful not to harm his lover or baby, and picked Noctis up out of the bag. The prince grimaced and let out a distressed groan as the pain intensified. “Gladio, please!”

 

 His loud shouts awakened Ignis, who shot up and whipped his head left and right, unaware of the crisis going on. “Noct? Gladio? What’s going on?”

 

 “Nnrgh! Gladio, do something!!” His head flew back as he squirmed in pain, his baby’s kicks causing a tightening in his gut. He knew it was way too soon for the baby to come, it wasn’t time! He was scared out of his mind, his nails digging into his belly hard enough to earn him large, red marks. “Ah- Gladio, Ignis! Do something!!”

 

 Gladio kissed the top of his head, shushing him. “Alright, Noct, alright. I’m trying, baby, relax… Iggy?”

 

 “Gladio.” The advisor was quick to stand beside them, all of his worst fears surfacing at Noctis’s cries of pain. “What’s wrong? Noct, what’s going on?”

 

 “THE BABY!!!”

 

 Wincing, the shield shifted his lover, cradled in his arms into a more comfortable position, whispering tenderly into his ear. “Noct, baby… Try to calm down, alright? We’re-” He was starting to lose it himself at this point, heaving breaths and almost hyperventilating. “Iggy?! Little help?!”

 

 Ignis placed his hand gently on Noctis’s thumping belly, but as soon as his fingers ghosted it, Noctis arched and screamed. His uneven nails drew blood.

 

 “No! Iggy! Stop! Just help me!!!” His hands searched desperately for anything else to hold on to as he began to cry, finding Gladio’s neck to bury his face into his crook. “Please,” he wept weakly. “Please do something, anything! Gods, it’s so painful! The baby… ungh, gods!”

 

 Just then, a mysterious breeze filled the atmosphere about them and silence drifted across the floor of the tent in a soft, white mist. The flaps blew open very gently and in stepped almost inaudible footsteps, the figure of a woman appearing before them. Her face, a calm and peaceful demeanor. Her presence, like walking through a mystical dream.

 

 A gentle smile graced her thin lips, her eyes closed. “O King, heavy with child...,” her voice spoke, clean and clear as the chill wind of death danced on her words. She stepped forward, facing Gladio full on. “Please. Kneel in comfort, my king is weary.”

 

 Gladio remained silent, sitting on the floor with Noctis in his lap as he was told. His gaze fixed on her blank, porcelain features curtained by her long, straight ebony hair as Noctis struggled in his arms, groaning in agony.

 

 “Heed me, O King of the Stone…,” she began, kneeling beside them and carefully prying one of Noctis’s blood-streaked hands from his belly, cradling it in her own soft palm. “The child within you writhes in agony. The darkness has touched new life and left nothing but pain in its wake. The covenant once forged between King and Shield has been broken, and must be restored.”

 

 “What covenant?”, Gladio quietly dared to ask, his mind still fully occupied on his squirming prince. “”Why is he in so much pain?”

 

 “The Accursed One… has peeled away the sacred curtain from the womb of the Chosen. By his hand…” She softly hushed Noctis as he let out yet another anguished moan. “The scourge has all but infected the prophesied child, slowly covering the Light of the promised dawn.”

 

 A scowl took the place of awe on the shield’s scarred face. “Ardyn,” he growled. “He did this?”

 

 She opened her eyes and gazed deeply into Gladio’s, wisdom present in her olive irises. “But hope has not completely vanished, O Father of the Prophecy. There is much work yet to be done, as foretold at the conception of the Dawn.”

 

 Ignis’s hand flew to his mouth. “My word, Lady Gentiana…”

 

 “Even now, the child awaits its father’s touch… longing for the peace and comfort that may only come about from his presence. Touch the babe, O prophesied father…” She placed Noctis’s hand back on his belly, taking Gladio’s and setting it between Noctis’s on his swollen flesh. “Let the Light know you have returned.”

 

 At Gladio’s warm touch, the child settled and ceased moving. Noctis sighed heavily, relief finally washing over his middle as he lovingly squeezed his lover’s hand.

 

 Noctis’s frantic blue eyes looked to uncertain ambers. “Gladio? It stopped.”

 

 “Good,” Gladio replied with a smile, waiting for any further instruction from Gentiana. “Is this all I have to do if it ever happens again?” He hoped it was a yes, unable to bear watching Noctis in that much pain. “...will it happen again?”

 

 Much to both of their disappointment and worry, she nodded. “Only until the father has rekindled the sacred bond between King and Shield, becoming as one by the binding of blood. In much the same way as the Dawn was conceived, but through the passage by which the child shall enter into this world…”

 

 “Passage...?” He shared a confused glance with his prince, holding his hand tightly. “What do you mean? I mean, you’re talking about intercourse, but what ‘passage’?”

 

 It clicked in Noctis’s head then, his mouth dropping open. “Gentiana…,” he hesitated. “You don’t mean my, um, new opening down… there, y’know… are you?”

 

 “Yes, my king. It is the only way to ensure the covenant is reforged and stronger than before to prepare for the arrival of the child of Light.” Her eyes slipped shut again, but her smile remained at such innocence in the prince. “The father must enter by way of the king’s sacred passage, as decreed by the prophecy.”

 

 As Gladio understood rather well this whole endeavor, nodding contentedly at her words, it sent Noctis’s mind swimming in bewilderment. It was only about 2 months ago when Noctis first began to feel the baby’s movements, and that strange, stretching sensation below as his new opening spread wide to prepare for the birth. Ignis had helped him to see what it looked like and where exactly it was, but it grossed him out a bit much, to be honest.

 

 He had no idea that this was going to happen: that he would be told to have sex with Gladio and allow him to enter his new opening. He felt sore and raw in that area and really didn’t want any more pain right now. But if he had learned anything about this whole new ordeal regarding his purposed pregnancy, it was that there was nothing he could refuse to be done to him.

 

 Whether he wanted it or not.

 

 But when he thought about his father and the sacrifices he made to keep him safe… And Luna… her death that tore him apart, her sacrifice that afforded him to be here and alive, it caused him to feel differently about his obligations. Even Ravus, who died defending Gladio just so he could return to his prince, sacrificed his own for Noctis. And when he thought hardest, his best friends who have stood with him through everything so far… they too had sacrificed so much for him.

 

 How could he back out now? Ignis was here with him, and Gladio… Gladio was here, holding him and comforting him. That was all the reassurance he needed at this moment.

 

 “Okay,” was all Noctis had said in agreement, and Gentiana explained to them how it would work as she switched positions with Gladio, coming up behind Noctis to hold him steady. Gladio lifted his legs to remove his sleep shorts, revealing all of his lower pink nakedness. But Noctis didn’t bring his hands down to cover himself as he once did, instead trusting every move Gladio made with all of his heart.

 

 Gladio’s gaze was locked onto Noctis’s smiling, pouty lips as he undressed. He knowingly smirked back, his caring calloused palms gently pushing his prince’s smooth thighs to spread them apart, snuggling himself into that space saved just for him.

 

 Ignis felt his cheeks flush hot, embarrassment filling his cheeks with red. “S-should I leave for this?”, he asked, slightly murmuring.

 

 “You don’t have to, Iggy,” Noctis said kindly, without an ounce of sarcasm for once. Which was nice. “It won’t take long, right?”

 

 Gentiana shook her head no and offered the advisor a smile. “Whatever you wish. Though my king may become quite vocal,” she giggled, totally in tune with what was about to transpire. “A small side effect of the covenant.”

 

 “Never get tired of hearin’ you like that, Noct. I’m all for it,” Gladio piped up, kissing his swollen belly. “I’m ready when you are, Noct.”

 

 A reassuring nod from Gentiana was all Noctis needed before he let Gladio push forward, his blues never breaking their gaze with his loving, copper stare. His ‘womb’ appeared swollen, red and oozing light blue liquid, visibly thumping and riddled with black blotches.

 

 “I won’t hurt him, right?” Gladio’s voice, raspy as ever, fell to a whisper at the possible painful results of his actions. He grimaced at the sight of his prince’s opening.

 

 “This, I cannot say for certain,” she answered smoothly. “A chance you must take for the sake of the world.”

 

 “Gladio,” Noctis whispered, reaching for his hands; the Ring of the Lucii gleaming hauntingly on his middle finger. “I trust you, you know that.”

 

 A smile came back to his lips as he locked his fingers with his lover, his eyes going wide at the sight of the dark ring burning itself into Noctis’s hand. He had to ignore it and press on. “Alright, Noct,” he sighed, reluctant to continue as he pressed his tip to the edge of Noctis’s ‘womb’, Noctis arching slightly at the sudden pressure. “I’ll be gentle…”

 

 “I know you will,” that beautiful smile replied, gasping as their baby began to kick once again.

 

 Gladio took a deep breath, giving Noctis’s hands one last squeeze before he carefully sheathed himself inside, settling his weight between Noctis’s legs. The prince arched higher and flung his head back, howling as his body was filled with such massive girth, his eyes clenched shut. But the only sensation he felt was that of a pleasurable pressure, not pain, and it became more and more comfortable the further Gladio thrust himself inside.

 

 A laugh escaped Ignis’s lips as he thought it humorous how he could be crying right now, two of his closest friends having sacred intercourse in front of him. Even though he couldn’t physically see them, he still felt a little out of place, turning away from them out of respect as he wiped his silent tears.

 

 “Gladio…” Noctis whimpered softly, catching his gaze as his lover steadied a rhythmic thrusting that brought him to the gates of ecstacy. “Ungh! Gladio, Gladio, Gladio…” He squeakily chanted his name over and over, sounding so very adorable to his shield, who couldn’t help but grin at his own pleasure as the walls surrounding his member and gently massaging it grew warmer, almost too warm.

 

 His eagerness to call out Noctis’s name tore at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. This was their moment, perfect and sacred. Anything he said would've been drowned out by the numerous guttural groans that left his clenched jaw, and he needed some silence right now as he made love to his precious prince. In his body, however, every fiber of his being was screaming to vocally release his intense passion, screaming,  _ “I love you! Gods, I love you, Noct!”  _ Nothing else could be said. These words, his truest of feelings.

 

 As the two lovers neared their peaks, the impatient babe nestled within the prince kicked, and pushed, and reached for its father. Struggling to find where its mother’s flesh stopped, and its father’s began, tiny fingers flexing against Gladio’s stiff shaft that brought a low growl trembling from his mouth, drool almost dripping down the corner of his lip.

 

 “Noct…,” he groaned, breathless from his heavy, laborious task. “I can feel… our baby… can you?”

 

 “Ahngh…!” Noctis found he could barely speak, his legs falling open farther as the powerful pleasure overwhelmed every sense, bending backwards with an uncontrollable arch. He then let go of Gladio’s hands to hold his belly, the rapid kicks of his baby, eager for its father, caused him to laugh. “Ahahaha! Gladio, I can… feel… both of y-you…”

 

 Gentiana tenderly brought her hands to smooth Noctis’s limp, raven bangs away from his damp forehead. A smile ghosting itself on her lips. “Let it be, O King… The child is joyful for the reunion of its mother and father… Let your blood become as one once more...”

 

 Gladio and Noctis came together just then, louder than ever in a coupled moan, both orgasms more powerful than any they had experienced before as Gladio’s seed spilled deep inside of Noctis’s sacred ‘womb’, swimming and swirling around the child with urgent love. The taller man leaned forward and rested his forehead on his lover’s, their breathing still so heavy and uneven as their hearts beat steadily in unison.

 

 “Noct,” Gladio’s whisper sounding as sweet as honey to Noctis’s ears. “I love you…”

 

 The prince gave him an exhausted but honest smirk, the love clearly shining in those glossy blue orbs. “Gladio… I love you…” He broke into tears, whimpering weakly against his lover’s lips as sleep called for them both.

 

 Gentiana had left them a few minutes before, standing by the tent flap with an all-knowing expression on her graceful features. “Now it is done.”

 

 Ignis turned to her, his cheeks wet from tears. “Lady Gentiana… What happens now? Please, tell me,” his voice feeble and tiny as he asked for a sign from the divine messenger.

 

 “Now,” she began. “The king must go forth into the empire of darkness and deceit to reclaim that which was lost. The Stone awaits its sacrifice and its king… My king must make all haste and hurry to the Stone before the arrival of the child.”

 

 The advisor feared this very thing, a dreaded feeling had grown in his gut since Ardyn first appeared to them with those venomous, although truthful, words. “But… how can we be sure Noctis will be alright? He’s so far along, won’t the journey be horribly taxing on him?”

 

 Gentiana opened her eyes once more, offering Ignis her kindest smile. “Your worry is not without merit, young advisor. The True King must endure these trying times, whether they be painless or not. The fate of our star lies heavily on his shoulders, but he must see this through to the end. The sacrifice and the wishes of the Oracle have ordained this thing, and it must come to fruition. The Oracle has completed her calling for her king, so now must the king complete his calling for the world. As was promised to the Oracle…”

 

 “P-promised…? What was promised?”

 

 She left without another word.

  
  


 4611324**********************

 

 Gladio lay beside his lover, spooning his blubbery form as he sighed sleepily, not quite wanting to sleep yet. The morning had yet to crawl over the horizon, affording the three of them some much needed rest. It was okay though, because Ignis felt that now was as good a time as they were going to get to tell him everything.

 

 The result of the prophecy up till now… His role during the harrowing events in Altissia.

 

 Hesitantly, he stood and made his way over to the two lovers to sit beside them on Noctis's side. A sigh, and he started. “Noct? Are you awake?”

 

 “Mm?” He groggily opened his blues, smiling at his advisor. “Hi, Iggy. You need something?”

 

 “Yes. I fear I must tell you the truth now… The truth of the prophecy, that is. It was by no means an accident that you were to conceive of a child, prepared as a sacrifice.”

 

 Noctis lifted his head, cocking a brow at how solemn Ignis’s tone fell. “Iggy? What are you saying? Accident?”

 

 “In Altissia, Noct… After your battle with Leviathan, you collapsed on the altar alongside Lady Lunafreya, who-” he paused and took Noctis’s right hand to press a kiss to it. “-perished… before we could reach you. And things only got worse from there…”

 

 Noctis watched his face carefully as he listened, tracing the horrid, pink scar that permanently shut his left eye closed. “Ignis, wait. ‘We’? ‘We’, who?”

 

 “Ravus and I…,” he answered quietly. “He offered to help me clear a path to reach you.”

 

 Noctis’s lipid oceans grew wide as Ignis told him the rest of what had happened, eventually leading up to when he awoke in a bed at First Secretary Claustra’s Estate, only to find Ignis recently blind and hoarsely voiced due to the incredible power of the past Kings of Lucis granted to him.

 

 When he finished, Noctis could only stare at his swollen belly, the result of which he never could have guessed. “So…” Ignis kept his head low as his prince recounted this indescribable news of his fate. “The reason I’m gonna have a baby, is because Luna… wished for my life to be spared…? And Gentia- I mean, the Glacian, pleaded with the Crystal to see that her wish was fulfilled?”

 

 Ignis nodded slowly and without recourse. “Yes. It was the light that Lady Lunafreya passed on to you that you were able to conceive… Pryna, before she died at her owner’s side, gave me a vision of the future… A sacrifice was to be made… of your child, Noct, born of your Lucian blood.”

 

 He reluctantly flexed his fingers to gaze at the Ring of the Lucii, glued tight to his finger. “You wore the ring… and it cost you your sight… You wore the ring, I-Iggy? To save me…?” He tearily met what would have been a sorrowful jade gaze, but only stared into eternally closed eyes.

 

 “As I vowed to do since the very beginning.”

 

 “Oh, Iggy…” he murmured, drowning in hiccuped cries as he clung to his close friend. His baby pushed inside of his swollen belly, but it was tender enough this time to feel comforting.

 

 Ignis held him tight, reaching a hand over to place on top of Gladio’s for quiet certainty that this was all real and truly happening. “I should have told you sooner, Noct. I’m so sorry…”

 

 Noctis said nothing, holding onto Ignis as if he were his only lifeline as tears streamed down his fuller, pale complexion.

 

 “We shall leave for Gralea in the morning,” he stated simply, remembering they still had a long way to go.


	20. Beyond the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I kinda got stuck with my first ever fic so I had to stop and figure some things out first, but it's all good now!

The next morning, Aranea landed her signature red ship just outside the campsite and introduced her subordinates, Biggs and Wedge, two of the most reliable crabs you’d ever meet, she assured them. They would act as their train drivers for the rest of the trip to Gralea, seeing as going farther would be putting the other passengers in greater danger. She came bearing sad news as on her way there, she witnessed the frozen corpse of the Glacian by the side of the tracks further down to Gralea. And it only served to blunder the already drowning mood Noctis sung to.

 Ignis was grateful for her assistance and told her they’d be boarding the train shortly, but that they needed a while longer before they left for good. The nagging, motherly side of his mind forced his hands to set about making breakfast and preparing all three of their belongings for the longest leg of their journey, despite the lack of time they were truly allowed. Not once had he seized this routine since they departed the Crown City almost a year ago. He still couldn’t believe so much time had passed.

 Noctis continued to grow bigger with every setting of the sun, or what was left of the glorious promise of sunshine. And once the sun rose, he felt the beginnings of restlessness, a suggestion that maybe he was starting to nest. It wasn’t unheard of, most mothers entering their ninth month with the desire to clean and care for the littlest things, even if that meant helping Ignis fold, unfold, and refold  _ again  _ their clean clothes, or in Gladio’s case, clinging to and hanging all over him no matter the time or place - which the shield absolutely would not complain about. He also complained of feeling so comfortably  _ fat _ . It was a strange sensation, and one that set Ignis on alert. It probably signalled that it wasn’t long now till the arrival of the child.

 In the back of his mind, completely focused on the welfare of his very pregnant prince, Ignis knew well what this meant for them and confided in Gladio without their young charge around.

 “Gladio,” Ignis spoke softly to him beside a tiny pool in a clearing of trees no taller than himself, the lines of stress and exhaustion so evidently slimming his cheekbones closer to the curve of his jaw. “This journey will not be easy on Noctis.”

 The big man audibly frowned, a deep grunt his only acknowledgement.

 “You know this, don’t you?”

 “Has it been easy on him so far? I doubt we’ll see flowers and rainbows on the other side of this damn mountain,” he said pessimistically, but still gentle enough not to startle his friend. It suddenly dawned on him that they were most likely going headlong into complete and utter darkness without direction or any clue as to where their final destination ultimately lay. Oh, who was he kidding? “If I could go for him you know I would, Iggy. If I could have that kid for him, I would. If I could… _live_ _his life_ for him, I would.” 

 Ignis’s gloved hand clapped his shoulder and squeezed as if he was trying to reassure himself of the same thing. “I know you would. I just needed to hear it from you, that’s all.”

 Then Gladio heard laughter. He turned slowly toward that lovely sound and saw the group of children swarming his lover, placing their tiny, stubby hands all over his belly. He smiled, still finding the courage to let himself get away with feeling such joy. “I’m actually gonna miss this place… y’know? It’s a nice relief from all the hell we’ve been through.”

 Ignis sighed. “Yes… yes, it has. And a good rest for Noct in his current state.”

 “You think things will ever be the same for us after Noct… has the baby?”

 “I cannot say, Gladio. It’s as much a mystery to me as it is to you, and for Noct’s sake, I’d rather not think about that.”

 “Yeah… I understand.”

 Silence.

 “Are you alright?” Ignis turns to him. “That talk we had months ago has me rethinking things, for your sake… You?”

 Gladio shrugs and it sends a chill up his spine. He’s watching nothing else but his very pregnant prince smiling, laughing among the children. He can’t look at Ignis. “Fine,” he says, and leaves Ignis to himself.

 

 4611324*******

 “Is it gonna be a boy baby? Or a girl baby?”  One young, blonde girl asks, skipping around the prince and throwing sylleblossom petals into the air.

 “I bet it’ll be a girl baby!” Another young girl - with the tightest, auburn curls you’ve ever seen - shouts joyfully, hugging Noctis’s belly. 

 A little boy with straight dark hair suddenly pushes her out of the way, taking her spot on Noctis’s baby bump. “No! It’s gonna be a boy!! Boys are good!”

 “Yeah, boys are better,” another boy chimes in, his frizzy red hair wobbling as he shakes his head. “You want a boy - don’t you, Your Majesty?”

 Noctis giggles, hugging the boy back and extending his other arm to the neglected girl, pulling her into another hug. “I dunno what I want… I guess I’ll be happy with whatever comes out.” He feels his baby start to roll over and kick at his ribs, those little feet pressed up against his left side. It’s so tender, and almost feels encouraging. “You guys feel it?”

 The children laughed, poking at the baby’s playful movements. As Gladio approached them, they noticed how bitter his expression seemed and it kinda scared them, so they backed away from the prince and sat on the grass.

 Noctis turned and saw those dark eyes staring at him, almost like he was trying to speak to him without using his mouth. ‘What’s wrong?’ he mouthed, grabbing his shield’s hand.

 Gladio shook his head, eyebrows furrowed out of respect for the innocent minds of the children. He wasn’t going to bring anything up in front of them - even if it _ was _ important. Scooping his heavy prince into his big arms, he carries him away from public eyes and walks them down behind a great white boulder in solace.

 Noctis cups his face, thumbing his thick scruff.  “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 Gladio shrugs. He knows he can’t lie right to his lover’s face. “I’m scared for you.”

 “How come?”

 “All the pain you’re gonna have to face.”

 Noctis scoffs, kissing his cheek. “Babies are born everyday, Gladio. It’s not like I’m gonna poop out the very first one in existence.” He sounds confident, but there’s that nervous edge to his tone that sets Gladio running.

 “But, I know how sensitive you are about pain, and that worries me.”

 “Like, you think I won’t be able to handle it?”

 “Yeah…”

 This isn’t the first time Gladio’s admitted to being fearful for Noctis. It was normal, feeling so unsure not for himself, but for the uncertainty of suffering his prince will soon be subjected to. Childbirth wasn’t easy; his father had been a vessel of jitters when he was born as well.

 Resigning himself to what he thought of as weakness, he knew that when the time came, he’d have to let Noctis suffer. Well, maybe not suffer, but he’d have to allow himself to ignore his prince’s cries for help, no matter how desperate.

 And it would be the hardest thing he’s ever done in this lifetime. All as a friend, a Shield, and a lover.

 Gladio gathers Noctis closer, nuzzling his chubby face. “I spoke with Iggy, and I don’t think we should go to Gralea yet.”

 Noctis sits up. “What?”

 “It’s too dangerous.”

 “Gladio, we don’t have a choice! Gentiana said we have to get there as fast as possible before the baby comes.”

 He turns away, stroking Noctis’s head. “So, you actually care about the baby then?”

 Noctis’s face contorts in the silliest way. “Of course I care about this baby... this baby I… have to carry for now. Don’t you?”

 “You’re gonna keep it?” Gladio’s words are slurred, almost like there’s no emotion or feeling in them whatsoever. Noctis furrows his brows, confused by how off-putting Gladio’s sudden change in demeanor is.

 He rubs his belly. “It’s not my choice to make.”

 “But you’ve got a say in this just as much as anybody else. The gods are using you - you know that, right?”

 Noctis hauls his girth off of Gladio’s lap, a bit frustrated. “I know that I’m doing my part to bring the light back to this world.”

 “Because  _ they _ say you have to,” Gladio grumbles angrily, crossing his arms. He’s only causing Noctis to further distance himself.

 Noctis glances up into the sky - the sun has nearly set. “I’m gonna go find Ignis,” he says solemnly, lump growing in the back of his throat. “Um, I wanna ask him something…” He hates how overly emotional he’s become since the beginning of the pregnancy, but he can’t help it.

 “Noct, wait…” He grabs the prince’s hand and squeezes, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, can’t we talk about this?”

 “Talk about what? You’ve already said everything you wanna say,” Noctis mumbles bluntly, pulling out of Gladio’s resentful grip. “I’ve gotta go… help Iggy…”

 “Noct-” Gladio reaches out for him, but he’s already slipped away and waddling in the opposite direction.

 4611324*********

 

 He’s dried his last few tears, but feels that he hasn’t cried enough to satisfy his hurt and regret. Even two more tears would have sufficed, but as Noctis sits among the patch of sylleblossoms with a wet, salty cloth, he’s unsure of what to do about Gladio.

 The man has been supportive of him ever since he promised Noctis he’d take care of him while they all endured this new prophecy, but he seems to harbor some reservations when it comes to the fate of his child - their child - and it’s much too confusing for Noctis to handle right now.

 Tracing tiny circles over his belly as the baby rolls over, Noctis sighs and grips where he guesses the baby’s little feet must be. “I wish I could ask  _ you _ what you think about all this, baby,” he murmurs sweetly, wiping his cheek with the palm of his hand. “I still don’t understand this…”

 “Prince Noctis, is that you?”

 At the sound of a willowed tone, Noctis turns to find an old woman smiling down at him, hunched over both from age and quite a dutiful life. The fact that she knew his name made him a little suspicious, but the steady, aged lines in her face earned his trust enough to where he let go of fear.

 “Can it really be you?” She sounded so excited. “My, how you have grown! You are a fine young man!”

  “Uh, thanks,” he replies, taking her hand to steady himself as he stands on his two swollen feet. “How do you know who I am?”

 “My name is Maria. I worked as a retainer for many years under House Fleuret. And your face, my dear, is one I shall not forget so easily!” She bows - that warm smile still gracing him. “I still remember the day your father - bless his soul - brought you here for recovery.”

 Noctis rubs his neck, feeling an odd familiarity with this old woman. Perhaps she’s on to something. “Oh… you, um… remember me that well? I must’ve been pretty special for an old thing like you to remember me,” he jokes, regretting it immediately. He’s afraid he’s upset or insulted her by the stiff line her lips have formed, but just as soon she’s laughing.

 “Of course! And you are  _ very  _ special indeed, my prince.” She steps closer, placing a hand on Noctis’s baby bump, which is swollen and hotter than usual. “As is this little gift you’re carrying…”

 Okay, now Noctis is a bit nervous. There’s a knot in his stomach for how guilty he feels, and it keeps twisting tighter and tighter as she goes on about the baby. He never saw the baby as a gift.

 Just another burden he had to bear.

 Even back home, Noctis never really tossed any thought to the notions of gifts as a prince, or privileges for that matter. But perhaps being out here, where the slightest reminder of home was a hug from Ignis, made him rethink how much he valued that which was gifted to him.

 A different light was shed on his circumstantial bulge, and here and now, he decided he’d just dip a toe in to test how it felt.

 He owed this babe at least a chance. A chance to be… worth so much more than a pocket of poignant promises.

 “... you know about this…?” He points at his belly, shifting feet in response to the kicks his baby just made. Maria nods with a smile.

 “I do, as I suspect the entire world does. And I also know how much you meant to her.”

 Noctis looks into her face, watching as her smile devolves into sadness. “... Luna?”

 “Mm… She wanted only the very best for you, my prince. Why, she used to confide in me when she was young, and she’d tell me all about the little prince from Lucis and what a grand king he’d someday make.”

 Noctis blushes. “I’m not a king yet.” He denies it, but already he can feel he’s changed in the way of maturity and responsibility. “But I appreciate you telling me all this. I’m glad… no, happy that Luna sacrificed so much for me - they all did.”

 Maria takes his hand and looks deep into his eyes. “She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Neither would your father… and I’m sure your friends feel the same, my prince,” she nods at Ignis, sitting on the edge of a stone bridge overlooking the gorge. Noctis notices that his advisor is smiling, and feels hopeful again.

 “I’m gonna make sure their sacrifices are not forgotten,” he says, holding his belly. “None of them…- ah!” A swift kick from his little promise had Noctis gasping for breath. “...wasn’t expecting that.”

 Laughing softly, Maria places both hands on his bump, feeling for the baby. “My, it is a strong one, isn’t it? Strong enough I’m sure to thrive during the rest of your journey. I know you won’t fail, Prince Noctis, I have the heartiest faith in you.”

 “Thanks, Maria,” Noctis says with a grin, cute and sweet.

 In the distance, Gladio jogs toward them calling for Noctis as the steam whistle bellows, signalling the urgency of departure. Noctis looks on, watching with great apprehension the smoke rise out from the engine bound for Gralea.

 “It seems time for you to leave,” Maria laments, stepping back. Noctis is still unsure as he looks to her for more direction.

 “Maria?”

 “Yes, my child?”

 His belly throbs with the life of child as he tries to approach her again, but she’s backing further and further away. “Can you tell me something before I go?”

 Her voice is quieter when she answers. “Surely?”

 He bites his lower lip, fingers clenching slightly. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

 “Only the Stars know, my prince,” she says, and it stokes the warmth in Noctis’s womb. She peeks around the glade of trees to see Gladio racing for his prince. “May they watch over you… my king,” she bows.

 Noctis is about to say more, but he’s too buried in his lover’s embrace to speak clearly or loudly enough for Maria to listen. Gladio holds him close, slitting his eyes to peer into the growing dusk.

 “Noct? You ready to go?”

 He still has so many questions. “Uh, yeah…” His voice is so unsteady that it worries the shield greatly.

 “What’s the matter? You ok?”

 “...carry me?”

 Gladio smiles at those precious blues. Scooping him gently into protective arms, he wonders why he’d been staring out into nothing. “You see something out there?”

 Noctis glances over Gladio’s shoulder, hoping to see Maria, but her kind presence has vanished and in her wake sway only a few sylleblossoms in the meadow. “I… remembered how much Luna loved sylleblossoms,” he murmurs, his words harping on every ounce of strength it takes him not to cry.

 Gladio remains silent, his heart breaking for the future that’s laid out for his vulnerable prince.

 

 4611324*******

 

 “Ready to go, Noct? You haven’t forgotten anything?”

 Noctis hums his response and grips his advisor’s hand, squeezing to gain some comfort for himself. His babe has been so frisky since they boarded the train, kicking, flopping and just generally making him feel more tired than he already was.

 Gladio grunts as he plants himself across from them on the booth. Sighing, he leans over the table and gazes out into the dark, cold landscape as snowflakes whiz by. “Glad we don’t have to stop here. It’s damn freezing.”

 “Indeed,” Ignis agrees, “Ghovoras Rift is a dreadful place and one we’d best leave in our wake.”

 “It’s where the Glacian was killed, right?” Noctis stares into the conveyor of white powder just outside his window. “Her corpse is still… -nghah,” he clutches his belly as the baby thrashes all of a sudden, eyes shut out of slight pain.

 “Noct?” Ignis leans closer, feeling Noctis’s thumping baby bump. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

 Gladio reaches across the table and holds his lover’s hand, whispering to him. “Noct, is it the baby again? Kickin’ you?”

 The prince doesn’t answer. He’s trying to focus on breathing and ways he can help settle his child. These kicks are starting to become a touch painful as they approach the seat of the empire’s power, and Noctis hates the overwhelming pang of fear growing in his heart. It’s making his stomach hurt, too.

 Gladio’s normally intimidating ambers fall soft as he looks for Noctis’s answer. “Baby? Baby, you ok? I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” he says. “I’m sorry, okay?”

 “I forgive you,” Noctis strains, exhaling. He relaxes finally and starts scooting toward Ignis to get out of the booth. “I wanna go lay down…”

 Ignis stands and offers his prince his hand, hauling him out and leading him down the hall. Gladio calls out and asks if he can put Noctis to bed, but Noctis silently shakes his head no and drags his advisor along. So, Gladio stumbles back to the booth, grumbling out of retaliation.

 As Noctis slowly settles inside the covers of the bunk, Ignis clears his throat to catch his attention.

 “How are you feeling, Noct?”

 “Okay,” Noctis mumbles plainly, very unwilling to share his thoughts.

 “May I ask you something?”

 “What?”

 The blind man brushes Noctis’s bangs tenderly, knuckles tracing the lines of tension in his forehead. “Did you and Gladio have an argument?”

 “No,” Noctis lies, kneading his breasts with a hiss. “I just wanna sleep. M’tired, and my boobs hurt.”

 “You seem… tense,” Ignis pries further, aggravating his prince’s nerves. “Why didn’t you want Gladio to bring you to bed? I would’ve happily stayed at the booth. What has happened between you two?”

 “Nothing,” Noctis denies for the last time, lying on his side away from Ignis. “Just let me sleep, Iggy, okay? Please?”

 Ignis lets out a sigh and makes for the door. “If that is what you wish… I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

 Noctis buries his face in his pillow, angry that he can’t sleep on his stomach anymore. Though he has both Ignis and Gladio along for the ride, he feels so lonely. “Prompto, where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we'll see where Prompto's gotten off to!


End file.
